Kingdom Hearts: Loxsa's Destiny
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Voici la destinée peu commune de la nouvelle simili de l'organisation... Son nom? Loxsa. Sa faute? Elle n'aurait jamais du voir le jour... Et pourtant... Selon ses croyances et ses espérances, sa vie sera changée. A jamais. Venez découvrir l'histoire d'un être qui n'aurait du pas être... Sa vision des choses, sa vie. Son destin. Etes vous prêts a sombrer?
1. La Simili révélée

_**Chapitre 1 : La Simili révélée**_

Le magnifique château de Poudlard, modèle de beauté artistique, était presque démoli entièrement.

Une ombre, encapuchonnée de noir, s'avança discrètement. Elle souriait. Elle avait accompli un miracle. Elle a assisté à un miracle.

Le cadavre de l'immense Quetzalcóatl maya aussi albinos que son double-partenaire-de-corps-et-d'esprit remplissait à lui seul presque toute la cour. Des Premières et Secondes années, revenus pour fêter la victoire de l'Elu, s'empresser d'arracher ses écailles laiteuses pour en faire un souvenir, à transmettre à leurs enfants, à leur petits-enfants, leur raconter cette guerre qui avait failli mal finir.

Elle s'approcha des gamins, qui lui firent fête, s'approcha de l'énorme bête et s'amusa à fixer bien droit dans les yeux auparavant meurtrier le monstre qui a failli lui coûter sa vie.

Elle emprunta un couloir des ténèbres et se rendit sur un appui surplombant le paysage.

« _Comme la tour de l'horloge…_ » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis plusieurs heures. Mais elle a eut énormément de chance qu'aucun de ses amis soit tombé… à part…

A sa pensée, ses yeux se brouillèrent.

_Mon père._

Elle fut rejoins par celui qu'elle attendait. Un homme, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire, avec sur ses épaules une légère armure d'argent retenant une longue cape. Il avait deux billes d'onyx brillant dans les yeux, un nez long en forme de bec d'aigle, bien que certains le qualifie de crochu, des cheveux mi longs, lisse et noirs, une peau blanche. A sa ceinture était attachée sa baguette magique.

?: Ah Sev' !

Severus : Voilà. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Il s'assoit.

Severus : Ne me refait plus une peur pareille ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester !

?: Mmmph. Il faut savoir se sacrifier.

Elle enleva sa capuche, révélant son visage au soleil levant. Un visage fin, pointu, deux yeux verts fendus d'une pupille draconique, des cheveux noirs de jais coupés cours, deux oreilles pointus supportant une paire de boucles d'oreille noires en forme du signe distinctif de son organisation.

Severus : N'empêche, j'ai eu peur, Loxsy chou !

Loxsa : Quoi LOXSYCHOOOU ?

Elle poussa le Maitre des Potions pour l'embêter. Leurs rires se firent rapidement entendre.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence…

Loxsa : Aujourd'hui, ça fait 225.

Severus : Huh ?

Loxsa : Eh bien … ça fait 225 jours que je suis devenue Simili… Sauvée par Xemnas…

Severus : Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi avant… Ni de Calypso… Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi…

Loxsa : D'accord, assis-toi, détends toi, ne t'inquiètes pas si d'autres gens viennent m'écouter, enfin bref … Voici mon histoire… Mon horrible histoire…

**Day – 1**

Une jeune fille dormait tranquillement dans son lit, et était au chaud, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait, elle se sentait si bien…

A côté d'elle, il y avait un journal.

La première page était … Pour le moins étrange.

_**La nouvelle république**_

_**LE MYSTERE DE LA PLACE LECLERC**_

_**Il y a une semaine on vous relatait que de mystérieux monstres était apparus, s'attaquant a tout ce qui bougeait, tuant ainsi deux enfants.**_

_**Il semblait qu'ils étaient invincibles, mais hier, a 20h09, place Leclerc, à Montmorillon, une passante tentant d'échapper à 5 de ces monstres fut sauvée par deux mystérieux individus vêtus de noir, tuant les monstres. Elle a pu les prendre en photo et on les a édités. Si vous voyez ces individus ou que vous êtes les personnes concernées, appelez le numéro suivant, pour être interrogé sur le pourquoi du comment arrivez vous a tuer ces monstres.**_

_**Les consignes de sécurité et la quarantaine sur la ville de Montmorillon sont toujours tenues, mais les 3èmes peuvent sans crainte se rendre a leur brevet blanc puis repartir chez eux. **_

_**Voici le numéro…**_

En dessous du numéro, deux ombres semblaient danser, massacrant les sans cœurs dans un ballet mortel. Leur beauté n'avaient d'égal que leur grâce et leur noirceur…

Le portable sonna. Et oui, la jeune fille chanceuse qui dormait si bien avait ce p***** de brevet blanc. Urgh.

Elle se leva, la tête dans le derrière, s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'un sweat a capuche noir rayé de bleu, elle peigna ses cheveux mi longs noirs, observa ses yeux bleu gris striés de jaune, se disant qu'elle avit de la chance de les avoir, ceux là.

Une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année fit irruption dans la salle d'eau, s'habillant d'une main, se brossant les dents de l'autre, et parlant avec sa bouche pleine de mousse, mais miracle, correctement !

Femme : Alors chaton, prête à buter des maths ?

Fille : Mmmmmh mmmh… T'as vu le journal d'hier ? Ils ont mis tes photos.

La femme se tut, et l'espace de quelques millisecondes, la fille eut l'impression qu'un voile sombre avait recouvert les iris vert et marron de sa mère.

Fille : Maman ?

Femme : Mmmh ? Dépêche-toi Calypso, ou tu va rater ton bus !

Calypso courut alors en quatrième vitesse et comme elle a de la chance, elle rata magistralement son bus, et se résolut à aller à pied.

Calypso : C'est pas vrai que je vais devoir y aller à pieds… Il fait encore nuit… C'est à ce moment là qu'on se fait le plus attaquer…

Elle courut à travers les rues, a perdre haleine.

2 silhouettes encapuchonnées la suivirent.

Elle arriva sans encombre au collège, mais se rendit compte que finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de pas venir. Un mot accroché à la grille disait que le brevet blanc sera déplacé, mais que ceux qui étaient venus pouvait rester et aller dehors ou dans la salle d'étude. Un groupe de 4èmes batifolaient déjà dans la neige. Elle alla s'assoir en face d'eux et commença à dessiner.

Un couple dansant et tuant des monstres dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune.

La reproduction de la photo.

Des hurlements l'arrachèrent de sa torpeur.

Les 4èmes s'en allaient en hurlant, l'une des leurs gisant dans la neige, évanouie. 4 êtres noirs aux yeux jaunes globuleux se baissèrent vers leur victime. Calypso se leva, partagée par l'envie d'aider cet élève et celui de prendre la fuite.

Elle allait se décider quand une des créatures la dévisagea, si on pouvait le dire. Elle vit alors le visage de leur victime : une jeune fille, blonde comme les blés, qui palissait de seconde en seconde tandis que s'écoulait, d'une blessure au niveau de la cage thoracique, des flots de sang bouillants.

Calypso marqua un arrêt, horrifié.

Ces bêtes lui ont arrachés le cœur.

Se retenant de vomir, elle prit les jambes à son cou. Elle trébucha et tomba.

Les 4 bêtes se rapprochaient en galopant, elles allaient se jeter sur elle…

Lorsqu'un éclair d'argent se matérialisa.

Courant, il invoqua deux épées lasers, trancha les immondes bêtes, les réduisant à rien.

Calypso releva les yeux.

Un homme la regardait de ses yeux d'or fondu, encadrés par quelques mèches argenté d'une longue chevelure lui tombant au creux des reins. Ils tranchaient singulièrement avec sa peau mate.

Il lui tendit une main que Calypso saisit et la releva.

?: Je t'ai enfin trouvée…

Calypso : Hein ?

?: Si ces monstres étaient là… C'était pour toi. Ce monde n'est pas en sécurité si tu y reste…

Calypso était abasourdi. Elle doutait, mais fit le mauvais geste : elle se noya dans les yeux or.

Ce type ne mentait pas.

Calypso : Qui êtes vous ?

?: Mon nom est Xemnas…

Calypso le regarda gravement.

Puis il fit apparaitre son nom. En immenses lettres d'or.

Xemnas : Je sens… Que tu te poses des centaines de questions… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Calypso lui dit.

Xemnas : En est tu vraiment sur ? Sais-tu au moins … Qui tu es ?

Calypso, après réflexion, se dit que ce type n'avait pas tort… Même pas du tout.

Xemnas fit coulisser sa main comme si devant lui se tenait un panneau.

Les lettres tournèrent autour de Loxsa, qui changea progressivement d'apparence : Elle maigrit, ses muscles se dessinèrent un peu, ses oreilles s'allongèrent. Elle ferma ses yeux. Les lettres s'arrêtèrent et tous les deux, ils se placèrent paume contre paume, tandis qu'un énorme X flamboyant apparut, faisant s'évaporer quelques lettres.

Calypso ouvrit ses yeux.

Des yeux fendus.

Des yeux de dragons.

Elle lut les lettres d'or.

Calypso :… Loxsa…

Xemnas : La nouvelle toi.

Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter.

Son dernier regard fut pour le cadavre de la jeune fille, au milieu de neige vermeil, cette même neige qui est blanche autour d'elle.

Elle regardait la dernière personne qu'elle verrait de son monde.

Elle ne doit pas y retourner. Pour ses parents. Pour les autres.

Elle ne reviendra que lorsqu'elle sera assez forte.

Elle suivit Xemnas dans le couloir de ténèbres qu'il a crée.

Le monde devint noir.

A suivre…

Reviews ?


	2. Découverte

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte**

**Day 0**

Loxsa se réveilla avec une douleur intense à la tête. Elle promena son regard dans sa chambre. Les souvenirs remontèrent.

_La jeune fille blonde baignant dans son sang…_

_L'homme aux cheveux argent…_

Elle se releva et alla vers une porte, se révélant être celle d'une salle de bain commune.

_Emportée… Evanouie à peine arrivée… L'homme qui appelait des personnes… Une flamme éblouissante…_

Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle put dans les toilettes. Elle se sentait faible. Incroyablement faible Elle se mit à pleurer car l'image bien nette de la jeune fille dansait derrière ses paupières. Elle réveilla quelqu'un, car elle sentit qu'on la soutenait et qu'on la ramenait vers sa chambre. Elle murmura un petit « désolé » avant de s'écrouler dans le lit.

Le même quelqu'un revint avec l'argenté et un homme qui lui fit avaler une potion pour la calmer et l'endormir un jour entier.

**Day 1**

Loxsa se réveilla, son mal de tête a disparu. « Cool » pensa-t-elle.

Elle remarqua alors une jeune femme à côté d'elle.

Agée de tout au plus une vingtaine d'années, elle était en train de dormir sur une chaise à côté du lit. Ses cheveux, mi- longs et plaqués sur le crâne, ne rebiquait pas, à l'exception de deux mèches qui pendait bien au dessus du cuir chevelu. Son visage était très fin, triangulaire, elle avait de fines lèvres roses, un petit nez et de longs cils noirs, surement teintés de mascara. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau noir a fermeture éclair en argent, ne modifiant pas les formes qu'il cache. Cette fille aurait pu être mannequin. Elle chaussait des bottes noires à talons argent assorties au manteau, qui, légèrement ouvert en bas, laissait voir un pantalon en cuir noir.

Et ses ronflements, bien que discrets, égayaient le silence de la chambre.

Loxsa : Euh… Madame ?

Elle fit poke poke sur le bras. Reniflement de la blonde.

Loxsa :… Madame ?

Elle secoua la blonde qui grognassa.

Loxsa : HEY HO U'RE DEAD ?

Cette fois la blonde se réveille.

?: Hein ? Que… Ah, salut !

Loxsa : Bonjour.

?: Hey tu peux me dire salut tu sais ! Et me tutoyer !

Loxsa : Ok super, je vais me recoucher.

Mais la furie blonde lui arracha sec la couverture.

Loxsa : KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle rattrapa la couverture car elle était en sous vêtements.

?: Ah ooups, j'avais oublié que tu étais a poil… Au fait je t'ai apporté des fringues !

Fringues qu'elle balança sur la plus jeune, qui mourut avant d'émerger de ce tas de tissus qui l'étouffait.

Mais elle ressuscita tout sec car la blonde l'as sortie du tas de fringues.

Loxsa : beeen merci… Euh…

?: Larxène. Je m'appelle Larxène.

Loxsa : Et moi Loxsa.

Larxène : Habille toi vite, que je t'amènes à notre salle de réunion. Tu vas t'introduire, te présenter si tu préfères. Alors… Tiens… Un débardeur, un slim en cuir, des bottes… Oublie pas les sous vêts…

Loxsa fut ainsi vêtu d'un pantalon collant, d'un débardeur bleu et noir, de bottes plates, et Larxène la fit rentrer dans un manteau a fermeture argent.

Loxsa : Ouaaaaaaah la classe !

Larxène : C'est notre uniforme… Tu devras l'honorer et t'en montrer digne. Et pour faire classe, tu descends pas trop la fermeture du bas, c'est aussi pratique pour les jambes, plus de liberté de mouvements, tu vois ? Allez, go !

Larxène l'emmena hors de la chambre dans un dédale de couloirs à la blancheur aveuglante, tranchant avec leurs tenues sombres. Elles arrivèrent à une antichambre. Une immense porte, semblant faite d'argent, trônait, incrustée dans le plus petit mur de l'antichambre qui était en forme de trapèze.

Larxène : Voilà. Mets ta capuche.

Loxsa : Merci pour cette nuit.

Larxène : Oh tu sais, ce n'est rien… C'est surtout Ax' qui t'as veillé en fait. C'est lui que tu remercieras.

Loxsa : Ax' ?

Larxène : Tu verras.

Elle se téléporta dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Loxsa prit son mal en patience et attendit.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parût une éternité, les portes massives s'ouvrirent. La jeune fille s'avança dans une salle, très très haute, tout en hauteur en fait, avec des piliers, d'un blanc immaculé qui faisait mal aux yeux.

Arrivée au centre de la pièce, elle eut du mal à retenir sa surprise.

_C'est pas des piliers, ce sont des trônes !_

Et sur ces trônes, 14 personnes, très peu avec la tête découverte, la dévisageait. Elle reconnut de suite Xemnas.

Xemnas : Je vois que tu es réveillée, parfait.

Loxsa : …

Xemnas : Ne sois pas timide, présente toi…

Loxsa : Je m'appelle Loxsa, dans la vie normale, je suis une collégienne qui allait passer son brevet dans quelques mois et j'ai juste vu une fille se faire déraciner le cœur par des créatures horribles, et comme je suis couarde au possible, je me suis enfuie et avec ma chance légendaire, je me suis pris la gamelle du siècle… Et c'est au moment où j'allais me faire bouffer par ces bestioles que vous êtes venu me sauver… Xemnas, c'est ça ?

Xemnas :…

Loxsa : Sauf que là j'étais stressée à mort et que vous auriez mieux faits de me laisser tranquillement bouffer par ces bestioles. J'ai une vie de merde pas possible…

Xemnas :… T'es suicidaire ?

Loxsa : Un peu.

Xemnas : O.O' Ok.

Loxsa : Oui. It's mich.

Xemnas : Ok. Alors moi c'est Xemnas, le Supérieur…

?: Comme le jambon Fleury Michon !

Xemnas : IX, ta G. E. U. L. E.

IX : Roooh lalaaaa…

Xemnas : Je manipule le néant et mes armes c'est des aérolames.

Loxsa : Noki.

Xemnas : A côté de moi c'est Xigbar, notre sniper attitré. Surnommé l'Archer, ne rate presque jamais sa cible (99.9999999999999999999999999999 9 pour cent) mais quand ça arrive c'est qu'il a été déconcentré par IX.

IX : I've got a nice ass ! Et j'assume pleinement!

Xigbar: Owii. Ah et je me bats avec des fusils lasers et je manipule l'espace et j'adoooore les pirates. Enchanté !

Loxsa : De même.

Xemnas : Le balourd avec des tresses, c'est Xaldin, il se sert de lances…

IX : De cure dents…

Xemnas prit sa botte droite et la balaça dans le tête d'un mec encapuchonné, on entendit un craquement assez horrible.

IX : AAAAH MON NEEEZ !

Xemnas : DTC !

IX : Nan j'ai dit : AAAAH MON NEEEZ !

Xemnas :…

Loxsa : Je comprends.

Xemnas : Merci. Donc le III manipule le vent et des cures dents… Pardon des lances. Et j'ai la flemme de continuez les présentations car à chaque fois l'autre abruti de nombre IX m'interrompt, comme si j'avais que ça à branler, merde !

?: Xemnas, ne soit pas grossier s'il te plait, sinon, je jouerais plus au jeu du lit qui bouge avec toi !

Xemnas : Pardon VII.

Loxsa, elle… Ben on l'avait perdu, elle est morte de rire.

Après s'être ressaisie un peu…

IV : Moi c'est Vexen, je suis un savant glacial fou qui manipule la glace et un bouclier avec des bords tranchants ! *T'as intérêt à me foutre la paix, espèce de pisseuse !*

Loxsa : Ok. *T'es qu'une Barbie qui se fait envoyer en l'air par 3 mecs en même temps !* *ndla : aimable, dis donc…* *ndla2 : 3 mecs c'est possible ?*

V :… *Je me nomme Lexaeus. J'aime l'élément Terre. J'ai une hachépée qui est la cousine du marteau de Mario. On me surnomme le Héros Silencieux.*

Loxsa :… *j'adore télépathier avec toi.*

VI : …*Moi aussi ! Je me nomme Zexion, et je me bats avec un lexique ! Et j'adore les illusions et lire !*

Loxsa :… *Vrai ? Moi aussi !*

VII : S'il vous plait, votre conversation en sourdine est intéressante mais mieux vaut dire à haute voix ! Je m'appelle Saïx, je manie une claymore et j'adore les nuits de pleine lune ! Enchanté ! *ndla : quel entrain !*

VIII : Salut. Je m'appelle Axel.

Loxsa : C'est toi Ax' ?

Axel : Oui *méga sourire Colgate*

Loxsa : AAaaaaaaaaah ! *s'évanouit*

IX : Moi c'est Demyx, je suis un musicien, j'ai un sitar de la mort qui tue, et je manipule l'eau !

X : Je m'appelle Luxord, je contrôle le temps et j'aime mes cartes, qui sont d'ailleurs mes armes ! Connais tu le trip poker ?

Loxsa : Jveux pas savoir.

Luxord : Sainte Nitouche.

XI : Mon nom est Marluxia, je manipules la flore et j'attaque à coups de faux !

Loxsa : Tu sens bon…

Marluxia *voix sensuelle* : Tu aimes ? Allez, viens…

XII : Hey arrête Marlu, t'es en train de choquer XIII et XIV ! Bon tu me reconnais ? Je suis Larxène, Larxy pour les amis, je suis électrique et adepte des poignards !

XIII : Mon nom est Roxas, je manie la Keyblade, et je brille comme la lumière du crépuscule…

XIV : Moi c'est Xion, je manie la Keyblade aussi, et je suis vive comme la lumière de l'aube…

Le tour de la salle étant fait, Loxsa vit qu'elle oubliait certaines choses.

Loxsa : Mais je sais pas qui je suis… Ni quel élément, ni quelle arme je manipule…

Xemnas : Avance au milieu du cercle, et attend de te dévoiler…

Elle s'avança au milieu du cercle, où était frappé en gris un signe étrange, aux couleurs changeantes.

Xemnas : Rien n'exclue que tu sois du même élément que l'un d'entre nous, ni doté de la même arme…

Loxsa se détendit. Et l'attente commença.

Elle était presque en état de transe lorsque la révélation vient alors s'imposer.

Le signe sous ses pieds devient noir, elle étendit ses bras où deux cercles tournant de plus en plus vite se formaient, s'agrandissaient, pour enfin se matérialiser.

Une aura de ténèbres et des chakrams d'or et d'onyx.

Un rugissement perça le silence de la salle.

Xemnas : Bienvenue à toi, Loxsa, membre numéro XV, dans l'organisation XIII.

**Day 1 (soir)**

Après lui avoir fait visité toute l'Illusiocitadelle, Xemnas emmena Loxsa sur une plage sombre, éclairée par la lune.

Xemnas : Oui, c'est dur les premières fois, mais tu t'y feras… *allusion au fait que Loxsa s'est évanouie 2 fois suite a l'utilisation des couloirs de ténèbres*

Loxsa : C'est beau…

Elle s'avança, enleva ses bottes et, en riant, s'amusa à courir dans l'eau. Mais les rires furent vite remplacés par des pleurs. Elle rejoint Xemnas sur un palmier un peu penché et se laissa choir.

Xemnas : C'est normal aussi…

Loxsa : J'ai fait des cauchemars cette nuit…

Xemnas : J'ai une solution… En fait, c'est parce que l'ancienne toi est encore en toi, il faut la dissocier, c'est tout.

Il sortit une potion.

Xemnas : Sache que ce n'est pas sans risque, mais tous les Organisationnistes y ont eu droit, sinon ils pouvaient pas libérer les cœurs. Tu plongeras dans un profond sommeil, dont tu risques de ne pas sortir. Après, il faudra tout te réapprendre.

Loxsa : De toute façon, je suis tellement nulle que bon… Je me ferais tuer a la première occasion…

Xemnas : Bois.

Loxsa but la potion sans plus de questions, n'ayant même pas écouté Xemnas.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'elle chutait.

Xemnas *la rattrapant* : Plus aucun souvenir… Tu seras ma petite soldate…

**Day 1 (soir) – Manoir Oblivion**

Une jeune fille veillait devant un globe de verre.

?: Pourvu qu'il se réveille…

Un jeune garçon, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, semblait sourd à ses appels dans la bulle de verre où il dormait.

Des bruits de course et des jurons se firent entendre. Je censure car vous risquez fort d'être choqué en entendant.

?: NAMINEEEE !

La blonde se retourna, et fixa de ses yeux bleu où la tristesse vivait depuis quelque temps un homme enveloppé de rouge, se cachant le corps, sauf deux yeux d'or fondu.

Les mêmes que Xemnas.

Naminé : DiZ ?

DiZ : Il y en a une nouvelle qui arrive !

Naminé : Oh non. NON.

Ils coururent jusqu'à une salle similaire à l'autre où dormait le brun.

Il y avait une fleur de verre.

Où des milliers de couleurs, de senteurs et d'impression convergeait.

DiZ : Des souvenirs…

Les souvenirs constituèrent le corps d'une jeune fille brune, coupée courte, vêtue d'un débardeur rouge et d'un jean noir, avec des lunettes rectangulaires rouges.

Naminé : Non… Pas encore…

DiZ : Il y a un membre de plus à l'Organisation XIII.

Gravement, DiZ et Naminé se défigurèrent, puis leurs regards convergèrent vers une fenêtre en hauteur.

Un immense cœur d'or illuminait la nuit sans étoiles du Manoir Oblivion.

A suivre…


	3. Dragon d'Obsidienne et Simili égyptienne

**Chapitre 3: Dragon d'Obsidienne et Simili égyptienne**

**Day 15**

Loxsa s'éveilla lentement, ne semblant pas percuter où elle est, ni qui elle est, ni ce qui lui manquait et qui arriverait sans doute à résoudre ses questions, et aussi pourquoi! Pourquoi avait elle l'impression de se transformer en belle au bois dormant!

Dans son cas, ce serait la Simili à l'Illusiocitadelle dormante.

*****ndla: TROLOLOOOOL LE JEU DE MOTS POURRIIIIIII!* *que celle ou celui qui n'as jamais au grand jamais fait de blagues ou de jeux de mots pourris lui balance la première Keyblade. Ou Claymore. Ou Chakrams. Enfin un truc qui fait mal car l'auteur est fin prête a aller à l'asile*****

Doooooooooooooonc...

Elle se leva et, ayant perdu la mémoire, sortit et suivit le couloir qui passait devant la porte de sa chambre. Qui allait tout droit à la salle de détente, de missions et de rapports de toute l'Organisation, centralisé par VII, le Devin Lunaire, plus communément appelé Saïx ou Puppy (seul Xemnas à le droit de l'appeler comme tel) (oui mesdames messieurs, même si c'est Demyx qui provoque sa transformation en chiot et que Xemnas n'arrive qu'à la forme Berserk, mais il s'en plaint pas, car même, il aime ça! oh le petit s***m*** ARGH LE BIG INDICE KOUWA! Ok jme tais).

Loxsa : Euuuuh...

Saïx : Saïx peut-être. Comme convenu, tu va faire ta semaine d'apprentissage.

Loxsa : Euuuuh...

Saïx : Oooooh suis je bête ! Tu t'es, comment dire, _endormie ! _Ou plutôt devrais-je dire... _Presque cassée-brisée-surutilisée-inutile ?_

Loxsa :...

Saïx : Axeeeeeeel !

Une forme rouge sur le canapé bougea un peu.

Saïx : AXEEEEEEEEEEL !

Grognements, mais pas un pet de mouvements.

Saïx : AXEL SI TU TE LEVE PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE TE FERAIS UNE CHOSE QUE TU ADORERAIS MAIS COMME T'ES HETERO, TU VAS PAS AIMER ! (HE. IS. MINE.)

Axel : NON PAS MON CUUUL !

Loxsa : O.O'''

Larxène arrive avec un caméscope, du pop corn et un cri de guerre.

Larxène : DU NON-CON ! OU C'EST ? OU C'EST !

Loxsa : Gnéé non-con?

Larxène : Viens, je vais t'expliquer...*rire sadique*

Quelques secondes après...

Loxsa : O.O''''''''''

Axel : Faut pas l'écouter cette folle quand elle délire...

SaÏx : J'avoue... Dis Axel, c'est quoi d'ailleurs cette tenue ? T'es pas en vacances que je sache !

Axel portait un petit pull sans manches rouge, frappé d'un signe de l'Organisation noir, et portait de grandes mitaines en résille rouge. Un pantalon battle noir légèrement abaissé et révélant le bas du dos, un peu recouvert par un boxer (un boxer rouge CK, note Loxsa) ainsi que des Converses noires avec des flammes complètent la tenue pas du tout organisationelle.

Axel : Mais c'est mon jour de congé !

Saïx : Depuis quand t'as des jours de congé ?

Axel : Depuis qu'il a été prouvé qu'il faut 10 heures de sommeil, je les fait pas, donc... Je les complètent !

SaÏx : Sérieux ?

Axel : Ouiii !

SaÏx : My ass...

Axel : Désolé, pas intéressé par... Comment déjà ?

Loxsa :Non-con. Avec toi en dessous.

Axel : Merci.

Saïx : Pour la peine, tu va m'enlever cette tenue, et mettre la tenue conventionnelle car tu va t'occuper de Loxsa !

Axel : Et mon jour de congé ?

Saïx : DTC !

Axel :... Aïe... Et c'est pas juste...

Il part dans sa chambre en grommelant, sans se douter que derrière lui, sous les pouffements du devin, Loxsa lui fixait sa chute de reins en rougissant jusqu'à concourir avec ses cheveux.

30 minutes plus tard...

Saïx : PUTAIN C'EST PAS POSSIBLE DE METTRE SI LONGTEMPS A SE FRINGUER ! Loxsa, va le voir, ou tu risques de pas savoir te battre avant la saint glin glin.

Loxsa partit dans le couloir et, en bonne chercheuse, ouvrit a la volée toutes les portes a sa portée.

Au bout de la VI ème porte...

Loxsa : 4 chambres vides, une bibliothèque servant de chambre à Zexion... *elle l'as trouvé dans une position compromettante* et Xemnas qui roupillait encore...

Elle s'avança vers la VII puis après mure réflexion, et après avoir vu le plafond orné d'une lune détaillée (nan bande de pervers, pas celle là ! L'autre!) avec des constellations, déduisit que c'était celle de Saïx, et que comme c'était le nombre VII, et Axel le nombre VIII...

Loxsa*éclair de génie* : Axel est dans la VIII !

Elle courut devant la chambre, et entra sans frapper.

Elle tomba sur un Axel trempé, vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, encore mouillé et chaud de sa douche.

Ce fut le choc de trop pour la jeune fille, qui s'évanouit devant cette vision paradisiaque.

Axel : Oups.

40 minutes et une déberserkation plus tard...

Saïx : OK elle est remise, mais je pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça...

Loxsa*rouge* : Oh you touch my tralalaaaaa... Mmmmh my ding ding dong !

Lexaeus : C'est qui qui chante du Gunther ?

Axel : Je vais l'emmener, hein ?

Saïx : Finalement, je pense qu'on devrait...

Xaldin : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? Ben... Pourquoi elle chante ça ?

Loxsa : Lalala lalala lalalalalaaaaa...

Xaldin : Ah... Elle a du voir notre fireman presque à poil, et ça a allumer le feu !

Loxsa se releva et s'accrocha à la taille d'Axel.

Loxsa : Vas y, tu m'as rien montré tout à l'heure !

Axel : T'es sympa, mais tu m'effraies...

Lexaeus : Attend je l'assomme.

BOOONG !

Lexaeus : Et hop, elle va faire un gros dodo !

Tous : O.O'''''''

Après que Lexaeus soit parti...

Saïx : Axel, vérifie qu'elle ne perde pas de sang, ou de liquide encéphalique... Des fois qu'il aurait pas frappé trop fort...

Axel : Ben si on avait un cœur j'aurais pu, mais là y a rien qui coule...

Saïx : Attends je reviens avec un truc pour la réveiller.

Un seau d'eau, des injures, une autre débersekation et des fringues sèches plus tard...

Loxsa s'avança hors du passage des ténèbres d'Axel, presque pas nauséeuse, et suivie d'un millième de seconde par le roux déguingandé.

Ils se tenaient sur une grande place découverte, au pied de ce qu'il semblait être le clocher d'une grande gare. En contrebas, se tenait une ville aux maisons de plus en plus petites et trapues a partir du clocher, avec de grands espaces qui devaient être des place. La gare étant en hauteur, ils pouvaient même voir une plage a l'ouest et des collines chatoyantes à l'horizon, baignés par le coucher du soleil.

Axel : Bienvenue à la Cité du crépuscule. Ici c'est la Place de la gare, c'est là qu'on va commencer a s'entrainer... Invoque tes chakrams, s'il te plait.

Après, Loxsa eut le droit d'être examinée (enfin, ses armes...).

Axel : Ils sont d'une beauté... C'est le modèle par défaut ? Y a pas de panneau ?

Loxsa : C'est quoi des panneaux ?

Axel : Ce sont des morceaux d'énergie pure qui modifie les caractéristiques magiques et physiques de tes armes. On ne les utilise que pour les armes, quoique... Vexen les utilise aussi pour faire péter son laboratoire, quand il fait des expériences !

Loxsa : Ah...

Axel : Ils sont très beaux... Mais ce modèle est inconnu. Il faudrait demander le Lexique des Armes de Zexion... On lui demandera ce soir, ok ?

Loxsa acquiesça et, des Sans-coeurs venant de les interrompre, s'engagea dans le combat.

**Day 15 (soir)**

Ils en revinrent, harassés par leur entraînement.

Axel : Zex' !

Zexion : Que me veux tu, ignoble néophite manipulant l'élément destructeur du monde ?

Axel : Moi aussi je vais bien ! Et c'est pour la demoiselle ! T'as ton Lexique des Armes ?

Zexion sortit le livre tandis que Loxsa exhibait fièrement ses armes sous son nez.

Zexion : La belle affaire... Tes chakrams ne sont pas répertoriés...

Loxsa : Ben pourtant t'en a beaucoup de modèles... *328 et encore*

Zexion : Ben excuse môa, mais vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul manieur de chakrams ici...

Loxsa : Deux s'il te plait... *grrr grrr grrr*

Zexion : Excuses, mais comme tu n'as pas validé ta journée de préparation ou d'entraînement si tu préfère, tu n'es rien pour l'Organisation *mode je suis méchant*

Loxsa : *grrrr grrr grrrrr grrrr*

Zexion : Il va falloir que tu les nommes.

Loxsa regarda ses chakrams or et obsidiens.

Loxsa : Black Gold Rose ?

Zexion : C'est le nom d'une faux à Barbie boy.

Marluxia : KOUWA !

Loxsa : Sang noir ?

Axel : Nan, c'est plus pour des armes au corps a corps, genre épée...

Marluxia : Loxsa, il y a une arme et une sorte de corps à corps qui te plairaient sûrement... Plus... *parfum entêtant, envoûtant et aphrodisiaque qui se répand*

Axel :...

Zexion :...Obsédé.

Loxsa : Ah... Je me disais que c'était pas net aussi...

Axel : Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à fourrer. Vexen, par exemple ?

Marluxia : Pardon ? Je pense pas tu vois...

Axel : C'est pas ce que tu _hurlais _l'autre nuit, _dans sa chambre_...

Larxène : Yaoi ? Yaoi ?

Loxsa : Ouais.

Larxène : Ah c'est Marlu qui recommence... Tu sais il est bisexuel, fais y gaffe... Je dis ça pour toi.

Loxsa :...Ok...

Zexion : Bon, tu la nomme ton arme OUI ou MERDE !

S'ensuivit d'autres insultes peu élégantes, au cour duquelles Loxsa saisit plein de nouveaux mots par ses pauvres oreilles, ainsi que Larxène et Axel qui finirent l'une dans sa chambre, l'autre aux toilettes à force de rire comme des malades.

Après sa saute d'humeur...

Zexion : Au pire, regarde bien ton arme et appelle là selon certains éléments.

Loxsa regarda... Mais ce qu'elle vit ne l'inspira pas... Et elle remarqua les poignées de ses armes.

Elles étaient gravées de quatre dragons incrustés de fils d'or. Ils semblaient tellement réels que l'on pouvait entendre leur souffles...

Loxsa : Dragon d'Obsidienne.

Lexique des Armes : **enregistrement terminé.**

**Arme : Chakrams**

**Type : Base**

**Element de composition majeur:Obsidienne/Or**

**Element spirituel : Ténèbres/Lumière**

**Découvert par: num. 15 Loxsa, aucun titre actuellement**

**Nom définitif : Dragon d'Obsidienne**

**Caractéristiques combat : efficaces contre les monstres de type Draconique**

**[confirmer]**

Zexion appuya.

Lexique des Armes:**Dragon d'Obsidienne ajouté.**

Zexion : Et voilà. Vive la technologie avec les tablettes tactiles.

Axel : Modèle Organisation XIII, blanc ou noir breveté !

Les rois de la pub c'est eux ! *et schmidt* **sauf que eux c'est la cuisine *va se pendre* **

Zexion : En-fin-breef.

Axel : Je vais filer à Saïx le rapport de mission...

Loxsa : Et là, je ne serais plus rien, _n'est ce pas EMO-bitch ?_

Zexion : Raah ça ne se fait pas ! _*elfe délurée*_

Lexaeus:_C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI AVEC VOTRE TELEPHATIE A DEUX MUNNIES !_

Zexion et Loxsa : _pardon..._

Axel : Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller au pieu !

C'est là qu'arriva un pauvre Roxas paniqué.

Roxas : AXEL ! OH MON DIEU C'EST HORRIBLE !

Axel : Calme toi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Xion: On... On devait explorer un nouveau monde et... Des personnes...

Roxas : Ils... Ils sont à Illusiopolis !

Saïx : Au bureau du Supérieur. Tous. J'appelle les autres

**Day 15 (soir)-Manoir Oblivion**

DiZ : Alors Riku ?

L'homme aux yeux turquoise et aux cheveux argent veillait la fille brune, qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Riku : C'est pour pas longtemps...

Naminé : DIZ ! RIKU ! IL SE REVEILLE !

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle d'à côté, mais trop tard.

La fleur de verre était ouverte, et dedans s'étirait un jeune homme de 15 ans, brun aux yeux bleu foncé, vêtu d'un débardeur noir, avec la partie ventrale rouge traversé d'une fermeture éclair, un pantacourt multipoches noir, une paire de chaussures jaune et noire et une veste noire courte à capuche. Il portait autour du cou une chaine en argent avec un pendentif en forme de couronne et une paire de mitaines.

?: Oh Riku !

Le brun se jeta dans les bras de l'argenté, qui rata un battement... De cœur.

Riku : Sora...

Ils se regardèrent, saphir contre saphir, et le brun se poussa un peu et sortit de l'emprise de son ami.

Sora : Naminé !

Il la câlina aussi brutalement qu'avec Riku, mais la blonde le repoussa.

Naminé : Tu te souviens de quoi ?

Sora : Beeeeen de tout, non ? Je perds pas la boule ?

Naminé : Te souviens tu de pourquoi tu étais enfermé ?

Sora : Parce que... J'ai un Simili qui a mes souvenirs, mais je les ai !

Naminé : Pourtant... Roxas avait toujours des visions de tes souvenirs... Peut-être n'auras t-il plus de visions ?...

Un bruit d'explosion retentit.

DiZ : OulalalalalaaaaAAAAAAARRRGH !

Naminé, Riku et Sora accoururent dans la salle d'à côté, et le spectacle leur coupa le souffle.

La fleur de verre était complètement explosé, DiZ fesait bien finalement de porter une épaisse couche de vêtements. Au milieu des débris, allongées, pas une, mais deux jeunes filles étaient allongées.

Riku alla chercher celle qui surveillait, il la suréleva un peu lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses deux yeux bleu-gris veiné de jaune.

Riku : Tu... Tu vas bien ?

?:... Ma... Ma tête... J'ai l'impression... Qu'elle va exploser...

Naminé s'agenouilla auprès de l'autre fille, qui se relevait en se débarrassant des débris de verre autour d'elle, et fut frappée par sa beauté.

Elle était grande, fine, vêtue d'un débardeur violet et d'un short noir, portait des Doc Martens noires et violettes, ainsi qu'un ras du cou avec un œil d'Horus argent et bleu. Ses cheveux étaient coupé en carré plongeant avec une frange, et ses yeux étaient maquillés de khôl, à l'égyptienne. De multiples bracelets d'or et d'argent au bras droit et un brassard d'ivoire et d'or, gravé d'un œil d'Horus au lapis-lazuli, avec des mitaines et des tatouages tribaux aux bras et au cou,semblant être des griffures de quelque créature légendaire, complétaient l'apparence et la tenue de la jeune fille.

Naminé allait la toucher lorsque d'un mouvement svelte, la fille se redressa, sauta et se réceptionna en position guerrière, sa jambe gauche tendue et la droite pliée, en feulant, et ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient... Frappants. Ils étaient orange vif, comme ceux d'un faucon. Et elle invoqua aussi sec son arme. Un magnifique arc en bois blanc, avec des dorures gravée et une lame en haut (au cas où il n'y aurait plus de flèches) faite de platine lui apparut dans un éclat de lumière dans les mains, ainsi qu'un carquois d'ébène avec des flèches d'or et d'argent, empennées de plumes de cygne.

Riku : Calme toi, on ne te veut pas de mal ! Qui es-tu ?

Il avait réussi à remettre debout la brune aux yeux gris bleu, et n'avais pas envie que son premier souvenir après réveil soit un bain de sang. Il la tenait encore par les épaules, on ne sait jamais.

La fille les jaugea tous quelques secondes puis fit disparaître son arme.

?: Je suis Nausicaa.

Sora : Oh. C'est un beau nom !

Nausicaa : Je suis née lorsqu'elle fut complète, dans sa bulle, avec tout ses souvenirs.

Riku : Elle ?

Nausicaa : La jeune fille que tu tiens dans tes bras.

?:...Moi ?

Nausicaa : On est opposées toutes les deux, mais on se complètent... N'est-ce pas, Calypso ?

Calypso : Hein ?

Nausicaa : Je suis... Ta Simili.

**Je suis désolée de pas avoir pu éditer plus tôt un chapitre.**

**Et oui, il semble qu'il y ait deux problèmes assez sérieux...**

**Comment vont-ils s'en dépatouiller ?**

… **Bonne question:D**


	4. La Dragonne, l'Egyptienne et la Somebody

**Chapitre 4 : la Dragonne, l'Égyptienne et la Somebody  
**

**Day 15 (nuit)**

Saïx : Tous au bureau du Supérieur. J'appelle les autres.

Sur ce, il se téléporta aux mondes où il se passait des missions. Loxsa se retourna et détailla Xion, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, soutenue par Roxas et Axel qui essayait de la calmer. La jeune fille était, en effet, en proie à la panique.

Après une dizaine de minutes, une alarme résonna partout dans l'Illusiocitadelle.

Axel, Roxas et Xion : Oh oh...

Loxsa : On doit se rendre au bureau de Xemnas !

Au bureau …

Xemnas : Asseyez vous ou vous pouvez... Et remerciez Demyx d'avoir pris la salle de réunion pour une piscine...

Demyx : Oui mais qu'est ce que c'était marrant !

Xemnas : Roxas, Xion, vous avez réussi votre mission, mais à ce que j'ai compris, deux groupes distincts de personnes venant de ce monde sont entrées ici...

Roxas : Oui...

Xemnas : Saïx, comment se nomme ce monde ?

Saïx : Hogwart's castle. Comprenez : le château de Poudlard.

Xemnas : Quels en sont les caractéristiques ?

Saïx : Ils pratiquent ce qu'ils appellent... De la magie.

Xion : Oui, avec des bâtons...

Xemnas : Mmh mmh... On va faire deux groupes. Zexion, Xion, Roxas, Loxsa, en tant que membres les plus jeunes et non majeurs...

Zexion : Mais je le serais dans quelques semaines !

Xemnas : Ok... Si t'as envie de te faire défoncer, c'est ton problème. Xion, Roxas, Loxsa, vous restez là, ces types peuvent être dangereux, vous ne leur ouvrez rien dans la cité, et si il y en a un qui s'infiltre dans l'illusiocitadelle, VOUS VOUS CACHEZ. Capiche ?

Xion : Oui.

Roxas : Compris.

Loxsa : C'est retenu.

Xemnas : Avec moi, Saïx, Axel, Marluxia et Demyx, les autres, ensemble. Vous investissez côté sud et ouest, on prend le nord et l'est !

Aussitôt, ils se volatilisèrent dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Commença une longue attente, durant laquelle ils cédèrent tous au sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Loxsa fut réveillé par un bruit sourd.

Des inconnus ont pénétrés la tour.

Elle sortit, oubliant les consignes, et s'aventura a travers le long dédale de couloirs, de salles, de places miniatures, d'escaliers...

Elle se rattrapa à temps lorsqu'elle entendit... Des voix.

?: On a réussi à lui échapper... Ouf !

?2 : n'empêche, t'as le don de nous mettre dans les emmerdes les plus noires. Reconnais le... Poursuivi par un mégalomane et par des tueurs de créature... C'était pas la jolie fille et le hérisson doré avec leurs drôles de clés, là, c'était carrément une faux!

?3 : Au moins, on sait que c'est la mort... La mort n'empêche à un très beau visage...

?: C'est surtout celui qui jouait avec le feu qui m'a fait peur... Vous avez vus ses roues ?

?4 : Je te le fait pas dire, Potter !

Harry Potter : D... Drago ?

?2 : Bah tiens, vlà la fouine ? Alors, toujours pas charcuté ? T'aurais pas été une grosse perte pourtant !

?3 : Ron !

Harry : C'est pas le moment !

Drago Malefoy : Et moi je vois que tu a été plus intelligent que ton ventre pour abandonner votre courage a deux noises, a vous, les gryffons, et de prendre les jambes a votre cou...

?3 : S'il vous plait...

Loxsa risqua son regard.

Elle voyait 4 personnes, assez jeunes, qu'elle situerait dans l'âge d'Axel, environ 17 18 ans. Il y avait 3 garçons et une jeune fille.

Loxsa : Mmmh, ils on l'air tirés en épingles...

La jeune fille baissa le bras de ceux qui était ses amis, et leur adversaire, après avoir craché qu'il préférait se casser plutôt qu'être avec des gros nuls, se détourna et regarda droit dans les yeux Loxsa.

Loxsa : Oups. Grillée.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent de terreur et, sous les regards perplexes des 3 autres, se précipita vers la porte.

C'était sans compter Loxsa, et son premier passage de ténèbres.

Avant qu'ils eurent le temps d'atteindre la porte, l'elfe sortit du passage, ce qui les décontenança.

Des formes blanches les entourèrent. Des Reflets.

Une voix de stentor leur ordonna de les emmener en salle d'Entrainement et de Simulation.

Cette voix se retourna contre Loxsa.

Xemnas : LOXSA. QUE T'AI JE DIS ?

Loxsa *terrifiée* :...

Xemnas : TU SERAS PUNIE. DEMAIN. TA PUNITION RESTERA A VOIR.

Loxsa : Oui msieur...

Xemnas sortit de l'ombre, suivi par le reste de l'équipe.

Ils remontèrent dans le bureau, où s'étaient réveillés Xion et Roxas et cherchaient désespérément Loxsa.

Xion : Oh Loxsa, ou était tu passée ?

Loxsa : Me prendre une punition... C'est Xemnas qui l'a dit...

Axel : C'était pas malin de ta part. Il aurait pu te tuer...

Loxsa : Je t'en prie, ils se disputaient Axel !

Xion *air sombre* : même. Dans le groupe que Xemnas a capturé, il y a ce qu'on appelle dans leur monde... Un Mangemort.

Axel :... Faut pas se gêner non plus...

Roxas : Ils règnent dans leur monde... Et ils ne mangent pas la Mort, ils la pourvoit... Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Xemnas a eu plutôt peur que Loxsa faite zigouiller...

Loxsa :... *commmence à rêver*

Axel : Il est homo *JTAI CASSER !*

Roxas : Et puis s'il fait ça, c'est juste pour l'aider a compléter kingdom hearts.

Loxsa allait répliquer quand un Reflet apparut, les informant que le second groupe d'intrus a été capturé et qu'il était emprisonné en salle d'Entrainement et de Simulation.

La seconde équipe réapparut, mais salement amoché. Larxène était ouverte de partout et était soutenue par Xigbar, qui vient juste d'agrandir sa collection de cicatrices. Xaldin, Luxord et Vexen avait de sacré cocards, tandis que Lexaeus portait Zexion qui semblait immobile, tel une statue. Marluxia, étant allé les aider après avoir perdu de vue le premier groupe, s'engueulait avec Vexen, mais son comportement changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit Loxsa.

Marluxia : Loxsa !

Il la prit avec force dans ses bras, limite si il l'étouffait pas.

Marluxia : Tu m'as _tellement manquée, mon ange... _*parfum aphrodisiaque*

Loxsa : O.o'

Axel : Hum hum.

Marluxia : Ta beauté, semblable a un parterre de fleur sauvage...

Vexen *colère*:hum hum...

Marluxia : Cette beauté est propre a toi, ma déesse...

Tous : HUM HUUUUM !

Marluxia se sépara à contre cœur de Loxsa qui eut le temps de voir l'éclair de haine pure qui passait dans les yeux du Savant Glacial.

Xemnas : Très bien, descendons dans la salle pour voir ces groupes.

Dans la salle...

Xemnas : Roxas, Xion, que savez vous sur ce monde ?

Xion : Un mage noir, lord Voldemort, fait régner la terreur sur leur monde. Un jour il entendit qu'il serait soit anéanti, soit qu'il anéantira un garçon né à la fin de juillet. Il se mit en tête de le tuer. Le parents du garçon furent tués, mais le bébé survécut. Son nom est Harry Potter.

Harry : Tu n'étais pas une élève en fin de compte...

?3 : On t'avait fait confiance... Pourquoi ?

Xion : Hermione... Je suis l'une des rare a pouvoir supprimer les Sans Coeurs... Et comme vous m'avez vu a l'œuvre, je devais gagner votre confiance pour des informations...

Dans la cage de cartes de Luxord juste en face...

Une femme, avec une robe décolleté de type gothique, et une impressionnante masse de cheveux brune emmêlés, tournait tel un fauve en cage. Immobile, un homme au faciès de serpent scrutait de ses yeux rubis, tout en tournant avec une de ses mains fines ce qui ressemblait à une baguette, un homme qui fesait le tour de la prison, avec sa baguette levée. Il etait grand et pâle, avec des cheveux corbeau mi longs, un nez proéminent et des yeux sans fond, insondables, noirs.

femme : Drago, ou es tu ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec tata et tonton Voldemort ?

Voldemort : Bellatrix, c'est pas le moment... Severus, tu as trouvé une faille ?

Severus : Non... Leur défenses sont parfaites...

Voldemort : Tu es juste incapable, et Bellatrix, arrête, tu me gonfle. Donne ta baguette...

Bellatrix lui donne.

Voldemort : _DOLORIIS !_

Dans la seconde cage, qui ressemblait a un incendie...

Drago : POURQUOI QU'ON A LA PRISON LA PLUS POURRITE !

?3 *bon allez, ce personnage, c'est Hermione* : Arrête ça sert à rien...

Ron : Heureusement que j'ai amené des saucisses:3

Axel : C'EST QUI LE GOGOLE AVEC DES SAUCISSES QUI TACHE MON ESSENCE ?

Ron : Oups...

A l'extérieur des prisons...

Xemnas : Loxsa, il est minuit une, ta punition commence maintenant. J'ai tiré un nombre au pif, tu auras 4 punitions, administrées par moi, Axel, Marluxia et Vexen...

Marluxia : On va bien s'amuser...;D

Xemnas : Aucune punition d'ordre esclavagiste ou sexuel n'est accepté.

Axel : Et bam, dans les dents !

Xemnas : Tu lavera la vaisselle... *j'espère qu'elle a pas remarqué le lave vaisselle...*

Loxsa : Bien. *Le lave vaisselle est à côté de l'évier, ce sera assez facile...*

Axel : Tu m'aideras demain a interroger les prisonniers.

Loxsa : Cool !

Marluxia : T'es tellement mignonne que...

Voix d'homme : _DOLORIIS _!

Luxord : Mais ta geule !

PLAAF ! Une carte, telle un tue mouche, s'est levée de nulle part et s'est rabattu sur le Lord noir. Ce qui fit pouffer, malgré la douleur pour les uns, et la chaleur pour les autres, les prisonniers.

Marluxia : J'ai pas le cœur à la punir, car tu es _so sex_...

Loxsa fit apparaître ses chakrams.

Loxsa : Arrête d'être scabreux, c'est chiant à force.

Marluxia : Ok !

Vexen : Tu testeras une potion de ma composition...

Voix d'homme, Severus en fait : Oh, vous êtes un Maîtres des Potions ?

Vexen : Vous vous y connaissez ? Chouette, enfin quelqu'un de CULTIVE !

Il s'empressa d'aller se « taper la discute » selon Axel avec le...

Harry : SALE BATARD GRAISSEUX ILS VOUS ON PAS FAIT LA PEAU ?

Severus : 50 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! ET OUAIS VU QUE JE SUIS DIRECTEUR JPEUX MEME LES BAISSER A DISTANCE ! AH AAAH !

Tous : …... Oooooooo... ké...

Vexen : Cette potion est peut être mortelle Loxsa, mais tu la goutera quand même !:)

Loxsa *yeux exhorbités, bavant et machoire au sol* : KOUWAH ?

Vexen : Demain soir, oublie pas!:)

Axel : Il me fait un peu peur...

Loxsa : Moi aussi !

Xemnas : Ta potion Vexen, elle est prête ?

Vexen : Oui... Loxsa, la voilà, bois là, comme ça ce sera fait ! Allez dodo!:)

Loxsa resta un peu seule après que l'organisation soit partie se coucher... Sauf elle . Elle s'approcha de la cage de feu où Ron avait sorti les marshmallows, l'air de rien.

Le roux, se sentant observé, redressa la tête.

Loxsa : Tu ne devrais pas faire ça...

Quelque part dans la citadelle, quelqu'un hurla d'arrêter d'utiliser son essence pour griller des choses.

Ron : D'accord...

Loxsa : Et puis, comment fais-tu pour manger comme ça, alors que t'es prisonnier ?

Ron : J'en sais rien...

Drago : Tcheuh, coincé avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, un Sang-Mêlé et un traitre à son sang... Quelle honte...

Ron : C'est sur que c'est trop pour une sale fouine...

Harry : Drago, mets là en sourdine et au lieu de faire chier aide nous à trouver un moyen de sortie !

Loxsa : Vous n'en trouverez pas, il faut une perturbation importante d'un individu ou de l'environnement pour espérer briser ces prisons...

Ron : Tuons quelqu'un alors !

Son regard fut le seul a converger vers la « fouine ».

Drago : Belette, t'es le seul a me mater... *JTAI TROP CASSEEEEEEE !*

Loxsa se recula.

Loxsa : Bon je dois boire ça...

Hermione : Attends ! Montre d'abord ça a... aaa... euh...

Severus : A moi peut être ?

Hermione : Oui.

Loxsa : Hé ça va... Il va quand même pas...

L'éclair de haine de Vexen quand Marluxia l'étouffait sous son _amour _lui revint alors.

Loxsa : Tout compte fait, tiens.

Elle trouva un interstice, mais comme la prison de cartes est parfaite dans ses défenses, elle ne put même pas passer un atome qu'elle fut repoussée violemment par un chgamp de force.

Loxsa se releva.

Loxsa : Bon bah... Pas le choix. Heureuse de vous avoir connus hein...

Elle déboucha la bouteille, sans remarquer que Drago la fixait étrangement...

Elle avala le liquide qui est passé de transparent a noir ténèbres, sentit comme un étrange parfum sauvage, puis l'avala.

Elle et Drago, sans prévenir lui, s'écroulèrent sous les hurlements d'Hermione et les jurons d'Harry et de Voldemort.

**Day 16, quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil**

Vexen avait veillé toute la nuit, et c'était pas parce que Marluxia s'est occupé de le « punir »...

Enfin là, il peut...

Il s'est gouré de potion...

Il voulait juste la punir de retenir l'attention de l'homme fleur...

La potion de guérison d'esprit qu'elle devait tester est dans sa main.

Marluxia arriva.

Marluxia : Ben alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Axel : Elle est ou Loxsa ? Elle est pas rentrée se coucher ?

Un rugissement, venant du plus profond des entrailles de l'illusiocitadelle, se fit entendre.

Axel :... C'ETAIT QUOI ?

Marluxia : Me dis pas que...

Vexen :...

Marluxia : Et merde...

**Day 16, quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil (salle d'Entrainement et de Simulation)**

(pensées de Loxsa en Italique)

_Aïe, ma tête..._

_Sa potion, je sais pas à quoi elle sert mais bon... Je vais l'appeler tiens ! Vexen ?_

**GRRRROOOOOOOO...**

Hermione : Attention, elle, elle...

Bellatrix : Ta geule !

_C'est quoi qui a rugi ? Pourquoi ils me fuient ? Et pourquoi les prisons sont plus là ? Quelqu'un a eu un changement important ? Mais hé, ou vous allez ? Vous devez rester ici !_

**GRRRRROOOOOOOOOO...**

Voldemort : Je pensait pas dire ça un jour mais... Harry, Ron, Hermione, allions nous pour fuir, c'est un monstre !

Harry : Ok pas de problèmes !

_Attendez que jme relève et que jvous chope..._

Severus : Oh mon dieu... Elle est... Gigantesque...

_J'arrive pas a me mettre en station debout... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive... ? Et... C'est de la peur que je sens... ? Je sens leur peur !_

Ron : Elle hume l'air... C'est bon signe ?

Hermione : elle doit sentir... Notre peur...

_En tout cas, je les entends même s'ils sont loin... Bon tant pis, j'y vais a quatre pattes... Mais elle est à qui cette patte noire et griffue ?_

**Day XX, monde inconnu**

Deux elfes courent, l'une blessée au cœur, l'autre a l'épaule.

Elles arrivèrent dans une clairière, épuisés.

Enfin, les mystérieux portails de lune apparurent.

?: Vite, c'est notre but, on est proche Falaë !

Falaë : Tu es en pire état que moi et pourtant... tu tiens plus la route que moi... Les soldats approchent... Va t'en Melona...

Melona : Nan, on doit les franchir, les protéger, tu me comprends ? Les protéger !

Ce faisant elle montra deux pierres, l'une noire marbré de turquoise et l'autre pareil mais marbré de rubis.

Falaë se redressa et prit la pierre noire et rouge, et embrassa Melona. Cette dernière répondit avec vigueur et sans retenue a son amante, comme si c'était le dernier.

Mais c'est le dernier...

Falaë traversa le passage mystérieux de ténèbres et atterrit sur un bateau gigantesque bateau, au pied d'un homme...

Falaë sourit. C'est bien celui de sa prophétie.

Il était grand, musclé, vêtu d'un pantacourt noir, et coiffé d'un chapeau orange avec deux smileys, un souriant et un en colère, surmontant un visage fin avec des taches de rousseur, une grande bouche fine et des yeux onyx, encadré par des cheveux noir de jais.

?: Mais... Mademoiselle ?

Falaë : Chut ! De toute façon c'est trop tard... Assis toi et écoute moi...

Il s'assit.

Falaë lui tendit la pierre. Lui dit de la prendre.

Falaë : Protège ceci...

?: Une pierre ?

L'elfe lui prit le poignet et lui donna des souvenirs de sa fuite éperdue...

_La prophétie d'Arya..._

_La prise des pierres dans le trésor du roi félon..._

_L'immense dragon noir en chasse contre elles..._

_Leur séparation..._

Falaë : Non... Pas une pierre...

Alors que la vie la quittait, elle s'abima dans les puits de l'homme tenant la pierre.

?:...

Falaë : Un œuf...

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Falaë :... De dragon...

Sa prise se dessera et lentement, sa main tomba.

**Day 16, Salle d'Entrainement et de Simulation**

Tous : _STUPEFIIIX !_

_Putain, mais a quoi il jouent ?_

_Et putain, pourquoi je suis grande de 15 Mètres, couvertes d'écailles noires luisantes, griffue et qui fait peur ?_

**Mhoooooooooooo...**

Voldemort : Attention, elle se redresse !

_Putain, cette salle est vachement petite ! Hé... Mais ? C'est... Des ailes ?_

**Day 16, salle principale**

Axel : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Vexen allait lui répondre, quand un passage de ténèbres s'ouvrit brutalement et éjecta une elfe au thorax défoncé, serrant contre elle une pierre ovale noire nervurée de turquoise.

Melona : Uuuurgh...

Marluxia : Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ?

Axel et Vexen : ATTENDS TU DEMANDE SI ELLE VA BIEN ALORS QU'ELLE A UNE BLESSURE GRAVE ? NAN MAIS MERCI LE MEC QUOI !

**Day 16, Salle d'Entrainement et de Simulation **(ndla : oui, ça bouge beaucoup:))

Harry : Elle... Elle nous veut pas de mal peut-être ?

Voldemort : Va crever si tu veux ! Oh et puis oui, ça m'arrangera ça m'éviteras de faire le boulot tiens !

_Mais vos geules !_

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAOOOO OO !**

Hermione : On dirait qu'elle nous comprends !

_Mais t'es conne ou quoi, tronche de rongeur ?_

?: Attention, J'EXPLOSE LA PORTE !

Tous les sorciers se dispersèrent avant une intense déflagration.

Les nouveaux venus restèrent bouche bée face a ce qu'ils voyaient.

**Day 16, escalier menant a la salle d'Entrainement**

Axel, Vexen, Marluxia et Melona (tenue par Marluxia) sautaient dans l'escalier pour atteindre la salle au plus vite.

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAOOOO OO !**

Axel : Tenez bon ! On est plus très loin !

Il cria pour prévenir ceux qui étaient derrière et explosa la porte.

Après que son élément fut calmé, il pénétra dans la salle avec les 2 barbies boys et l'elfe.

Pour reculer aussitôt.

Devant eux se tenait une grande et belle dragonne, aussi noire que la nuit, aux écailles aussi brillantes que les élytres d'un scarabée, avec des épines le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bout de la queue, aussi hautes qu'un homme et larges comme Axel environ (selon comparaison de Vexen visuellement), aux griffes d'ivoire aussi longues et effilées que des poignards. Sa queue faisait au moins la longueur de son corps, et de ses puissantes omoplates jaillissaient une paires d'ailes d'une taille cauchemardesque, tendue d'une fine membrane noire et transparente. Sa tête triangulaire était allongée de deux majestueuses cornes et on voyait nettement deux canines blanches et cruelles dépasser au dessus de sa machoire inférieure, en symétrie avec deux narines soufflant l'air des poumons puissament, venant d'un imposant poitrail où était enfermé ce qu'elle cracherais dans quelques mois : le feu, élément de destruction.

Loxsa : _Putain mais il se passe quoi ? J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me touche... La conscience..._

Melona : _Chhht, n'ai pas peur, Skulblaka. Je suis une amie, je ne te veux pas de mal..._

**Groo ?**

Melona : Koff kooffff... Dragonne, pitié, prends le...

L'elfe poussa alors la pierre, qui roula jusqu'à la patte de Loxsa.

**Mrooo...**

Melona : S'il te plait...

Loxsa réussit a entrer en pensée avec l'elfe.

Melona : _C'est un œuf... De dragon... S'il te plait, prends le, protège le, afin qu'il puisse vaincre son père... Le libérer du félon..._

Elle toussa violemment, du sang coula.

Sans mot dire, Loxsa se détransforma en se calmant et en pensant fort a sa condition humaine. Elle prit l'oeuf et s'avança, faisant fi de ses vêtements lacérés, et le donna à Axel. Axel le téléporta dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Loxsa revint vers l'elfe qui se mourrait.

Melona : J'ai... Toujours voulu... être Dragonnier...

Loxsa : Je vois.

Elle redevint dragonne, prit délicatement l'elfe entre ses pattes, et décolla. En prenant soin d'esploser le plafond pour sortir.

Elle appris comment se diriger grâce a l'elfe qui lui donnait son savoir au moyen de souvenirs.

Le soleil se leva et Loxsa l'accueillit d'un rugissement de tristesse.

**Dans la salle commune...**

Xemnas, Saïx et Larxène observent le ballet triste de la dragonne...

Larxène : C'est beau... Tellement beau...

Une musique, semblant venir du lointain, résonna.

Une musique triste.

Une musique funèbre.

Loxsa revint dans la salle et vit le corps de l'elfe se désintégrer, revenir a la nature, sa mère.

Elle reprit sa forme humaine. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

Axel l'enserra.

Axel : Après ta mission... On ira manger une glace. Avec Roxas et Xion... Si tu veux... ?

Loxsa : Oui.

Marluxia : Les sorciers ont pris la fuite...

Vexen : Je suis désolé Loxsa...

Loxsa *amère* : l'erreur est humaine...

**Day 16-Manoir Oblivion**

Calypso et Nausicaa perdirent leurs machoires.

Calypso : UNE AME TRIPARTITE ?

Nausicaa : DEUX SIMILIIIS ?

Riku : Vous en êtes la preuve.

DiZ : Le doute n'est plus permis.

Nausicaa : Mais...

DiZ : la question est : Comment vous allez vous réunir a nouveau ?

Naminé *qui, en raison d'un cerveau lent a démarrer le matin, n'as pas saisi le problème* : Quelqu'un veut le pot de Nutella ?

Calypso : OUI. PASSE.

Naminé : Tiens... Mais t'envoies pas des shoots de Nutella comme ça ! *retire le pot*

Nausicaa : Si je comprend bien... On a, moi et... L'autre simili, des souvenirs qui vont rejaillir... On est liées...

Riku : Mmh mmh.

Nausicaa : Si par malheur, l'une de nous meure alors...

Silence. Puis les yeux de Nausicaa s'agrandirent d'effroi.

DiZ : Vous avez compris. Aucune ne survivra.

Nausicaa : Nam', passe le Nutella...

**Day XX-Monde inconnu**

Ils ont accostés sur une île, a la demande du second, Ace, qui a ramené ce matin une jeune femme aux oreilles pointues mortes et une pierre ovale noire filée de rubis.

Il voulait lui offrir un enterrement décent. Près de la nature.

Lorsque la dernière pelletée de terre eut recouvert le corps de la femme, une petite plante poussa, poussa, poussa, et devint un magnifique arbre...

Un homme, vieux, avec une moustache en forme de sourire, un pantalon carmin, des cicatrices et un grand manteau blanc, se tenait face a l'arbre, avec Ace, son fils qui ne l'est pas. Son nom est Barbe Blanche.

Barbe Blanche : C'est un Yggdrasil. L'arbre de vie et reliant les enfers et le paradis au monde des vivants selon un vieux peuple antique...

Ace : Du peu de souvenirs qu'elle m'as donnée, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle aurai voulu...

Barbe blanche : Et cette pierre ?

Ace : C'est un œuf...

**Day XX-Monde inconnu**

?: Ainsi, vous n'avez pas retrouvez mes précieuses pierres ?

Chef de l'expédition : Non, monseigneur. Les deux inhumaines nous ont semés.

Un formidable rugissement de colère retentit.

L'homme se redressa de son trône et d'un mot en langue étrange, les tua tous.

?: Incapables.

Il espère vraiment que les soi-disantes pierres n'écloseront pas...

**Day 16-fin d'après midi**

Axel : Ah te voilà !

Roxas : Salut !

Xion : Tu vas mieux ?

Loxsa se sentit à l'aise et la conversation démarra.

Axel sortit alors de ses manches 4 glaces bleutées.

Roxas : Owiii !

Xion : Merci Axel !

Axel : hé hé ^^

Il tendit une glace a Loxsa, qui goûta.

Loxsa : Wow... C'est sucré... Et salé en même temps...

Axel : Je propose que tu vienne chaque soir avec nous, pour discuter et manger une glace !

Loxsa : Vrai ? Ça vous gênera pas ?

Roxas : Nan !

Xion : Car maintenant que tu connais notre coin secret et notre glace...

Axel : Et que tu parles beaucoup... On pourrais dire que nous sommes...

Axel, Roxas et Xion : Amiiiis !

Loxsa rigola de ces 3 charlots qui sont bêtes des fois.

Ok, amis alors.

À suivre...


	5. Le côté fantastique de l'O XIII

**petite note de l'auteure  
**

**Ouah, cette fic a dépassé les 230 views! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout! Je souhaite vous remercier, et ça me ferait encore plus plaisir si vous reviewez, vous pourrez apporter votre pierre à cette fic!  
**

**Axel: Youpi, on nous aime!  
**

**Saïx *grincheux*:Oui, ben... pour l'instant on a pas tellement de *yeux de chiots* revieeeews?  
**

**Xemnas: Donc, pour soutenir l'auteure *et la nourrir, car elle me coute cher en nourriture solide, il lui faut du spirituel*...  
**

**Loxsa: Soyez gentils, reviewez! ça ne prend que 5 minutes maxi, et l'auteure y répondra avec joie!  
**

**Demyx: Et elle arrêtera de nous casser les... *se reçoit une keyblade*  
**

**Roxas: Il faut être poli, Demyx...  
**

**Xigbar: Et après le petit mot chiant de l'auteur, la suite!  
**

**Chapitre 5 : Le côté fantastique de l'Organisation XIII**

**Day 23 (soir)**

Vexen se précipita dans la salle commune, où tous les Similis profitaient de leur soirée, en jouant à des jeux, en discutant, en jouant de la musique et chantant pour Zexion et Demyx, et lire.

Vexen : CA Y EST !

Xemnas se leva élégamment de son siège.

Xemnas : Il y en a assez ?

Vexen : Assez pour nous tous et pour tous ceux qui rejoindrons l'Organisation dans sa quête !

Xemnas : Formidable !

Saïx : Quelle potion ?

Xemnas : Celle qu'a donné Vexen accidentellement à Loxsa… D'ailleurs où elle est ?

Sur un toit de l'Illusiocitadelle…

Un grand roux, un petit blond et une fille brune dégustaient une glace à l'eau de mer, assis contre le flanc d'une dragonne.

En effet, Loxsa maîtrisait presque sa forme, ce qui l'aidait pour combattre de gros Sans-cœurs. Elle se détransforma et prit la sacoche qu'elle portait auparavant sur une de ces hanches et qui était par terre à présent.

Loxsa : Je m'inquiète quand même…

Elle sortit une pierre noire veinée de bleu.

Loxsa : Il aurait dû éclore… Non ?

Axel : Il n'est peut-être pas temps ?

Xion : Elle ne t'a rien dit l'elfe sur cet œuf ?

Loxsa : Juste qu'il est d'un dragon…

Elle le leva face au soleil couchant. La lumière traversa partiellement l'œuf, la partie sombre étant le fœtus informe de ce qui deviendra une machine à tuer.

La coquille de l'œuf était fine, mais aussi solide que du diamant, ils avaient tous testés leurs armes dessus. Mais elle était fine, et l'on pouvait distinguer les mouvements de la petite chose à l'intérieur.

Aussi gracieusement qu'une panthère, une blonde électrique vint les rejoindre.

Larxène : Ah, vous êtes là… Le Supérieur nous attend dans la salle d'entraînement.

Loxsa : Ah ?

Larxène : On va pouvoir savoir quel est notre animal…

Ils descendirent à la suite de la blonde électrique, jusqu'à la salle, au plafond réparé, par lequel Loxsa avait pris son envol pour la première fois.

Xemnas : Vous voilà tous ! Donc aujourd'hui mes amis… Est un grand jour.

Il pria Loxsa qui le rejoignit, face aux autres.

Xemnas : Nous allons enfin connaître une seconde forme, qui nous sera fort utile pour les Sans-Cœur de type géant, du Darkside au Char d'assaut, en passant par le Régent des cieux… On découvrira même d'autre Sans-Cœurs dit légendaires, qui sait !... Loxsa, pour l'instant, est la seule a avoir cette seconde forme… Vexen a amélioré la potion pour que vous ne vous évanouissiez pas pendant l'opération.

Vexen : Voici 14 fioles. Une chacune, et se sera définitif.

Tous prirent une fiole, et ce furent les plus grands nombres qui l'avalèrent d'abord.

(ndla : ceux ayant gardé une forme presque humaine peuvent parler, tandis que les autres s'expriment _par pensée_)

Xion attendit, puis elle prit soudain deux mètre, son cou et son visage s'allongèrent, un bec d'or lui poussa, ainsi que des plumes écarlates et dorées, ses bras prirent des proportions gigantesques et se couvrirent eux aussi de plumes, une longue queue lui poussa, avec de longues plumes écarlates. Elle étendit ses ailes, qui s'enflammèrent, ainsi que sa crête de plumes qui courait du sommet de son crâne jusqu'à la base de son dos, créant une ligne de flammes de lumière pure. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et lança un long cri mélodieux. Elle était devenue phénix.

Roxas avala sa potion, et subit les mêmes transformations que Xion, à ceci près qu'il était plus grand, et ses plumes et son bec étaient blanc et noir au lieu d'être or et rouge.

Larxène grandit également, se mis à quatre pattes, sa tête s'alourdit et devint celle d'un dragon chinois, son cou et son torse également, ses pattes avant s'allongèrent en serres d'aigle griffues, et elle se couvrit d'écailles orange en plaque sur le ventre et le torse et d'écailles plus petite sur les flancs et le dos. Une crinière commençait depuis le museau et continuait en formant une queue, mais les écailles, au niveau de la taille, cédaient la place à un pelage doré et des pattes noires, pareil à l'arrière train d'un Atal téké (race de cheval de Mongolie). Une aura d'éclair crépita autour de Larxène, qui se cabra et poussa un mélange de rugissement et de hennissement. Elle était devenue un kirin (prononçez kiline).

Marluxia atteignit juste deux mètres, deux bosses se formèrent dans son dos, qui grossirent jusqu'à exploser, dans une pluie de sang et de pétales de rose, déployant deux grandes ailes de papillons passant par tout les tons de rose et nervurées de noir. Ses iris bleu se colorèrent de reflets roses foncé et noirs, tandis que des écailles d'insectes se formaient sur ses ailes qui séchaient. Il était fée.

Luxord tomba par terre, dans des tremblements incontrôlables, ses deux jambes se joignirent en une queue de serpent noire avec des reflets bleu électrique, et des écailles ventrales blanche. Ses blancs d'yeux se colorèrent de noirs, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses iris. Il était lamie.

Demyx prit lui aussi une apparence de dragon, mais en plus gracieux, et hérita d'une grande crinière nageoire qui lui courait du haut de la tête jusqu'au bout de la queue. Ses pattes griffues étaient palmées par une fine membrane. Une longue queue lui poussa, aussi longue que son corps, et se terminait par deux nageoires, à la manière des sirènes. Des branchies lui poussèrent sur les côtés, bien que son appareil respiratoire terrestre ne lui fût pas enlevé, des nageoires gigantesques, pouvant servir d'ailes, lui jaillirent des omoplates. Le voilà Léviathan.

Axel se transforma, aussi grand que Larxène en kirin, il prit l'apparence d'un fier et puissant frison noir avec une crinière se prolongeant en queue, et de puissantes ailes de plumes sortant de ses omoplates. Il se cabra en hennissant, et sa crinière, jusqu'à sa queue, ses ailes et ses sabots s'enflammèrent. Il réanima Pégase ainsi, dans une version plus sauvage, plus dangereuse, cousin du premier : la Pégase de Feu.

Saïx grandit considérablement et se couvrit d'un long poil ayant toutes les nuances de bleu foncés, de longues griffes cruelles lui sortirent au bout des mains et ses pattes était longues et larges, mais semblaient aussi douces que celle d'un chien. Une queue poilue lui poussa et lui servit pour son équilibre, tandis que sa tête s'allongea, que sa bouche fut garnit de poignard et que de longues oreilles duveteuses lui poussa. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et jaunes, avec quelque chose de menaçant et meurtrier, qui fait de lui un assassin sauvage. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlement, semblable à celui du loup.

Zexion enleva son manteau, le laissa tomber à terre, le laissant en pantalon et dévoilant sa fine musculature, faisant baver sur leurs claviers ceux et celles qui lisent (enfin surtout celles), et dans une giclée de sang, deux ailes lui apparurent, faites de plumes grises aux reflets violets, ayant l'air de nuages confortables et duveteux, s'élevant haut vers le ciel. Ses yeux prirent des reflets argentés. Il était devenu un ange.

Lexaeus grandit et grossit, sa tête devint celle d'un lion majestueux, son torse aussi, tandis que ses pattes devinrent longues et aux sabots fendus, et une queue lui poussa, et termina par un serpent. Deux ailes d'aigles s'étendirent. Il était devenu une chimère.

Vexen devint éthéré, ses cheveux poussèrent, une couronne de glace poussa sur sa tête, ses oreilles s'allongèrent démesurément, il grandit et devint encore plus fin qu'auparavant. Sa tenue de l'organisation laissa place à une tunique argent, des braies noires, des bottes en cuir plates, ainsi qu'à une cape chaude recouverte de plumes de cygne. Son bouclier apparut, il était devenu une variante des elfes de la forêt, il était devenu un elfe des glaces.

Xaldin grandit, des ailes membraneuses lui poussèrent, ainsi que d'impressionnantes cornes longues et spiralées, une queue pointue au dessus de son pantalon. Ses lances apparurent, en forme de tridents. Il était devenu diable.

Xigbar se transforma aussi en créature équine, de couleur violette foncée, avec une lourde corne lui transperçant le front et deux ailes irréelles, en lasers, jaillissant du dos.

Xemnas grandit démesurément, prenant au moins une trentaine de mètres, son corps se couvrit d'écailles argent minuscules et serrées, tandis que son ventre se couvrit de plaques blanches, à la place de ses bras se tenait deux immenses ailes blanches à plumes, ayant au bout de chacune un anneau de métal avec des chaines pendantes et, sortant de ces anneaux, de grandes serres de métal, surement indestructibles tellement elles semblaient menaçantes. Des crocs lui poussèrent, aussi longs que des poignards, ceux en symétrie des narines, mesurant un bon mètre, dépassaient sur sa mâchoire inférieure, ses yeux dorés eurent le pouvoir de tuer ses ennemis en les fixant, deux énormes cornes de bélier lui poussèrent, et ses jambes fusionnèrent en une énorme queue de serpent dressée d'épines de titane. Un immense joyau noir orna son thorax. C'est un cousin du basilic, coq à queue de serpent ou serpent tout court, gigantesques créatures antiques capables de tuer du regard : il est devenu un basilic royal ailé, vénéré par les Aztèques sous le nom de Quetzalcóatl.

Il étendit ses ailes, et celles de Loxsa paraissaient bien petites à côté. Il avait l'envergure de plusieurs Régents des cieux mis bout à bout. Son rugissement, semblable au grondement primordial du chaos du commencement de tout, fit résonner la salle de sa plainte ancestrale.

Après leurs transformations, ils essayèrent d'entrer en télépathie, qui serait leur principal mode de communication sous cette forme.

Tous y arrivèrent, même Demyx.

Soudain, lors d'un moment de silence total, on entendit un son cristallin.

Luxord : _Loxsa, ça vient de la sacoche que tu as à la hanche…_

Loxsa déposa délicatement avec sa patte son petit sac, et sortit l'œuf qu'elle déposa délicatement dessus. Elle se détransforma et posa sa main.

Loxsa : Non, ce n'est pas…

Son cristallin. Suivi par un autre. Puis d'autre répétés.

Des fissures apparaissaient au fur et à mesure des tapotements répétés, et elles se rejoignaient toutes à un endroit, d'où venaient les tapotements.

Loxsa s'approcha, puis recula vivement. Un petit morceau de coquille tenait en équilibre dans les airs, soutenu par _quelque chose_…

Marluxia *qui peut parler sous sa forme* : Que ? On dirait qu'il…

Xemnas :_ Il éclot…_

D'autres morceaux de coquilles se défirent, puis, par la force de la petite chose, la coquille explosa violemment.

Au milieu des débris, touchant et crachotant, se tenait une toute petite chose, au corps tout fripé. Il trébucha, et étendit des ailes membraneuses, qui donnaient à son corps cet aspect fripé. Il avait une tête triangulaire, avec deux minuscules canines qui dépassaient, deux grands yeux bleu glacier, deux petites excroissances à l'arrière du crâne, abritant de futures cornes, une rangée d'épines courant de la nuque au bas du dos et des petites griffes bleues translucides, comme des saphirs.

Loxsa sentit une conscience très jeune la toucher, et elle sentit _la faim, une spirale de faim, faim, faim dévorante même !_ ce qui acheva de la déstabiliser. La créature poussa une sorte de miaulement et sauta dans ses bras.

Larxène : _Il est trop chou !_

Xaldin : Il a essayé de rugir là ?

Zexion : Tout à fait adorable… Et ce n'est pas moi qui lavera ça ! *désigne la coquille, la membrane intérieure ainsi qu'un liquide, surement similaire au liquide amniotique, qui s'écoulait du reste de coquille*

Axel : _Facile ! Poussez-vous !_

Vexen : Attends ! C'est des substances rares, je dois les analyser !

Loxsa les regarda, l'air de rien, se disputer, tandis que le bébé dragon s'endormit tranquillement.

**Day XX, Monde XX**

Ace observait le ciel étoilé, lorsqu'un bruit le tir de sa contemplation. Il chercha dans sa chambre ce qui pouvait faire ce bruit, qui risquait de réveiller ses voisins.

Ah, d'ailleurs c'est déjà fait, on vient.

Un homme aux cheveux blond ébouriffés ouvrit la porte.

?: Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Ace : Marco ! C'est l'œuf !

Il avait trouvé la source de bruit et la tenait dans ses mains.

L'œuf lui explosa à la figure et une masse noire s'agita, avant de se remettre sur ses pattes.

Le petit étendit ses ailes membraneuses et marcha maladroitement avec ses pattes terminées par des griffes rouges translucides comme des rubis. De fines écailles, noires et élégantes, couvraient son corps reptilien très fin. Une ligne d'épines courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ace approcha doucement sa main droite vers le bébé qui, étonné, recula la tête.

Ace : Chht chht cht… N'ai pas peur…

Le bébé fixa de ses grands yeux rubis la main, puis vint coller sa tête.

Un choc électrique secoua Ace, qui retira sa main comme si elle était brûlée.

Il sentit alors _quelque chose qui toucha sa conscience._

_Faim. Faim dévorante même !_

Marco :… Ace ?

Ace : Je crois qu'il a faim…

Il ouvrit grand ses bras à la petite créature qui se jeta joyeusement dedans pour l'emmener en cuisine.

Marco : Il est mignon… Ou elle ?

Ace : On verra bien…

A suivre


	6. Terra Mater

**Chapitre 6 : Terra Mater**

**Day 23 (soir)**

Pendant que les membres se transformaient puis assistaient à l'éclosion, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que, dans un coin, gisait l'un de leur prisonnier, un jeune homme sorcier blond au visage pointu et aux yeux orages, oublié ici par les membres de sa propre communauté. Il entrouvrit les yeux, qui s'agrandirent face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Beau, mais tellement dangereux…

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Day 27**

Il se réveilla tout doucement dans un lit aux draps passant par tous les tons possibles de bleus, dans une chambre aux murs décorés d'un paysage aquatique presque réel et d'un plafond montrant la vision de la surface vue en dessous, avec un soleil dilué par les vaguelettes et des reflets de nuages. Puis il détailla l'espace autour de lui.

La pièce était, autant le dire franchement, bordélique, rempli de notes et, Drago, car tel était le nom du jeune homme, remarqua qu'il s'agissait de portées de musique. Un saxophone, une batterie et une guitare étaient rangés dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'une armoire remplie de fringues dépliées et mal rangées. Un bureau rempli de portées avec un ordinateur noir et bleu marine, avec un clavier et une souris transparents, ainsi que quelques bouquins, se tenaient à sa droite, ainsi qu'une chaîne hi fi, un présentoir à disques et un lecteur de 45 tours. A sa gauche, une immense baie vitrée montrait une nuit noire, ténébreuse, éclairée par la lueur dorée, mais, Drago la sentait comme telle, malveillante, d'une lune en forme de cœur.

Le mur derrière lui était couverts de poster de plusieurs stars qu'il ne connaissait même pas, de Marilyn Manson a Lady Gaga, en passant par Utada Hikaru et Manu Chao.

Une porte, à côté du lit, indiquait sur une petite plaque cuivrée :

**[**_**studio d'enregistrement**_**]**

Drago étudia un peu le portrait de Lady Gaga, qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose… Lorsqu'il entendit une douce musique heavy metal s'échapper, étouffée, de par la porte du studio.

Drago entrouvrit la porte et vit un jeune homme blond cendré, avec une crête punk et quelques mèches qui retombaient, assez grand et fin, jouer comme un fou de la guitare électrique. Arrivé dans un moment de silence, Drago ne fut pas épargné par la seconde note du musicien.

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! *note pour voir si 'acoustique est bonne***

Dans la chambre d'à côté : PUTAIN DEMYX ! J'AI MAL A LA TETE MOI !

Le dénommé Demyx releva la tête et croisa les yeux orage de Drago.

Demyx : Ah t'es réveillé !

Il s'avança vers Drago et lui montra ses disques et autres décorations musicales.

Demyx : Je te remercie. Grâce à toi et tes potes qui ont oubliés de refermer leur couloirs de ténèbres, on a pu découvrir un nouveau monde !

Drago : Heu… Je… Hein ?...

Demyx : On a pu découvrir un nouveau monde, celui dans lequel tu vis ! Et je t'ai découvert toi dans un état pitoyable…

Drago : Euh… Merci ?

Demyx : Je t'en prie !

Demyx invita le jeune homme à se lever et à le suivre dans la cuisine, où dormait Luxord la tête en bas, vêtu d'un string rose à pois verts.

Drago : O.O''' wtf ?

Demyx : Attend…

Il alla chercher le mini arroseur d'eau de Marluxia et pshitta sur le string de Luxord, qui se réveilla au contact de l'eau froide.

Lxord : MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?

Demyx : Moi aussi je vais bien !

Luxord *se redressant, maussade* : En tout cas, fais pas pénétrer le petit blond dans la salle commune, je te dis pas le bordel dedans…

Drago : Je ne suis pas PETIT.

Luxord : Je vais me fringuer…

Et il sortit, non sans mal, de la cuisine, en marchant bizarrement en zigzag.

Demyx : Avant que tu appelle ta mère… A chaque fois que l'on découvre un nouveau monde, on fait une fête… Et le plus souvent, ce sont les plus jeunes qui doivent ramener les plus vieux dans leurs chambres car ils sont pas raisonnables… En tout cas, si t'as faim, t'as du pain, du beurre, du Nutella et du jus d'orange là…

Loxsa entra dans la cuisine, suivi d'Axel qui avait deux joues en feu *à cause de baffes* et de Xemnas, pleurant de rire.

Demyx : Qué pasa ?

Loxsa : J'ai raccompagné Axel bourré hier soir, et comme il avait peur des singes mandchouriens et des violeurs en série que sont le petit chaperon rouge et Jules César… Me regarde pas comme ça, et demande à Xemnas, qui a découvert des ruines à Terra Mater !

Demyx : Ok… Mais ensuite ?

Loxsa : Il m'a supplié, les larmes aux yeux, de dormir avec lui car sinon il ferait des cauchemars. Tu parles ! A peine allongé, il dormait comme un bébé ! Et il me serrait tellement fort que j'ai failli étouffer !

Xemnas *qui s'était calmé* : Demyx, Jules César, ou Caïus Julius Caesar, est un empereur d'une ville appelé Rome, et d'un immense empire, qui était donc romain…

Demyx : Rome ?

Xemnas : Hier, j'ai exploré toute la journée, grâce à toi, le blond peroxydé…

Drago : C'est ma vraie couleur…

Xemnas : Pour plus d'infos, demande à Zexion, j'ai rapporté tous les bouquins que j'ai trouvé et y en a qui se téléchargent sur la base de données centrale. Et encore plus intéressant… Il y a d'énormes Sans Cœur !

Demyx : Ouaaah !

Xemnas : Je vais réveiller les autres… Au fait, Luxord a un beau string ! Jveux le même !

Demyx : Lol !

Xemnas parti…

Demyx : Loxs', ça m'explique toujours pas les traces de coup sur les joues d'Axel…

Loxsa : Ben ce matin, il m'a réveillé en gueulant je ne sais quoi. Une baffe. Puis j'ai réussi à me rendormir, lorsque j'ai senti qu'il…

Loxsa rougit.

Loxsa : Il… Il a descendu ses mains le long de mon dos, étant face à lui,… Il a attrapé une de mes mains… Et il l'a fait descendre le long de son torse… Jusqu'à…

Demyx : OMAGAAAD.

Drago :*shocked*

Axel : Je suis désolé, vraiment…

Loxsa : Obsédé, je me demande qui c'est le pire entre toi et Marluxia…

Axel :*bouille de chat potté*

Loxsa : NAN.

Axel : *bouille trop mimi du Chat Potté*

Loxsa : Nan…

Axel :*sentant la victoire proche* :*bouille irrésistible et qui fait trop pitié du chat potté *original x 1000*

Loxsa :…..OK t'as gagné…

Axel : MERCI ! *serre Loxsa très fort*

Loxsa : Oui bon, ça va hein !

Axel : Je recommencerais pluuuus !

Loxsa : Normal, vu que plus jamais je dormirais avec toi !

Axel : Gaaah… *SKELETON SHOCK ! Pour ceux qui connaissent One Piece :)…*

Loxsa : Allez viens…

Axel : Ah, je savais que tu te passerais pas de moi !

Drago et Demyx : FACEPALM

Loxsa : Pas toi, le blond… Drago, c'est ça ?

Le blond acquiesça et suivit l'elfe hors de la cuisine.

Axel : Pour une fois que je trouvais une bouillote…

Demyx : Là, t'as mangé, quand même…

La fille et le sorcier arrivèrent devant une porte frappée d'un « VI ».

Loxsa : Ici c'est la chambre de Zexion, comme vous avez à peu près la même carrure, il pourrait te prêter des fringues. J'imagine qu'après une bonne semaine dedans, ça te changerais un peu.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, sur ce qui semblait être un petit salon de lecture, avec de moelleux fauteuils noirs avec des coussins violets, et les murs recouverts de bibliothèques, un petit bureau noir, avec un ordinateur portable violet magenta, ainsi que du matériel de calligraphie, complétait la pièce.

Drago : Mon dieu, tous ces livres…

Il s'imaginait ce Zexion comme un vieux sage, il l'exposa a Loxsa, qui rit.

Loxsa : Tu rigoles ! Le plus vieux c'est Xemnas, et il a 23 ans !

Drago : Mais… Il fait plus vieux pourtant…

Loxsa : Ici, le temps est suspendu, et cette particularité te colle à la peau après 7 jours passé ici minimum, si bien qu'en mission, qui se déroulent presque toutes dan un monde où le cours du temps à lieu, tu ne vieillis pas en jours. Nous sommes tous exposés depuis notre naissance, et de plus, l'absence de cœur nous ôte toute vieillesse… On est presque immortels.

Drago : Presque ?

Loxsa : Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'est notre point faible. Et cette jeunesse éternelle ne marchera pas sur toi, même si tu vis ici à vie.

Drago : Pourquoi ?

Zexion : Parce que tu as un cœur.

Le petit punk était sorti d'une porte qui se confondait avec le mur et se dirigeaient vers eux, dans une tenue plus que légère.

Loxsa : Zexion… Pourquoi t'es en caleçon ?

Zexion : Votre bavardage m'a interrompu en plein acte. Et je ne te dirais rien d'autre, de peur que Larxène se ramène comme une poule à qui on donne du grain.

?: Ici Zexy, en l'occurrence et vu ma stature, et bien que tu sois consentant, ce serait donner du viol à une yaoiste effrénée.

Un homme grand, brun aux yeux bleus et trèèèès musclé, sortit de la chambre, lui aussi en caleçon. Loxsa se rappela de lui comme étant Lexaeus.

Loxsa : Je comprends pour le genre viol.

Drago : Même si je sais pas ce qu'est le yaoi… Moi aussi je crois comprendre.

Lexaeus s'abaissa et embrassa vigoureusement Zexion, le saisissant par les hanches et le ramenant contre lui.

Loxsa : Hum hum.

Zexion : QUOI. ENCORE.

Loxsa : Des fringues pour le monsieur.

Zexion, pestant, lui balança un battle noir et un débardeur camouflage lacéré, ainsi que des gants résille troués.

Zexion : Jpeux avoir la paix maintenant ?

Lexaeus : Euh, calme toi…

Zexion : JE. SUIS. ON. NE. PEUT. PLUS. CALME.

La fille et le sorcier sortirent, Drago un peu choqué.

Loxsa : T'inquiètes, d'habitude il est aimable.

Drago mit les vêtements.

Drago : OMAGAD.

Loxsa : T'aime ? Je trouve que ça te va bien !

Drago : Tu rigole ! Le pantalon est trop large, le débardeur est moulant et laisse passer les courants d'air, et les mitaines grattent !

Loxsa : Ce que tu peux être dur en affaire toi…

Drago : Pourquoi vous me refilez pas des fringues normales ?

Loxsa : Parce qu'on a chacun son style, sauf moi, car j'ai pas encore fait les boutiques…

Drago : Et… Il y a quels genres de st…

Une alarme retentit.

Loxsa :Ah, réunion ! Tu verras les différents styles en salle, car on aura pas eu le temps de mettre notre uniforme !

Derrière la porte, étouffé…

Zexion : Putain de MEEERDE !

Lexaeus : Calme toi, Zexy…

Les 15 personnes sans cœur étaient assises sur de hauts trônes blancs, tandis qu'un blond de 16 ans était assis sur l'accoudoir de l'une d'eux. Et, en fan de mode qu'il était, il détaillait les styles de chaque personne présente et notait sur un petit papier.

Xemnas : Messieurs.

Le calme commença à régner, lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre.

Larxène : Et MESDEMOISELLES s'il te plaît.

Demyx : Demoiselle n'existe plus, maintenant c'est madame… Aïe !

Il s'est reçu un poignard japonais dans la jambe.

Larxène : Ta gueule Demy chou.

Xigbar : SORCIERE, TU VAS PAYER ! *prison de carte qui s'élève* Hé, ENLEVE CA LUXORD !

Larxène : Oh, boulou boulou boulou, pauvre petit biquet ! *PLAFF !*

Une carte s'était levée et abattu sur la blonde.

Luxord : Vous me gonflez tout les deux.

Xemnas : C'est bon là ? Bien… Vous savez que grâce à monsieur ici présent…

Drago : Drago. Drago Lucius Abraxas Nymphéo Malefoy *zavez vu c'est la classe Nymphéo ! ok maggle*

Xemnas : Le premier nom sera suffisant… Grâce à Drago nous avons pu découvrir un monde, de nouveaux sans cœurs… Dont une race particulière… Pire que tout les Sans Cœurs géants réunis… Des Sans Cœurs légendaires.

Axel : Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de spécial ?

Xemnas : Ils n'ont pas un cœur, ils en ont plusieurs, et savent utiliser leur puissance, contrairement aux autres Heartless, qui se contentent de les voler. Et il y a un enfant de l'un d'eux qui est apparu, dans une ville de ce monde, appelée Montmorillon…

Loxsa entendit ce nom comme un gong. Montmorillon ? Elle connaissait ce nom…

Puis…

_La jeune fille baignant dans son sang…_

_Un sentiment de souffrance et de lâcheté, puis plus rien._

_Néant._

Loxsa se tient interdite, raide dans son siège, et quand Xemnas demanda qui voulait aller tuer le jeune Sans Cœur légendaire, elle se proposa, afin d'éluder cette vision. Mais le Supérieur refusa, lui disant qu'elle était trop jeune, et décida d'envoyer Axel et Drago, pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui.

Avant qu'il ne fasse s'effacer certains souvenirs gênants, avec une méthode de Zexion, combinée a l'oubli automatique lorsqu'on est un intrus dans l'Illusiocitadelle, Drago donna un papier à Loxsa avant d'aller dans la salle d'oubli, dont il ressortit quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'Axel qui l'emmena dans ce monde de la Terre Mère.

Roxas : Je m'inquiète quand même…

Loxsa : Bah, il lui fera juste sa fête et il renverra ce gosse d'où il vient…

Demyx : VENEZ VOIR, IL NEEIGE !

Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxène, Roxas, Xion et Loxsa sortirent s'amuser dehors et faire des trucs du genre manger la neige qui tombe. Zexion et Lexaeus retourna dans la chambre du petit emo, tandis que Xemnas et Saïx les regardèrent s'amuser depuis la salle commune (les autres, pas Zexion et Lexaeus).

Saïx : J'ai senti ce garçon… Bizarre.

Xemnas : Je l'ai senti aussi. Peut-être qu'il en est.

Saïx : Vous pensez ?

Xemnas : Peut-être.

Il se tut et retourna pensivement observer les flocons de neige tomber.

**Day 34-Cité du Crépuscule**

Roxas regardait pensivement sa glace, Loxsa aussi.

Roxas : J'ai une question qui me taraude Loxsa ?

Loxsa : Yep ?

Roxas : Comment on…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'un passage s'ouvrit et Xion en sortit, affolée.

Roxas : Calme toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Xion : Vous savez qu'Axel est parti à Montmorillon depuis une semaine ?

Loxsa : Oui. Et ?

Xion : Il envoie son rapport tout les jours à Saïx, mais il y a un problème…

Roxas et Loxsa : Quoi ?

Xion : ça fait trois jours qu'il n'en a pas envoyés.

Loxsa et Roxas :… Quoi ?!

A suivre…

Une petite review svp ! ça fait pas mal, ça prends que 5 minutes, ça fait vachement plaisir à l'auteure et ça l'encourage à continuer ! Merci !


	7. Sauvetage

**Je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour cette absence d'updating de cette fanfiction, seulement, les cours m'ont occupés, les profs donnant des tonnes de devoirs, ce qui m'a pris un temps très long… J'ai donc arrêté de mettre des chapitres ou des OS, n'assurant plus tout ce que je devais faire.**

**C'est dur la seconde, et j'ose pas imaginer ce que va être la première.**

**Je vais donc profiter de ces vacances rallongées (fin de seconde=2 mois 3 semaines de vacances) afin de poster au moins 3 ou 4 chapitres et de terminer tous mes projets en cours (si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il en est, allez voir sur mon profil).**

**Je vous représente encore mes excuses et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Plume de Zèbre, anciennement Calypsobluezebra.**

**Chapitre 7 : Sauvetage**

**Day 34-Illusiocitadelle (soir)**

La jeune elfe préparait à la hâte son sac avec ses différents panneaux, ses potions et ses élixirs, afin d'affronter une grosse menace.

Elle ne se doutait pas que dans 5,06 secondes, une nymphe furieuse allais éclater sa porte et faire irruption sans se soucier le moins du monde d'avoir cassé quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle explosa la porte et en voyant la XV ainsi qu'un sac à panneaux, elle eut une confirmation.

Larxène : Donc, ils mentaient pas…

Loxsa : C'est mon idée, et je ne veux impliquer personne.

Larxène essaya de se détendre et de faire une technique de yoga, qui ne marcha pas, elle se baffa, puis se mit à marcher de long en large sur les débris de porte, tandis que l'autre, limite indifférente, termine d'empaqueter ses affaires.

Elle stoppa ses pas en plein milieu de la chambre, et revint vers la brune qui s'activait.

Larxène : Je continue à soutenir que ce que vous m'avez dis tout les trois ce que tu as pris comme décision est une mauvaise idée, morveuse têtue ! Tu va te faire dézinguer ! Si Axel a pas pu tuer ce Sans Cœur, tu ne pourras pas toi-même ! De plus, tu fais ça alors que ni Saïx ni Xemnas ne l'ont ordonné !

Loxsa : Ferme là, je décide de ce que je veux faire, alors lâche moi !

La blonde essaya de l'empêcher de partir, mais trop tard, Loxsa était déjà évanouie dans un couloir noir.

**Day 35-Montmorillon (soir)**

Axel haletait, le monstre le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Il a réussi a lui échapper pendant 5 heures, un exploit ! Car ce croisement entre un chien et un serpent était loin d'avoir le nez bouché.

Drago gisait plus loin, sa baguette d'aubépine brisée net en deux, après avoir essayé désespérément d'endormir le monstre.

Axel jaugeait le monstre, qui en faisait autant.

C'était une bête énorme, bien qu'il soit encore au stade infantile, dotée d'une tête de chien noire, de deux yeux dorés coupé par une pupille fendue, le cou, les pattes avant, ainsi qu'une ligne touffue de poils sur l'échine et une espèce de couverture de queue appartenait à un chien ou à un loup noir, les pattes arrières, le ventre, la queue, et les deux énormes crocs d'où suintaient le poison étaient des propriétés physiques d'un serpent.

La créature pouvait souffler par sa gueule un nuage de vapeur qui cristallisait, afin d'emprisonner ses victimes, quand elles étaient fatiguées, afin de les manger. Le roux l'avait vu en train de l'expérimenter sur un cheval, que la bête s'est empressée de déchiqueter vivant. Il était pas prêt d'oublier les cris de l'équidé.

De plus Axel vient de réaliser que lui, ainsi que l'aristocrate sorcier, n'étaient pas les traqueurs, mais les traqués.

Ils avaient passés au moins trois jours à être aux aguets, n'osant pas s'endormir plus de quelques minutes, afin de piéger le monstre.

En fait, c'était de la peur, peur pure et simple.

Et ils étaient là, maintenant, sur une place proprette, avec des petits jeux d'eau, face à un office de tourisme, entourés de petites boutiques et restaurants, malheureusement vide de passants avides de combats entre Similis et Sans Cœurs.

Axel en avait assez, franchement.

Ce qui n'était pas l'avis de la bête, qui précipita sa mâchoire vers le roux, qui partit sur le côté, et en profita pour flanquer ses chakrams dans le crânes, ce qui eut aucun effet presque, sauf de l'énerver encore plus.

Une danse s'ensuivit, entre coups, esquives, parades pour éviter les coups, les bleus, les coupures, les blessures augmentaient encore plus sur le corps pâle de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

Malheureusement, il baissa sa garde à un moment.

L'être d'ombre précipita sa patte vers le ventre découvert d'Axel, qui se préparait à un impact violent…

… Lorsque la patte fut bloquée par eux chakrams noirs et dorés.

Loxsa : Pile au bon moment, pas vrai, Axel ?

Axel : Mais… ESPECE DE TAREE, RESTE PAS LA ! T'ES SUICIDAIRE OU QUOI ?!

Loxsa : AH BAH MERCI, C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ME REMERCIE DE M'INQUIETER POUR TOI ?

Axel : DEBILE, LES SIMILIS NE PEUVENT RIEN RESSENTIR !

Loxsa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, un coup de patte du monstre les faisant valser contre un mur, leur coupant le souffle.

Axel, achevé, coula par terre, inconscient. Loxsa nota la présence de Drago non loin qui s'agitait, signe qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

Elle allait repartir à l'attaque, lorsqu'elle remarqua quatre individus qui venaient de pénétrer sur la place, juste à côté d'elle.

Il y avait un homme assez petit, aux yeux couleur de miel, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull à col roulé mauve, ressemblant vaguement à une fille, mais étant un être masculin, à cause de son torse et de sa pomme d'Adam (ndla : Bien qu'une mini minorité de femmes dans le monde en ont une visible).

Il était suivi par un homme aux cheveux couleur violet pâle, délavé, aux yeux chocolats, vêtu d'une doudoune et d'un pantalon marron.

Suivait enfin deux autres hommes, l'un blond, avec une mèche et des cheveux assez déstructurés, vêtu d'un battle blanc multipoche et d'une doudoune noire, assez grand, aux yeux noisette, et l'autre aux cheveux corbeaux mieux coiffés que son petit ami, habillé d'un imperméable marron et d'un pantalon noir, lui aussi d'une taille et d'une carrure respectables.

En voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, a savoir, un monstre hybride assez menaçant, contre une fille qui parait bien petite à côté, avec un physique elfique, ainsi qu'un grand roux anorexique à l'incroyable coiffure et un blond à l'allure noble écroulés dans un coin, la peau tachetée de sang, ils reculèrent, essayèrent de rebrousser chemin, mais une étrange barrière violette se dressa devant eux, ainsi que sur toutes les sorties de la place.

Ils étaient bel et bien coincés !

De plus, le monstre semblait s'intéresser à eux…

?: Oh non…

?2 : Kyochi, Sono, Seiji, courrez, je vous couvre !

Le grand blond tira alors de son pantalon un pistolet automatique dont il enleva la sécurité et tira.

Ce qui énerva au plus haut point le monstre qui, dans un grand feulement, sauta face à lui, et lui asséna un coup de patte qui l'envoya valdinguer contre une table de café.

Le grand brun cria, se précipita sur le blond qui cracha du sang, et essaya de l'emmener le plus loin possible de la bête.

Les quatre hommes coururent a l'opposé du monstre, le brun prenant le relais du blond au pistolet. Mais il ne recula pas, et ils furent coincés.

L'animal, savourant sa victoire toute proche, avançait lentement, puis, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, leva sa grosse patte pour fracasser tout ce petit monde.

Elle ne rencontra que les chakrams de Loxsa, qui repoussa la bête, avec quelques coups rapides.

Loxsa :Ok, alors toi, je vais te tuer !

De son côté, Drago se remit doucement sur les coudes, ce dont s'en aperçut l'homme aux cheveux violets pâles, nommé Seiji.

Il se pencha sur l'adolescent, qui saisit sa main.

Seiji : Tout va bien ?

Drago : Un peu sonné, mais ça va ! Restez pas là, fuyez !

?: C'est pas l'envie qui nous en manque ! Et sais-tu pourquoi, même après avoir déchargé toute mes balles, ce monstre n'a pas du tout flanché ?!

Seiji : Imagasé, doucement, il vient à peine de se réveiller !

Le petit blond et le brun s'occupèrent du roux.

Sono *blond* : Hé, celui là à l'air bien pire !

Kyochi *brun* : On… On sent pas son cœur, pourtant il respire !

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement, effrayant Sono et Kyochi, les repoussa, et vit Loxsa, qui commençait a être acculée dans un coin, le monstre envoyant des jets de venin.

Axel : LOXSA !

Il s'élança, mais trébucha, il entendit la jeune fille hurler de douleur.

Drago : OH LA VACHE ! DEGAGE SALE MONSTRE ! Ma baguette ? Ou est…

Lorsqu'il vit sa compagne de magie brisée net, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se releva et, en hurlant comme un dingue, courut et sauta sur le monstre, ce qui le força à incliner la tête du côté de Drago, et le désavantageait pour viser Loxsa.

Réflexe du à sa partie canine, il s'ébroua, Drago fit un vol plané d'un vingtaine de mètres avant de rencontrer le sol.

Il était encore conscient, mais souffrait trop pour pouvoir bouger, ça le faisait trop souffrir.

Les larmes dans les yeux, il vit Axel se faire écraser la jambe par le sans cœur, et s'intéresser au quatuor.

Lesquels se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, se mirent à courir.

Le sans cœur fit un bond gracieux et atterrit face à eux, leur fit un croche patte, les mettant à terre.

Il allait en croquer un lorsque Loxsa, sous Dépassement, entourée d'une aura noire aussi mouvante que les nuages, s'interposa encore, avec ses chakrams.

Elle pensa au dragon en elle, elle sentit la transformation se commencer, mais, avant qu'elle n'ai dit ouf, le monstre la frappa au flanc et la projeta à côté de Drago, non inconsciente.

Le monstre se tourna vers eux deux, et d'un pas lent, calculé, il s'approcha d'eux deux.

Elle croisa les orbes verts d'Axel, tandis que le monstre s'approchait…

Une voix résonna, claire, dans sa tête.

_Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison de tes yeux, de tes yeux verts…_

_Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers…_

_Mes songes viennent en foule pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers…_

Le garçon blond à ses côtés pleurait, impuissant.

Elle hurla de rage, en sentant les ténèbres qui commencent à l'engourdir.

Elle avait échouée.

Echouée.


	8. Keyblade

**Note de l'auteure : Je change de style d'écriture, ce ne sera plus du style théâtral, ce sera plus du style roman, je pense que c'est mieux afin de retranscrire les sentiments des personnages et afin de varier les tons du dialogue. Mais je garde le style théâtral afin que mes consciences puissent s'exprimer dans mes notes, hein les garçons ?**

**Axel : Youpi…**

**Zoro : Pourquoi elle change pour les autres et pas pour nous ?**

**Brook et Severus : *boivent du thé***

**Zoro : Allez y, ignorez moi, vous !**

**Brook : C'est ce qu'on fait.**

**Zoro : T.T**

**Après cette note, la suite !**

**Chapitre 8 : Keyblade**

Drago pleure, en proie à la panique, et désobéit ainsi à ses principes.

Un Malefoy ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments.

Un Malefoy ne panique pas.

Un Malefoy ne pleure pas.

Un Malefoy n'est pas une proie, c'est lui le prédateur.

Un Malefoy n'est jamais à terre face à un adversaire, il se dresse face à lui.

Quelle importance, maintenant qu'il allait se faire bouffer tout cru, hein ?

Les deux Similis et les 4 hommes, pas trop loin, et qui avaient l'air d'échafauder un plan, alors qu'il était clair que les barrières que le monstre avait dressé mentalement ne les laisseraient pas s'échapper. Aucun des sept.

Ils étaient cuits.

A moins que Loxsa retrouve un regain d'énergie, ce qui était un peu compromis par la force de frappe que le monstre a montré envers elle.

Il s'approcha de la simili et, pour la remettre d'aplomb, un peu, il lui secoua l'épaule.

Un éclair de vive lumière jaillit alors, le sans cœur recula, aveuglé. Drago est projeté quelques mètres loin de l'elfe qui se transformait en dragonne.

Des picotements parcouraient tout son corps, le point principal de cette désagréable sensation dans la paume droite.

Drago fixe alors cette main, où apparaissait, dans un éclat de lumière argentée, une Keyblade, avec une garde formée de deux ailes d'ange, au porte clé terminé non pas par une tête de Mickey, mais par un éclair doré serti d'émeraudes.

Une énorme émeraude sertie dans la garde précédait la longue lame en forme de clé noire.

-_OH_ PUTAIN, C'EST QUOI CA ? s'écria élégamment l'héritier Malefoy.

Axel, bouche bée, fis faire un voyage répétitif pour ses yeux entre Loxsa et Drago.

Comment diable a-t-elle pu lui donner _ça _?

-_Ca, Drago, c'est une Keyblade…_

-Hiii, elle me parle sans ouvrir la bouche !

-_La télépathie, tu connais, crétin ?_

-Qui tu traite de crétin ? s'écria le peroxydé, en agitant l'arme sous le nez de la dragonne qui, énervée, grognait, tout en hérissant un petit peu ses écailles.

Du côté des quatres hommes…

-Oh mon dieu… fit Sono avant de s'évanouir.

-Sono ? C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Le secoua Seiji.

-Quelqu'un me rappelle pourquoi on est venus habiter dans ce putain de pays ? S'exclama Imagasé, énervé.

-Parce que tu voulais m'épouser, débile ! Ce qui risque pas d'arriver si on ne les aide pas ! hurle Kyochi.

-Et aussi parce qu'on s'est fait naturaliser français… Rajouta Seiji, qui secouait Sono par les épaules.

-Ben si j'avais su, on serait allés à Las Vegas, ça aurait été plus rapide ! répliqua le grand blond.

-Pardon ? s'exclama le brun. A Las Vegas ?

-Ca aurait pris 10 minutes et…

PAAAAAF !

Le blond massait sa joue, tandis que le noiraud cria et s'enfuit de l'autre côté.

-Mais... Il est grave…

-J'avoue que j'ai rien suivi, dit Sono qui se réanimait, tout doucement.

-En même temps, tu étais _un peu _évanoui.

-Oh, regardez Kyochi ! s'exclama le petit blond, il va voir le roux !

Le sang d'Imagasé ne fit qu'un tour, et il s'élança vers Kyochi en hurlant des insultes et des promesses de tortures à connotation sexuelles qu'ils ne faudrait pas que les petits enfants lisent derrière le dos de leurs sœurs lectrices (ou frères lecteurs ? S'il y a des garçons, manifestez vous !), donc je ne les mettraient pas ici.

-Sono ? Demanda le violet pâle.

-Ouiiii ? Demanda le petit blond, d'un air parfaitement innocent.

-T'es un emmerdeur de première, tu le sais ça ?

-Ouiiii… Mais je m'en fous, du moment que tu me trouves mignon…

Alors qu'ils allaient passionnément s'embrasser, un blond peroxydé leur rentra dedans, ainsi qu'un roux.

-Aïeuh… gémit Axel.

-Ah, euh… Désolé, s'excusa Drago.

Puis il se tourna vers le monstre qui mâchonnait joyeusement la patte de Loxsa, qui hurlait à réveiller les morts.

-HE ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LA TUER, C'EST _MA _DISPUTE, PAS LA TIENNE !

Il repartit à l'assaut, suivi par le roux qui se développa à une vitesse fulgurante avant de devenir un pégase enflammée.

Il fit claquer ses sabotes sur les pavés et partit au galop, des myriades d'étincelles volant au vent, il étendit ses ailes et dit un saut plané, juste à temps afin d'empêcher la queue serpentine du monstre de s'abattre sur Kyochi et Imagasé, ce dernier se redressant et emportant Kyochi dans ses bras, rejoignant les deux autres hommes qui se sont enfin embrassés, tous ensembles ils s'abritèrent sous les table d'un café, Sono sortant le pop corn et Kyochi le coca.

Le sans cœur, de son côté, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Attaqué entre les pattes par Drago, sur les flancs par Axel et derrière par Loxsa, donc loin de son souffle glaçant, ses combattants se tournant en même temps que lui afin d'y échapper, il se sentait au plus mal, ses PV ne cessaient de baisser dangereusement.

Il sauta sur un mur et rebondit de manière à leur faire face, et il souffla.

Loxsa trébucha et s'écroula, une patte coincée dans la glace, elle reprit sa forme originale, couverte de blessures et de sang séchée.

Axel reprit sa forme originelle et esquiva le souffle, le monstre le repoussa d'une patte.

Mais il laissait son poitrail à découvert.

Drago en profita, et, poussant un cri de guerre, afin de se donner encore un peu de courage, planta la Keyblade dans le poitrail jusqu'à la garde sertie de la grosse émeraude qui fut tachée par le sang qui gicla la pierre et le sorcier blond.

Le monstre poussa un horrible hurlement suraigu, tituba en reculant, et s'écroula lourdement sur la place, faisant trembler les bâtiments alentours sur leurs fondations.

Il ferma ses dangereux yeux or, et se dispersa doucement dans le vent du soir.

Une dizaine de cœurs s'envolèrent afin de rejoindre leur royaume.

Les barrières mentales du monstre s'évaporèrent, permettant ainsi aux personnes de s'en aller, ainsi que son souffle de glace solidifié.

Les quatre hommes s'en allèrent sur la pointe des pieds, mais restèrent dans une petite rue afin d'observer la scène encore, mais Axel s'en fichait.

Il fixait Drago.

Drago qui lui fixait sa Keyblade étincelante.

Voilà enfin l'arme qui l'aiderait à libérer sa famille, pensais-t-il. De l'emprise de ténèbres qu'exerçait...

-Drago.

Le rouge s'était approché, le regardant sans aucune expression.

-Je pense… Il va falloir que tu reviennes avec moi.

-Hein ? Mais…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'Axel l'empoigna fermement.

-Hé, tu me fais mal !

-Loxsa, on se retrouve à la citadelle. Lâcha le roux, qui disparut dans un couloir de ténèbres.

L'adrénaline qui circulait dans le corps de la brune retomba, elle ne se sentait pas bien...

Son champ de vision se brouilla, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les quatre hommes qui s'étaient planqués dans une ruelle sortir afin de lui porter secours.

Perchée sur un toit, Nausicaa observait tranquillement la scène qui se passait sur la place, le grand brun prenant Loxsa dans ses bras et l'emmenant, ainsi que ses compagnons, dans une maison parmi tant d'autres dans ces rues étroites où les maisons se collaient et se différenciaient par leur couleurs ocres.

Elle tenait à la main un caméscope qu'elle avait bricolé, afin de filmer tout, même les sans cœur qui n'apparaissaient pas d'ordinaires sur les photos ou les films.

-Hé bien, hé bien… Quel combat… J'ai bien fait de les observer et de pas venir les aider… se dit-elle à elle-même.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent et emportèrent son fin sourire et son regard orange.

**Nuit entre le Day 34 et 35- Illusiocitadelle**

Axel vient juste de faire son rapport au Supérieur et au Devin Lunaire, sans oublier de rajouter que Loxsa était encore là bas.

Vu les cris qu'ils ont poussés, ils n'étaient pas au courant du tout.

Le Supérieur, crevé, avait décrété que « Loxsa n'aura qu'à se démerder si elle retombe sur un monstre comme celui là ».

Ils allouèrent une chambre à Drago, Axel n'oubliant pas de leur préciser qu'il _la _maniait.

-Il faudrait l'entraîner contre des sans cœur, comme ça, il pourrait nous aider !

-Oui Axel, mais à un moment ou à un autre, il faudra qu'il rentre chez lui, à cause des sentiments qui le rattache à sa famille… Ces étranges sentiments… pense Xemnas tout haut.

**Nuit entre le Day 34 et 35-Manoir Oblivion**

Seule Calypso et DiZ avaient répondus présent à l'appel général de Nausicaa, et ils étaient d'assez mauvaise humeur (en même temps, être réveillé à 4 heures du matin par une sonnette d'urgence stridente, hein…)

Mais leur mauvaise humeur laissa place à la stupeur après le visionnage de la vidéo.

-La vache… murmura Calypso.

-bien d'accord… approuva DiZ.

-Comment j'ai pu donner naissance à une Simili aussi belle ?

-Gné ? Firent Nausicaa et DiZ.

-Non rien.

DiZ rendit le caméscope à Nausicaa.

-Il faudra faire attention à elle. Ainsi qu'au blond. Ils représentent une force non négligeables.

-Bien. Dit simplement Calypso.

-Il faudra donc les surveiller tout les deux plus souvent ? demande Nausicaa.

-Oui. De manière à ce qu'ils ne nous attaquent pa, et qu'ils ne retournent pas cette puissance contre eux même… Ou même qu'ils la mettent au service de ténèbres encore plus noires…

-Plus noires ?

-Oui. Comme l'être qui commande Hogwart's Castle, le monde du blond… Oui, ils ont rentrés de nouvelles données… Et je sais que si ce blond maniant une Keyblade mets au service de cet être sa nouvelle puissance, son monde sera mis à feu et à sang. Oubliez pas que longtemps, la Keyblade a été l'arme du mal absolu, il ne faudrait pas que cette époque se réitère…

**A suivre…**

**Petit bonus de chapitre**

**Fiche monstre**

**Nom de l'espèce**

Vinin

**Classe**

Sans Cœur géant

**Type force**

Ténèbres-Poison

**Physique**

Mélange entre un canidé et un reptilien.

Poils noirs au niveau de la tête, de l'échine, des pattes avant, et du début de la queue.

Flancs, pattes arrière, queue, ainsi que yeux et crocs reptiliens.

**Attaque normale**

Coups de pattes

Coups de queue

Ecrasement

**Attaque spéciale**

Souffle glacial

**Description**

Le Vinin est un sans cœur chassant au crépuscule. Il glace les pattes de ses victimes afin de les emprisonner, avant de les dévorer vivantes, souvent après les avoir torturés et s'être délectés de leur souffrance. Il est dangereux, rapide, fait de très grands bonds, mais est peu résistant et peu malin.

Les mensurations infantiles sont de 2 mètres 20 de haut, pour 1mètre 80 de large et 5 mètres de longs.

Les mensurations adultes sont inconnues.


	9. Notion d'amour

**J'aimerais remercier toutes celles (et ceux, si il y a des garçons *ALLEZ, MONTREZ VOUS ! *se prends la porte**) qui lisent et/ou qui m'envoient une petite review (rayez la mention inutile), particulièrement ma Moony, qui a le courage de lire tout ce que je poste (j'ose pas imaginer l'état de ses yeux), et Miss Manga, qui review à presque chaque chapitre, et à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre par MP.**

**Merci de soutenir cette histoire, qui est née lors d'une période de ma vie agitée… Merci profondément.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 9 : Notion d'amour**

**Day 40**

_Elle rêvait depuis trop longtemps… A moins que ce ne soit quelques minutes ?_

_Une femme marche jusqu'à elle._

_L'elfe qui lui a donné l'œuf de son bébé dragon._

_Qu'est ce qui lui manque…_

_Quelle bêtise, il ne peut pas lui manquer, elle n'a pas de cœur…_

_L'elfe arriva en face d'elle._

_Elle tendit sa main, où des nuées de lumière jaillirent et reconstituèrent un monde inconnu de la simili._

_Un immense bateau, étant donné la taille du pont._

_Des hommes qui allaient et venaient._

_-Regarde ces trois là… dis l'elfe, en désignant trois hommes, adossés contre un mur, riant et buvant une bière._

_A côté du seul brun du trio, un dragon, qui commençait à avoir une taille conséquente, noir et rouge, rouge et noir._

_-Ils sont ta clé._

_Le monde se floua et disparut, l'elfe s'évapora._

_De nouveau seule dans les ténèbres._

_Sa tête la faisait souffrir._

_Elle entendit des hurlements, le fracas d'une bataille, des rugissements de dragon, l'odeur de la poudre, le gout du sang…_

_-ASSEZ ! ARRETEZ !_

_Un dragon noir qui la dominait, bien trop grand, trop puissant._

_-AAAAAAH ! COURREEEEEZ !_

_Elle essayait de bouger, mais elle n'y arrivait pas._

_Ténèbres, encore._

_Elle tombait, tombait, tombait encore._

_Elle se retourna et atterrit quelque part._

_Des colombes prirent leur envol, sous elle._

_Une mosaïque ronde, orangée, se dévoila sous elle._

_Une jeune fille brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vêtue d'une robe blanche longue fendue sur un côté, mais qui lui semblait importante, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, se tenait au milieu, droite, tenant dans ses mains…_

_Loxsa retint une expression de surprise._

_Deux…_

_Non… C'est impossible…_

_Elle se situait à sa gauche, avec une des deux armes que tenait la brune._

_A la droite de la fille, il y a une égyptienne… On dirait… Avec la seconde arme dans les mains._

_En dessous, était écrit…_

_Elle n'arrivait pas à lire…_

_Les deux filles se tenaient face à elle, l'air grave._

_Elles s'émiettèrent avant de passer à travers elle._

_Elle était encore dans les ténèbres._

_Une voix, inconnue, résonna, heureuse et fraîche._

_-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, en train de piquer un somme !_

_Une autre, désagréable, mauvaise, parla._

_-Allez, marionnette, lève toi, et marche !_

_Un Vinin, adulte, bien plus effrayant que celui de la place, marchait sur elle, il sauta, il allait lui atterrir dessus…_

Loxsa, bien réveillée, cria en se relevant brusquement, et en tombant du lit, entraina la couverture, se cogna contre la table de chevet.

En se relevant, elle trébucha, encore, devant un miroir.

Elle n'était pas vêtue de sa tenue conventionnelle, mais d'une nuisette noire.

Courte.

Elle avait de drôle de marques rouges sur le visage, les bras, les jambes.

Ce qu'on appelle des cicatrices qui guérissent.

Pour celles sur le visage, ce sont des marques d'oreiller.

Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle n'était pas rentrée.

_Oh merde…_

Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'ouvrir un passage.

Et puis, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait, en nuisette courte, noire en soie avec des lacets sur le devant de sa poitrine, avec des marques rouges, dans une chambre inconnue, dans un lit assez grand pour 4 personnes, elle venait de s'en rendre compte.

Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avant, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Attention, voilà la réaction.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! DES VERS SONT EN TRAIN DE ME BOUFFER DE L'INTERIEUR !

Elle s'explosa contre la porte, avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait une poignée, qu'elle s'empressa d'utiliser.

Elle arriva dans une salle de bain, qu'elle travers, et se rendit dans une seconde chambre, après avoir noté qu'elle entendait des bruits bizarres, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Elle pénétra en furie dans la chambre, et pila net.

Kyochi et Imagasé était en train de…

Des paroles (sages, il va sas dire) appartenant à Larxène lui reviennent

_-N'oublie jamais d'emmener une poche de transfusion, au cas où…_

Des geysers sortirent de son nez, la faisant chuter en arrière, se cognant contre le lavabo.

-HIIIIII ! hurla le brun, en se recouvrant avec la chemise du blond, la déchirant au passage, étant donné qu'elle était encore sur lui.

C'était bien la seule chose, d'ailleurs.

-AAAAAH, MA CHEMISE YVES SAINT LAURENT ! Pleura le blond.

-Gggh… Mon cerveau… déblatéra Loxsa.

Une heure après l'avoir réanimée, lui avoir redonné ses fringues, l'avoir rassurée qu'elle n'avait pas de vers, une poursuite dans tout l'appartement, l'arrivée de Seiji et Sono, qui se sont biens fendus la gueule en voyant une dragonne coincée dans le couloir, Loxsa buvait un chocolat chaud, tandis que Sono lui expliquait ce qu'elle faisait ici.

-… Et ça fait maintenant 6 jours que t'étais dans un état comateux, endormie, on se demandait même si t'allais te réveiller… finit le petit blond, ses yeux dorés regardant gentiment la jeune elfe.

-Ah, si tu veux, la nuisette, tu peux la garder mmmphphh IMAGASE T'ES PAS BIEN DE M'ETOUFFER !

-On va la garder, Kyo, tu serais trop sexy dedans !

-Euh les gars, allez chercher des compresses, elle ressaigne… signala Seiji qui retenait difficilement assise la simili.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la simili était prête à rentrer.

Mais elle se posait des questions tout de même.

Qu'est ce que c'était que tous ces petits gestes, ces yeux langoureux, ces câlins, ces bisou ?

A quoi ça servait ?

Elle irait demander à Axel.

Elle arriva, manque de chance, juste à côté de Saïx. Qui la remarqua évidemment.

Et qui passa par une palette de couleurs plus délicieuses les une que les autres, et qui signifiait qu'il était en colère.

Direction le bureau du Supérieur.

Engueulade, évidemment, pourquoi t'étais pas rentrée patati patata…

Elle ressorti une demi heure plus tard, à moitié sourde.

Mais elle reçut quand même sa mission.

**Day 40, fin d'après midi-Cité du Crépuscule**

Après avoir allègrement massacré quelques sans cœurs, elle se mit à faire du shopping, elle pouvait se le permettre avec tous les Munnies qu'elle avait gagné en battant le Vinin (c'est comme ça qu'elle a nommé le sans cœur qu'elle a battu, même si Axel était pas d'accord parce qu'il l'avait pas vu. Zexion l'avait regardé avec un regard spécial merguez qui tue, disant qu'il avait aucune preuve, alors que Loxsa avait ramené un croc, des poils, une oreille, deux panneaux, un millier de Munnies et une bague. « Il y a du favoritisme » avait bougonné le roux). Après avoir dévalisé les boutiques, elle grimpa en haut de l'horloge de la gare.

Les pieds pendus dans le vide, son téléphone passant une chanson d'un groupe de Terra Mater, Black Sabbath, parlant d'un dieu qui serait mort, son casque vissé sur ses oreilles, elle attendait patiemment.

Un boulet brun la fit tomber à terre, lui arrachant sauvagement son casque, et sa musique, suivis d'éclats de rire.

-T'ETAIS PASSEE OU ?

-Hé, du calme ma Xion, je suis là, je n'ai pas été tuée par Xemnas… Presque par Saïx mais ça c'est un détail…

-Heureusement que j'avais acheté 4 glaces, _hein Axel ?_lança Roxas en fixant l'allumette, d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Oui oui, bien entendu…

-_Axel…_

-Oh, fit le roux en fouillant un des sacs, j'adore ce soutien gorge !

-Axel, s'écria Xion, t'as vu, il est de la même couleur que tes yeux !

-Et la dentelle noire dessus rend cela très chic… Renchérit Axel, qui avait rougi à la mention de la couleur de ses yeux.

-_AXEEEEEL… _menaça Roxas en un ton qui présageait d'horribles souffrances.

-Ah. Oui.

Axel se redressa, mis ses mains sur les épaules de Loxsa, et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, pour i jours… 7 maintenant… Je croyais vraiment que t'allais rentrer ! Mais fallait me le dire si t'étais si mal !

-Ah euh… C'est pas grave…

-Bien Axel chou, maintenant t'as droit à ta glace !

-…Oh le bâtard…

Ils s'assirent tout les quatre, prenant une glace et riant de l'expression de Calypso, et regardant Vexen qui apprenait à Drago à se déplacer, tout en bas du clocher, se fichant allègrement du grand blond, qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à capter l'attention du Keybladeur.

Les cris d'indignation du IV redoublèrent quand Drago regarda en haut du clocher et fit un grand coucou avec ses bras, ceux à quoi Loxsa, Axel, Roxas et Xion s'empressent de répondre, un méga sourire sur les lèvres.

-VOUS M'AVEZ GARDER UNE GLACE ? hurla le blond d'en bas.

-OUAAAIS ! Cria Roxas, en montrant ladite glace. MAIS SI TU TE GROUILLE PAS, JE LA MAAAANGE !

-Ah, j'ai été vite remplacée hein…

-Rooh la la…

Axel vint à côté d'elle et l'enlaça.

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé…

-Ouais, contre une glace… Je le retiens, Axel, ça va alourdir ta dette !

-KYYAAAAH OU T'A TROUVE CA ! Pépia Xion en montrant un soutien gorge noir à drapés, tandis que Roxas devenait rouge jusqu'aux racines.

Les filles commencèrent à babiller, parlant de shopping, tandis que les garçons parlèrent tranquillement de leurs missions d'aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard, Drago finissait sa glace, tandis que les autres regardaient le lointain, tranquillement, en parlant tranquillement, en riant parfois.

Ils se levèrent tous les 5, et rentrèrent à la citadelle, afin de remettre le rapport à Saïx.

Loxsa se reçut une baffe de Larxène, inquiète qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée, quand elle sortit « Tu ne peux pas être inquiète, tu n'as pas de cœur ! » la Nymphe Furieuse répliqua « les émotions, c'est le cerveau qui gère, dans notre cas, imbécile ! » avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras à l'étouffer et d'aller dans sa chambre afin de commenter les nouvelles fringues du XV.

**Day 40-Nuit**

Axel pensait, encore et toujours, étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il n'était plus lui-même quand il avait commencé à être ami avec Roxas et Xion.

Il est devenu plus ouvert… Plus gentil…

Les meurtres qu'il commettait pour l'Organisation le dégoutaient de plus en plus.

Heureusement que Loxsa est arrivé pile le jour où il devait partir au manoir Oblivion afin de tuer les traitres…

Saïx était en rage ce soir là, le Supérieur aussi, tandis que Marluxia et Larxène affichaient des petits sourires satisfaits, tandis que Vexen, Lexaeus et Zexion avaient réalisés qu'ils étaient eux aussi dans le collimateur du Supérieur…

Le I et le VII avaient raté le coche, plus jamais les 5 auront un jour sans mission en commun, étant donné qu'ils se relaient à tour de rôle, et que certains peuvent mettre plusieurs jours…

Un plan foutu en l'air parce que des sans cœurs étaient apparus dans un nouveau monde.

Xemnas, au lieu de ramener des cœurs, car c'étaient des sangs purs, avait ramené Loxsa.

Loxsa, douce Loxsa, quand elle est à côté d'une fenêtre, dans la salle commune, en train de dessiner tel ou tel membre du Treizième Ordre…

Loxsa, cruelle Loxsa, quand elle est sur le terrain, abattant ses chakrams sur les crânes des sans cœur, faisant exploser leurs frêles corps, ou combattant les plus gros avec sa forme dragon, en apprenant ainsi à se battre à son dragon, qui l'accompagne souvent en mission…

D'ailleurs, son dragon est devenu aussi grand que lui, maintenant, il serait peut être temps de lui trouver un nom… Bel animal noir et bleu…

Un petit frappement retentit à sa porte, Axel saisit sa robe de chambre, étant vêtu que d'un caleçon, pour la nuit, et dit d'entrer.

Loxsa, vêtue de la nuisette qu'elle avait arrachée de force à Imagasé en pleurs (« Laisse là, s'il te plaît, ça irai trop à Kyochi-kun ! ») entra dans la chambre, les yeux interrogatifs quand elle vit qu'Axel devenait un peu rouge.

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu… T'as conscience que c'est beaucoup trop court ?!

-Ah… Ben pour dormir j'ai pas autre chose !

Axel soupira, et lui prêta son manteau noir de l'Organisation.

-Tiens, tu me le redonneras demain… Sinon, si tu tombe sur Marluxia qui aurait trop fumé, ou Xaldin qui aurait trop bu, ou bien pire, les deux en même temps, ça te permettrait de ne pas leur donner de raison de te sauter dessus.

Il s'assit sur le lit, son peignoir ouvert sur son torse glabre, invitant l'elfe à s'assoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit, trébuchant à moitié à cause du manteau organisationnel bien trop grand.

-Alors, dit-il, pourquoi tu viens me voir en plein milieu de la nuit, en nuisette, sans craindre une seule seconde le méchant Xaldin des bois ou l'horrible Marluxia des neiges ?

-C'est pas très net leurs titres… rit Loxsa.

-Oui, je le faisais exprès !

-…Ah bon ? c'est pas ça ?

-Ce que t'es naïve… Ta somebody était comme ça ? la taquina Axel

-Ma quoi ?

-Avant. Ton passé.

-Je… Je sais pas qui est mon passé…

-Tu es comme Roxas et Xion, t'as aucun souvenir d'avant ? s'exclama le roux.

-Il semblerait… Mais je ne suis pas là pour te demander ça…

-Je t'écoute alors.

-Hé bien, quand j'étais encore à Montmorillon, à Terra Mater, j'ai été recueilli par les 4 hommes, et ils étaient assez bizarres… Le grand blond et le grand brun, je les ai surpris en train de… Enfin voilà quoi… Les deux autres arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, ils se disaient des trucs dans les oreilles qui les faisaient rougir, ils se faisaient des câlins… A quoi ça sert ?

Axel, après une courte réflexion, lui répondit.

-Ce qu'ils ont fait, des bisous, des câlins, ça signifie une grande affection. Et les deux dont tu m'as parlé, ils faisaient l'amour… Elle t'a pas expliqué ça, l'autre folle, quand elle t'a expliqué ce qu'est le yaoi ?

-Non…

-Ok…

-Alors ?

-Ils sont tout simplement amoureux.

-Les amoureux sont tous comme ça ?

-Oui, expliqua Axel, les amoureux font plein de choses, ils s'embrassent, avec ou sans la langue, ils se tiennent la main dans la rue, ils s'écrivent des lettres, des poèmes, écrivent des chansons d'amour, se font des câlins, se caressent, font l'amour. Ils font tout ça par ce qu'ils sont liés par l'amour, une émotion dont nous, Similis, n'avons pas toute la mesure… C'est assez compliqué, comme sentiment, à saisir, souvent, les personnes concernées était soit très amies, soit très haineuses à l'égard de leur compagnon, ou compagne. Quelquefois, ils tombent amoureux dès le premier regard, c'est le coup de foudre. Les humains ont beau dire que l'amour est fort, c'est faux, car tu es en permanence sur un fil. Certes, il y en a où ça peut durer… Mais l'amour peut se transformer en poison, et être à l'origine d'un sentiment mauvais, ce que les humains appellent la jalousie. Souvent, ça signifie la possessivité. La violence pour certains.

-De l'amour violent ? Mais, d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, c'est un sentiment plutôt fusionnel…

-T'es encore innocente Loxsa. Je suis sure que ta Somebody étais vraiment naïve à faire pleurer une chaussette.

Le roux se releva et marcha jusqu'à sa grande fenêtre, regardant le Kingdom Hearts brillant, les yeux recouverts d'un brouillard qui aurait pu paraitre pour un voile de tristesse.

Mais, ils n'ont pas de cœur, ils ne peuvent donc avoir de cœur, non ?

Soudain le roux, les yeux brillant, se retourna et plaqua Loxsa contre le lit.

-Euuuuh… TU FOUS QUOI LA ?! S'inquiéta la XV.

-Loxsa, quand on aura un cœur, on sera toujours amis, hein ?

-Axel… Douterais-tu de l'amitié que je te porte ?

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa le VIII, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, emporté par son élan.

Loxsa se releva, l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et partit en courant pieds nus, le bruit étouffé de ces pas résonnant un peu, mais s'éloignant peu à peu.

Le rouge se recoucha.

Cette nuit allais être décidément très longue…

**Day 40 (nuit)-Manoir Oblivion**

Calypso, en débardeur à bretelles noires avec un shorty de même couleur, pensait profondément en regardant la nuit éternelle par la fenêtre.

En face d'elle, une feuille Canson avec le visage d'un garçon aux cheveux bouclés noirs corbeau, aux insondables yeux bleus glace, presque blancs, à la mâchoire volontaire, à la bouche bien dessinée, pulpeuse, avec un léger sourire, avec juste le départ du cou qui s'estompait dans la feuille.

A côté, l'appareil photo de Nausicaa, dont le petit écran montrait le même garçon que le dessin avec une fille blonde, en train de s'embrasser.

Un fin bracelet noir ornait le poignet droit de la fille, avec des perles en forme de cœur blanc et jaune, des perles rondes argentées, ainsi qu'une perle bleue, blanche et noire au milieu, sur le dessus du lien noir.

La fille soupirait, elle pleurait, en caressant doucement le bracelet.

Elle se souvenait…

_Calypso discutait avec une amie, quand IL arriva._

_Elle frissonna devant les orbes glaces rieurs, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie, qui soupira, exaspérée…_

_-Salut Calypso ! dit il, d'un air enjoué, en l'embrassant sur les joues. Et bonjour à toi, Camille._

_Il amorça un mouvement pour l'embrasser sur les joues, mais elle recula._

_-Oh le vent ! S'exclama un garçon à côté._

_Le brun sortit un bracelet noir, avec, en son centre, des perles en formes de cœur et rondes, posées en alternance, à partir d'une perle bleue, au milieu._

_-Tiens, fais un vœu ! Dit-il en l'attachant autour du poignet._

_La brune fit son vœu, sous l'œil vert scrutateur de Camille._

_Après qu'IL soit parti, Camille empoigna Calypso._

_-Fais attention… Ce type, je le sens vraiment pas… Et souviens toi de ce que t'as dis Lucien !_

_-Mais je fais attention !_

_-Tu… Tu n'accepterais pas si il te demanderait…_

_-Je suis amoureuse de lui, alors j'accepterais !_

-Mais quelle CONNE j'ai été !

Calypso frappa la table, ses sanglots redoublant.

Derrière la porte, une brune et une blonde la regardait.

-Si j'avais su… s'apitoyait Nausicaa. J'aurais du mieux planquer mon appareil photo.

-Le mal est fait. Tu sais, avec mes dessins, j'explorais ses… Souvenirs… Et j'ai vu que ça ferai bientôt deux ans qu'elle attendait ce mec. T'as bien fait, Nausicaa.

Sur ces paroles, la blonde partit se coucher.

-L'amour est un poison, hein ?

La brune sortit dehors afin de prendre l'air.

En levant la tête vers la nuit éternelle, elle aperçut une étoile filante.

Pfff. Croyances à deux balles, vraiment.

Soudain, elle sentit une étrange sensation en elle.

Sa vision tit une étrange sensation en elle.

se brouilla…

Elle ne se sentait pas bien…

_Debout, dans la neige, une jeune fille emmitouflée pleure face à la preuve irréfutable que lui tendait une autre brune._

_-Encore, Calypso._

_-Non… Camille, dis moi que c'est pas vrai…_

_-Laisse le tomber, tu vois bien que c'est un connard, tu lui as avoué…_

_-Je l'aime trop…_

_-Ca va faire bientôt deux ans… Il serais temps que tu laisse tomber, sinon tu porterais bien ton nom !_

_-C'est vrai que la nymphe a attendu patiemment 10 ans, histoire qu'Ulysse se déclare !_

_-Ô Phèdre, voudrais tu bien laisser tomber Hyppolite et venir faire des choses que seules les meilleures amies peuvent faire !_

_-Tu me laisseras jamais tomber toi ! ALLEZ CALIN D'AMITIE !_

_-Ah non !_

_Elles se poursuivent en rigolant dans la cour du collège, sous les yeux de poufiasses en minijupe (il fait juste -15°) qui commentaient d'une voix aigrelette et haute perchée l'attitude trop « gamine » de Calypso et Camille, qui sont pourtant dans la même classe._

_Un garçon, aux cheveux blond bruns foncés, des yeux verts mousse, courut vers ses deux amies, très joyeux._

_-HEEE LES FILLES, PARAIT QU'ILS VONT ANNULER LE BREVET BLANC !_

Nausicaa respirait difficilement par terre.

Ce souvenir…

Ca devait être un des derniers de Calypso, avant de venir, étant donné qu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait passer un examen blanc quand elle fut… Comment dire… Tombée sur Xemnas pendant l'attaque des sangs purs.

Elle entra en titubant dans le vestibule, DiZ, qui sortait de la salle à manger, pièce de Naminé où elle dessinait, l'aperçut, se précipita et la recueillit dans ses bras pile quand elle chuta.

-Remontée de souvenirs, diagnostiqua-t-il.

Il la porta dans sa chambre, l'allongea, la recouvrit d'une couverture grise.

Il observa Nausicaa, dont les traits se détendaient peu à peu, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sommeil.

Il remit en place une mèche qui était sur son front derrière son oreille.

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous ?_

Gêné, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il sortit de la chambre rapidement, tandis qu'un léger sourire naissait sur les lèvres de la simili.

A suivre…


	10. Le chant de la nymphe

**Désolée pour le retard, mais ce chapitre peut se vanter d'être le plus long de la fiction pour l'instant !**

**Il sera plus centré sur Calypso.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : le chant de la nymphe**

**Day XX-Monde inconnu (XX temps)**

Ace se concentrait, son dragon allongé face à lui, attendant patiemment.

Le fils de Gold Roger se leva, envoyant un coup de pied dans un tonneau, avec rage.

-RAAAAH T'ES DUR EN AFFAIRE TOI ! J'EN AI MARRE !

Marco, qui, depuis la vigie, avait entendu cette mélodieuse voix, atterrit et assomma l'homme feu.

Motif : « T'as interrompu ma sieste, débile ! »

-Aïeuh… Méchant Marco T.T Coucouche dans ton nid, méchant Marco pas beau…

-Arrête de pleurer, sinon je t'envoie au fond de l'océan, andouille !

-Père, Marco est méchant avec moi !

-Je vais te tuer !

Le blond se lança sur le brun, qui se mirent à se battre comme des chiffonniers, le dragon, soupirant bruyamment, faisant échapper de la fumée, une veine battant sue son front, les plaqua brusquement tout les deux avec ses pattes.

-_ASSEZ ! MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUEL ÂGE EXACTEMENT, ACE AUX POINGS ARDENTS ET MARCO LE PHENIX ?!_

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne coopère pas alors que je te cherche un prénom, bougre de lézard !

Le lézard en question appuya un peu plus sur le torse d'Ace.

-_Réfléchis un peu ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de te prendre comme dragonnier ?_

-Ace, tu lui a proposé quoi comme prénoms ? Demande le blond, désireux de s'enlever de sus la patte griffue de l'animal.

-Ben, plein… Je lui ai proposé Delaniel, Argor, Mérenrê, Turinor… Des noms cool qui roxx' quoi…

-Ace, ce sont que des noms masculins ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?...

-C'est… C'est peut être une femelle ?

Mentalement, une onde de reconnaissance leur parvint.

-J'avais raison ?

-OH NON, T'ES UNE FILLE ?

Contente qu'ils voient enfin, elle se redressa, les laissant respirer et se redresser.

Ace reprit sa place, assis sur un tonneau, et regarda la dragonne.

-C'est vrai, comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en apercevoir… pensait-il.

-Moi je le savais déjà, avec sa grâce naturelle, sa beauté quand elle se déplace, la finesse de sa mâchoire, l'élégance de son long cou, son port de reine… Elle conserve tout ça quand elle se bat, cela va sans dire, contre ces rustres de Marines…

Un second blond, aux yeux caramel, aux cheveux coiffés en banane, avec une cicatrice contournant l'œil gauche, vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un bermuda blanc, avec un foulard jaune attaché au cou, une ceinture où pendaient deux sabres courts, venait de rejoindre ses deux amis, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-_Ne m'amadoue pas, humain, ça ne marche pas ! _répliqua mentalement la dragonne, d'une voix où l'on sentait qu'en réalité, ça lui faisait plaisir, et pas qu'un peu.

-Raah, les filles, toutes les mêmes ! Ronchonna Ace.

-You're just jealous, _darling_, minauda le nouveau venu, la bouche en cœur.

-Arrête de faire ça, Satch, ou on pourrait s'interroger sur ton orientation…

-Pleure pas, Marcoco, tu resteras l'ananas de mon cœur à tout jamais~

-Soit gentil, ne lui fais pas de faux espoirs, arrête de le draguer.

-Mais je ne lui fais aucune avance ! Minauda Satch, l'air encore plus stupide.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, et ils s'écroulèrent de rire.

La dragonne se leva exaspérée.

-_Ah, les garçons…_

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma fille, tu a fait le bon choix, en ce qui concerne Ace…

Barbe Blanche venait d'arriver à ses côtés, posant une main sur son omoplate, tout en s'asseyant afin d'observer ses fils qui faisait les imbéciles, en cette magnifique journée en mer, où il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, à part le repas, la vigie, la navigation et glander.

Oui, une bien belle journée…

Mais cela ne dura pas.

Un étrange volatile arriva, croassant de sa voix rauque, avait brusquement atterri, provenant d'un passage de ténèbres.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il profita de la surprise afin d'attaquer le capitaine, lui emprisonnant la jambe.

Barbe Blanche avait connu bien des blessures, bien des douleurs, mais aucune comme celle-ci.

La dragonne fut la première à réagir, en glapissant, car elle sentait mentalement la douleur de celui qui lui avait autorisé à rester, elle se jeta contre le volatile, nommé Wyvern, aux corps habillé de tons brun et roux, à la queue terminée en massue, aux yeux jaunes mauvais et avec un étrange signe rouge et noir frappé sur la poitrine, inspiré d'un cœur.

Les deux monstres basculèrent sur le côté, s'agitant, griffant, mordant, feulant.

La wyvern fut vite neutralisée, s'évaporant en ténèbres.

Des infirmières arrivèrent en pépiant, entourèrent Barbe Blanche qui les congédia, détestant se faire pouponner, saisissant les bandages et soignant sa blessure, heureusement moins grave qu'il n'y parait.

-Encore ? disait Ace à mi voix.

-Comment ça, mon fils ?

-Il y en avait déjà eu deux hier, exactement comme celle-ci, en mer…

Le patriarche se leva, sa blessure déjà oubliée, pensant aux solutions envisageables.

-Il faudra se battre… Il ne semblerait qu'on n'ait pas le choix. Il faudra par contre espérer que ce soit que des créatures de ce gabarit là qui nous attaquerons…

**Day 47-Manoir Oblivion**

Calypso, désespérée, regardait ses mains.

-Sora, t'es sûr que tu me l'as bien passé ?

-Oui, j'ai senti une drôle de réaction, comme si je te passais de mon énergie !

La fille tendit ses mains, se concentra, comme lui avait dit Riku, mais rien ne vint.

Elle n'avait pas d'arme, et Sora a essayé de lui passer le pouvoir de la Keyblade, mais rien à faire, elle n'apparaissait pas.

-Et si finalement, t'étais plus dirigée sur autre chose ? Demanda nonchalamment Nausicaa, observant ses efforts, un air hautain plaqué sur son visage. Genre, la fuite, le camouflage, un truc du genre…

-Merci, ma chère Nausicaa, ça me fait plaisir, ça me remonte vachement le moral ce que tu me dis…

-T'en prie.

-Pas un compliment.

-Je l'avais compris. En général les similis sont plus intelligents que les humains.

-Ta gueule.

-Il y a qu'à voir Naminé comment elle se débrouille mieux que toi avec un crayon…

Aïe, pensa Riku. Pas une bonne idée. Nausicaa voulait l'enrager.

-Naminé passe juste plus de temps au manoir que moi, car elle est plus fragile !

-Elle, au moins, sais se battre mieux que toi, et sais faire un portrait correctement…

-Pourquoi elles parlent de dessins ? Demanda Sora.

-Euh, Nausicaa… posa l'argenté, histoire de calmer le jeu.

-Laisse Riku ! De toute manière Calypso, t'es qu'une faible, tu fuis devant le danger à chaque fois, ta pratique de la magie est nulle, alors du combat ! T'es douée qu'à la fuite, c'est pour ça que tu sais maitriser aussi bien les couloirs de ténèbres !

La lèvre inférieure de la brune tremblotait.

-Riku, on ferait mieux d'arrêter, là ? C'est un peu tendu…

-Sans blague Sora… C'est tendu depuis que Nausicaa a eu la merveilleuse idée de lui montrer cette photo… Aucune des deux ne cédera à l'autre, elles sont trop fières…

-Hé attend ? De quoi je me mêle à propos de mes dessins ? Essaye de dessiner avant !

-C'est pas ça qui va faire ta réussite ma grosse !

Riku retient son souffle, Sora sortit le pop corn.

-Tronche de faucon !

-Bonne à rien !

-Triple buse !

-Les filles, calmez vous !

-CASSE TOI DE LA, DE TOUTE MANIERE, TU SERAS JAMAIS ASSEZ FORTE POUR MANIER LA KEYBLADE !

-QUI TE DIS QUE JE VOULAIS LA MANIER ?! C'EST POUR MA SECURITE, ET LA VOTRE ! J'EN AI MARRE QU'A CHAQUE FOIS QU'ON VA DANS UN MONDE, ON SE FASSE AGRESSER PAR DES SANS CŒURS DE PLUS EN PLUS GROS !

-C'EST TON ODEUR DE PROIE FACILE QUI DOIS LES ATTIRER ! DE TOUTE MANIERE T'AS PAS TA PLACE ICI !

Les yeux de Calypso s'agrandirent sous le choc.

_Un grand brun, les yeux glace teintés de poison, entourés de ses amis._

_Ses vrais._

_« Qu'est ce que t'attend pour dégager ? »_

Des larmes contenues venaient mouiller ses yeux gris, qui en devinrent bleu verts.

Elle ouvrit un couloir et s'y engouffra.

-OUAIS C'EST CA ! FUIS !

Riku rejoignis Nausicaa tandis que Sora essayait de rattraper Calypso, mais le mal était fait.

-Fière de toi, j'espère !

-Ca l'aidera Sora, t'inquiète…

-T'as une drôle interprétation du mot « aide » toi… C'est surtout toi que ça arrange…

-Que veux tu faire ? Me faire culpabiliser ? Arrête avec ton cœur emplis de sentiments, ça me sort par le nez ces choses là, et de toute manière, je peux pas les ressentir…

Elle s'éloigna de Sora, ouvrit la porte, et partit.

-Vous me faites tellement pitié, avec vos sentiments à la con…

**Day 47- Grand Line, Mobydick**

Elle avait prit une sortie au hasard, tourmentée par les ténèbres, qui réduisaient sa vitalité.

Elle avait fui.

Encore.

Elle lui en voulait et regrettais en même temps.

La brune observa les alentours, comme elle avait appris à le faire pendant les quelques excursions.

Elle était située sur un immense bateau, qui semblait désert.

Bizarre…

Un gargouillis.

Ah, normal, c'était l'heure du déjeuner…

Ses larmes lui brouilla la vue, Nausicaa a vraiment été horrible sur ce coup là. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle n'arrivait pas à se battre, elle culpabilisait, car ils étaient déjà tombés sur deux nids de déserteurs, un petit Vinin, et, le plus effrayant sans doute, un Darkside.

Tout ça parce qu'elle se perdait là où il ne le fallait pas.

Elle s'adossa contre un mur, dans l'ombre, et se laissa glisser, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, et sanglotant doucement.

Au moins, pensait-elle, je ne leur attirerais plus d'ennuis…

Une main s'appuya sur son épaule.

-Hé dis donc, t'es une petite nouvelle toi, non ?

La brune remonta le regard vers un homme de haute taille, à la taille forte aussi, avec une peau tannée par le soleil, vêtu d'une veste sans manches noires ouverte sur un torse poilu et d'un pantacourt blanc, couvrant de petites jambes arquées, aux cheveux noirs broussailleux, bouclés, au sourire édenté et aux yeux noirs rieurs.

-On peut pas vraiment dire ça…

-Tu es venue comment ? Parce que ça fait quand même un mois qu'on a pas mis pied à terre…

La fille le regarda intensément.

-T'es clandestine… ?

-Si on veut…

-T'a nulle part où aller ?

Le manoir Oblivion. Naminé, dessinant tranquillement, relevant la tête, lui souriant. Nausicaa, massacrant un mannequin de paille avec ses flèches dévastatrices, la sueur dévalant son front. DiZ, menant des expériences dans le labo, échouant près du but. Sora, qui contamine tout le monde avec sa bonne humeur, ayant cependant des pensées sombres, pensant à sauver une amie, Kairi, elle croit qu'elle s'appelle. Riku, explorant les nouvelles données enregistrées par les traitres du Treizième ordre, se demandant si oui ou non ils étaient de leur côté, parcourant des descriptifs de mission, des signalements d'augmentation de stats.

Elle, atome étranger, qui a failli plusieurs fois leur coûter la vie, qui ne s'entend pas avec Nausicaa, laissant indifférents Riku et DiZ, semblant être un boulet pour eux, et qui décelait la pitié dans les propos sensés être réconfortant de Naminé et Sora.

-… Je suis partie de là où j'étais, car je n'avais rien à y faire. Trop faible, trop couarde, trop un boulet. Je n'ai plus d'attaches… Je suis seule.

-Viens.

Il la releva, et l'emmena sur le pont, où une forte activité avait repris. Les marins riaient, parlaient, se bagarraient, blaguaient, enfin bref, la bonne humeur régnait.

Ca réchauffait Calypso à l'intérieur.

L'homme salua plusieurs personnes, slalomant avec la fille, et arriva face à un trône, où un homme gigantesque se tenait, entouré de quelques infirmières, buvant avec trois hommes, un brun incendiaire, et deux blonds, l'un avec une aura de mystère bleue, l'autre avec une aura similaire à celle de Marluxia *ndla :si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :), pour l'instant elle ne connait pas l'O. XIII… Pour l'instant… *

-Oï Teach ! Salua le brun.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda le blond à tête d'ananas.

-C'est… Euh… Ben… Elle m'a pas dit son nom…

-Calypso.

-Et que faisais tu sur mon navire, Calypso ? Clandestinement, de plus, tonna le géant.

Son cœur semblait vibrer, le sol sous elle aussi, à la voix de cet homme, sûrement très puissant.

-J'ai atterri ici.

-Comment ?

-Par là.

Calypso tendit sa main droite et fit apparaitre un passage.

Les hommes alentour, s'attendant à une attaque de créature, sortirent leurs armes, et du ciel apparut un dragon noir et rouge.

En le voyant, Calypso hurla, se déconcentrant, elle ferma le passage de ténèbres, se recula rapidement, son souffle s'accélérant.

La créature se posa et darda sur elle un regard rubis, s'avança vers elle dans un cliquetis produit par ses griffes.

-Mon dieu… Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai… Je vais me réveiller…

Quelqu'un la saisit par la taille, c'était le géant, visiblement pas très content.

-_Putain, il serait capable de me briser d'une main…_

-Est-ce toi qui appelles les créatures ?

-Hein ?

-_Père, laissez moi lui extirper la vérité…_

La fille regarda autour d'elle, mais personne avait parlé. De plus, c'était une voix féminine, et il y avait que des hommes sur le pont.

Son regard croisa celui de la créature légendaire.

-_Ce pourrait-il que…_

-_Oui. C'est moi qui te parles…_

-Très bien. Dragonne, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Calypso sentit alors l'esprit de la dragonne se transformer en entité affilée, faisant mal, envahissant totalement son esprit, regardant à la loupe ses souvenirs.

Des vagues de douleurs venaient, de plus en plus douloureuses, les larmes aux yeux, elle luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle n'en pouvais plus, elle hurla de douleur.

Que ce mec géant la broie, elle ne peut plus, c'est trop !

-DETENDS TOI, LAISSES TOI FAIRE !

Elle ouvrit un œil, cherchant qui lui avait parlé.

Elle rencontra le regard onyx du brun qui était fixé sur elle.

Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant, rendant l'intrusion plus douloureuse encore.

Elle se mit à penser qu'à sa douleur, créant ainsi, sans le vouloir, un mur de défense, qui repoussa l'esprit de la dragonne.

-_Père, elle s'est construit un mur de défense._

- Et bien, force…

Un rugissement venant de la mer déconcentra la dragonne, qui fut violemment projetée sur le côté par une créature couleur d'or en fusion, ressemblant à une femme, habillée comme un hoplite grec, le sein droit coupé, des ailes dans le dos, un bouclier et une épée léchées de feu, un arc dans le dos.

Elle se tourna vers Barbe Blanche et poussa un cri à vous glacer les sangs.

Plusieurs hommes s'écroulèrent évanouis, certains ayan les oreilles en sang, d'autres la poitrine ouverte au niveau des poumons.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même avec son épée, à la manière hyruléenne, plusieurs guerriers s'enflammant d'un feu qui s'avérait mystique, elle se mit à les taillader.

Le géant à la moustache blanche leva son poing, tandis que le brun s'enflamma, que la banane sortit ses deux sabres courts et s'élança et que l'ananas transforma ses deux bras en ailes bleues éblouissantes et que ses pieds devinrent serres blanches à griffes dorées.

Le poing s'abattit sur l'air.

Oui, sur l'air.

Et Calypso vit se former une craquelure, comme si l'air se brisait.

La fissure atteint l'être, faisant exploser une partie de sa poitrine, laissant apparaître trois cœurs rouges, anormaux. Ils sentaient qu'ils ne devraient pas être la.

La femme hurla, sa chevelure s'enflamma, elle asséna son épée dans les air, produisant une onde qui fit tomber le capitaine et Calypso, et envoya valdinguer les trois commandants, Teach et la dizaine d'homme encore debout contre les bastingages, les cabines, le mât ou à terre.

Calypso s'écroula sur le trône gigantesque, quelques mètres face à la femme qui lévitait, et qui s'avançait vers elle.

Elle allait mourir.

Bêtement.

Et par sa faute, d'autres personnes allaient mourir.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant couler ses larmes.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule.

Elle chanta une chanson triste, lente, d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

-_Mais que…_

Elle porta la main à sa gorge, elle essayait d'arrêter, mais son corps continuait, ne lui obéissait plus.

La femme hurla dans les aigus, se boucha les oreilles, s'agita dans les airs, vacillait comme une flamme mourante, tandis que les blessures se refermaient, et que les guerriers reprirent connaissance, peu à peu.

-_Putain, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!_

Elle continuait de chanter, doucement, une larme coula, la créature explosa, ses cœurs rejoignant les cieux.

Elle termina la chanson avec sa vraie voix, les notes s'élevant dans les airs, moins assurées, moins justes.

Elle ferma la bouche, enleva les mains de sa gorge, regardant les hommes se relever.

-Je… Désolée… Je vois que je vais vous attirer que des ennuis… Je vais par…

-Attends.

Teach venait de parler, un peu remis.

-Comment t'as fait _ça _?

-J'en sais rien !

-Tu n'as pas mangé de fruit du démon ?

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Attendez…

-Père, doucement…

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne connais pas les fruits du démon ?

-_Elle est comme moi, elle vient d'un autre monde. Je l'ai compris maintenant, les dragonniers ne viennent pas de cet univers… Je me trompe, Calypso ?_

Calypso s'assit, baissant la tête, comme une gamine prise en faute.

-En effet.

Barbe Blanche la prit dans ses mains, et la reposa à terre, où elle s'assit en tailleur.

-Je m'appelle Calypso, j'ai presque 15 ans, et j'ai été exilée de mon monde de départ…

.

.

.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu es partie de là ou tu étais car tes recherches ne menaient à rien ?

-Oui, Barbe Blanche.

-Tu effectues des recherches sur tous les mondes, afin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé au moment où l'on t'a extrait non pas une, mais deux similis ?

-En effet.

-Etrange… pensais le second, Marco, assis en tailleur et semblant réfléchir à toutes les informations qu'a donné Calypso.

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou, mais c'est la vérité, je ne mens pas !

-Et ces créatures ? Demanda Teach.

-Ces monstres sont nommés Sans Cœurs, ils naissent des ténèbres résidant dans le cœur de chacun, à cause des sentiments négatifs… Ils cherchent à avoir le cœur qu'ils n'ont pas, en essayant de le prendre aux êtres normaux. Ils ne s'y prennent pas de 36 façons différentes, hein… Ils l'arrachent complètement de la cage thoracique de leurs victimes. Plus celle-ci est puissante, plus la force du sans cœur qui l'a pris prends de l'ampleur.

Barbe Blanche réfléchit un peu.

-Si tu veux explorer ce monde afin d'avoir des informations, il n'y a que deux solutions qui se présentent à toi.

-Qui sont ?

-Faire partir de la Marine, ou faire partie des pirates. Si tu choisis la première solution, on ne te fera pas de mal, on te déposera à la première île, par contre, il te faudra plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années pour avoir un poste qui te permette de voyager assez. Et à notre prochaine rencontre, je n'aurais aucune pitié à te tuer.

-Ben dans ce cas, le choix est vite fait O.O' _pas envie de crever tuée par un vieillard infirme…_

_-Surveilles tes propos, _me rappela la dragonne allongée à côté de moi, son flanc servant d'appui à Ace, Marco et Satch.

-De plus, continua Barbe Blanche, je pourrais t'aider à perfectionner ton nouveau don.

-Ce… Le chant ? Mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait !

-En général, ce genre de pouvoir est lié aux sentiments de l'utilisateur. C'est une possibilité après.

-Je pense de toute manière que je vais devoir partir… Je ne sais pas me battre. Je n'ai pas d'armes.

-On t'apprendra, et à la prochaine île, on ira avec toi te choisir une arme, proposa Marco.

-Et puis tu seras bien ici, avec nous, car on aime bien les filles aussi sexys que toi ! ajouta Satch, qui se reçut une doc martens dans la figure.

-Il l'avait bien cherché celle là, commenta Ace.

-X_o, affichait Satch.

Les deux autres (gamins de) commandants rirent bruyamment, face à la banane qui frottait sa bosse en disant « C'est pas drôle… ».

-Calypso.

La fille se tourna vers Barbe Blanche.

-Veux tu devenir, pour quelques temps, un membre de mon équipage ? Afin de t'aider ? Bien entendu, je ne te forcerais pas à inscrire dans ta chair ton appartenance, mais sinon tu seras obligée aux mêmes taches que mes fils.

-Attendez… C'est… CE SONT TOUS VOS FILS ? WTF !

-_Non, il nous considère comme tels, il nous aime comme on est…_

-Ah…

-Alors ?

-Oui, d'accord. Me permettez vous d'aller chercher quelques affaires, dans mon monde d'avant ?

-Hop hop hop. J'ai quoi comme garantie de ta revenue ?

Calypso délia son bracelet à cœur jaunes et le tendit au géant.

-Le seul souvenir me restant d'un garçon que j'aurais trop aimé.

Elle s'évanouit dans les ténèbres.

Personne n'avait remarqué, caché derrière un tonneau, la Mélopée Nocturne, qui s'évanouit avant la chanteuse, pressé de faire son rapport.

Pour une fois.

**Day 47-manoir Oblivion (nuit)**

Calypso pénétra dans la chambre, prit quelques vêtements qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser derrière elle, une photo, la montrant elle et Camille, sa meilleure amie, qu'elle trimballais partout, et qu'elle avait gardée elle ne sait comment après tout ce qui est arrivée.

Elle pensait aussi.

Elle va devenir pirate.

Et apparemment, le boss, c'est pas n'importe qui…

Silencieusement, elle se glissa hors de la chambre, qu'elle referma à clé.

Elle glissa un regard dans les autres chambres.

Nausicaa écoutait de la musique à fond, n'entendant même pas sa porte s'ouvrir, occupée à surfer sur le net.

A la chambre suivante, elle sourit tendrement, Sora ayant encore insisté pour qu'il puisse dormir avec Riku. Ce dernier craquant face aux yeux de chiens du brun a du lui faire une place dans son lit pour une personne, alors que Sora prenait pas mal de place… Voire trop.

DiZ a du partir au Jardin Radieux, sa chambre-bibliothèque-laboratoire-foutoir vide de toute vie.

Naminé, quand à elle, s'était endormie sur la table du petit salon précédant sa chambre, un crayon à la main.

Elle disparut dans les ténèbres, au moment où Xemnas pénétrait dans le hall.

Le Supérieur entra dans une salle, dont lui seul détenait la clé, un espace circulaire, au cœur du manoir, une pièce inconnue de ses habitants, accessible que par un passage et un code.

En cas d'erreur de code, des Reflets apparaissent et transpercent l'intrus avec leurs doigts fins, entourées de lanière de cuir, en plein cœur, apportant leur collecte compléter le Kingdom Hearts.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'ordinateur, où il entrait et centralisait toutes les données sur touts les mondes, de la Cité du Crépuscule au Monde Imaginaire, en passant par Agrabah et Terra Mater, ainsi que leur habitants…

… Et les membres du Treizième Ordre, bien entendu.

Ainsi que les ennemis, affirmés ou potentiels, du Supérieur.

Le roi Mickey, Dingo, Donald, Sora, Naminé, les princesses de Cœur, Riku…

Toute leur vie, tous leurs faits étaient enregistrés ici.

Depuis leur début de leur quête.

Retrouver une certaine Kairi, ainsi que Terra, Aqua et Ventus, les deux premiers dans les ténèbres, le second dans le cœur de Sora.

Aujourd'hui, il était content.

Un nouveau monde est découvert.

Un monde paradisiaque, aquatique, beaucoup d'îles, emplis de pirates, cherchant un trésor colossal dépassant toute imagination.

Et ces pirates, selon les dires de Demyx, atterri par hasard sur un bateau, n'étaient pas des froussards du genre de Crochet.

C'étaient des guerriers, sans pitié, impétueux, forts et puissants.

Il avait atterri par hasard sur un bateau gigantesque en forme de baleine, et a vu un nouveau sans cœur, se battre contre une fille.

Elle chantait.

-_Il faudra chercher des informations sur cet homme géant et cette chanteuse…_ pensait Xemnas, en entrant le rapport de Demyx, la fiche du nouveau monstre… Et un dossier concernant la fille qui chante.

**Day 47-Grand Line, Mobydick (nuit)**

La fille ressortit des couloirs de ténèbres.

Barbe Blanche l'attendait, son bracelet au creux d'une paume large comme un battoir. Marco aussi.

-Tiens, lui dis-t-il en lui redonnant le bracelet. Je sais maintenant qu'on peutte faire confiance.

-Mmph.

Calypso regarda son bracelet.

Et le balança dans la mer.

Elle le regarda décrire un arc de cercle, puis un « Plouf ! » retentit.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda, surpris, Barbe Blanche.

Presque chaque membre de l'équipage avait un objet qu'il chérissait, et il était sur d'avoir vu cette lueur, faite de sentiments complexes, luire quand elle lui avait tendu le bracelet.

-ET L'ECOLOGIE, SPECE DE POLLUEUSE !

Calypso ne releva pas et s'accouda à la rambarde en regardant au loin l'horizon et la mer, où se reflétait la lune et les étoiles.

-J'en ai plus besoin. Car je trouverais ce que je cherche.

Barbe Blanche s'approcha et posa sa main sur le dos de la fille.

-Tu peux me le dire si tu veux…

Des larmes coulaient des yeux redevenus bleu verts.

-Je suis ton père à présent.

-… Père ?

-Oui.

- … Laissez-moi un peu de temps. S'il vous plait.

-Oui. Marco sera ton commandant. Marco, montre lui sa chambre.

-Oui, père.

Le blond emmena la fille, qui s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche, tremblante.

Barbe Blanche regagna lui-même sa chambre, notant sur un papier de faire l'annonce d'une arrivée au mess.

**Day 47- Illusiocitadelle (nuit)**

Loxsa ne se sentait pas bien, depuis que Demyx est arrivé, énervé au possible, en hurlant qu'il avait découvert un nouveau monde aquatique, ce qui a dégoûté Axel.

Elle ressentait une sorte de malaise…

Sa vision s'obscurcit.

_Un souvenir…_

**Exactement au même moment-Manoir Oblivion**

Nausicaa n'arrivait pas à dormir, après deux heures de surf, elle décida d'aller chercher de l'eau.

Elle se figea.

Sa porte était entrebâillée.

Elle était sûre de l'avoir fermée.

-Calypso ? T'es là ?

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, arriva dans le hall.

Entendant du bruit, elle se planqua derrière une colonne, ses yeux orange scrutant les alentours.

D'un couloir de ténèbres surgit alors un homme de forte stature, qui rabattit sa capuche et se mit à courir hors du manoir.

Nausicaa l'avais filé, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom…

Le malaise qui l'avait pris en milieu d'après midi remonta, sa vision se brouilla, et elle sombra.

_Un souvenir…_

.

.

.

_Le ciel est noir, du sang était éclaboussé partout, des corps gisaient, des bâtiments étaient en feu._

_Une femme et un homme se tenait face aux monstres._

_La femme avait des cheveux noirs lisses, tombant jusqu'à la taille, avec une frange, un pull, des Docs et un jean noir. La seule touche de couleur étant ses lèvres carmin._

_L'homme était brun avec des cheveux courts brun caramel et portait un costume bleu et noir, avec un cœur fin en argent sur le poitrail._

_Ils étaient essoufflés, blessés._

_-Ou est elle ?_

_-En sécurité avec Lexaeus !_

_Nausicaa et Loxsa était spectatrices, ne se voyant pas, et invisible aux yeux de l'autre._

_-Les voilà !_

_Trois Ombres Novas apparurent, avec une nuée d'Ombres._

_L'homme s'élança, une hachépée noire et dorée apparaissant dans sa main gauche, la femme suivit en invoquant…_

_Loxsa crut s'évanouir de surprise._

_Nausicaa fut clouée sur place._

_Une Keyblade faite de rayons lumineux._

_Ils commencèrent à se battre._

_Lexaeus, sous les yeux abasourdis de Loxsa, les rejoint et ils battirent les sans cœurs._

_-Mickaël est arrivé ! Myriam, va-t'en avec la petite !_

_-Pour aller ou ? C'est…_

_-C'était._

_-J'ai laissé un passage ouvert._

_-Lexaeus… Tu as beau être un simili…_

_-On a pas le temps pour les belles paroles… Au revoir… On se reverra dans une autre vie._

_-Dis pas ça…_

_-Allez, vas y._

_La femme partit dans une maison, où l'on entendit le bruit caractéristique de désactivation d'un couloir, signe que la femme l'a emprunté, sans doute avec Mickaël._

_Lexaeus et l'autre homme se regardèrent, intensément, tandis que surgit des ténèbres des Opéras, des Ombres Nova, et, se dressant derrière eux, un Prêtre Noir, les yeux lumineux comme des orbes de lumière s'abaissant jusqu'à l'inconnu et Lexaeus._

_Un détail frappa Loxsa et Nausicaa._

_Ils ont presque la même apparence !_

_-Trio un jour…_

_-Trio toujours,… -!_

_Lexaeus continua de parler, mais c'est comme si le son a été coupé._

_Les deux hommes s'élancèrent contre la horde de monstres en hurlant de concert._

_Un flash s'éteint._

_Fin de la vision._

_Dans le noir le plus total, elles se croisèrent._

_-Tu…_

_Les yeux de faucon contre ceux de dragon._

_-Tu es…_

_Noir total._

**Illusiocitadelle, à ce moment la…**

-LOXSAAAAA !

Une volée de baffes.

-AIE OUILLE AIE MAIS CRETIN D'ALLUMETTE, CA VA PAS ?!

-On a eu peur ! s'exclama Xion.

L'elfe se rassis.

-Tu n'a rien.

-Non, répliqua-t-elle, assez énervée par sa vision. Lexaeus est là ? J'ai des choses à lui demander.

-Il est parti. Mission. On ne sait pas quand il rentrera.

**Manoir Oblivion, à ce moment là…**

Nausicaa, après avoir repris connaissance, entra en trombe dans le petit salon, réveillant Naminé.

-Explore mes souvenirs, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Tu y trouveras des personnages importants, dessine les moi et si tu peux, donne leur noms. Après, je pars les chercher.

-Nausicaa…

-FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Naminé ne répondit pas, choquée par la réaction de la fille aux yeux orange, et se prépara à explorer ses souvenirs sur le papier.

**Montmorillon, à ce moment là…**

La femme était dans sa cuisine, le téléphone à côté d'elle.

-_Elle ne reviendra pas… A quoi ça sert de continuer à la chercher ? De plus, elle a emporté les sans cœurs…_

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la maison.

Elle ouvrit et se retrouva face à un homme de deux mètres de haut, baraqué, vêtu d'un manteau noir avec une fermeture éclair d'argent.

Une capuche couvrait sa tête.

-Myriam ?

-C'est moi, que voulez vous ?

L'homme rabattit sa capuche, la femme porta la main à sa bouche.

-Mon dieu… Oh non… Ce n'est pas possible…

-Il est temps qu'on parle d'elle…

-Après toutes ces années… Toutes mes recherches… Tu te pointes comme ça…

-Myriam, tu a toujours tes souvenirs ?

-Oh oui, j'ai mes souvenirs. Le Jardin Radieux, à feu et à sang, mon combat, ma fuite. Et toi avec Aeleus, les contenant, emportant ma fille.

-…

-Hé oui, je n'ai pas oublié, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 12 ans… Rien du tout… Lexaeus.

**A suivre…**

**Petit bonus de chapitre**

**Fiche monstre**

**Nom de l'espèce**

Amazor

**Classe**

Sans Cœur humain

**Type force**

Feu

**Physique **

Ressemble à une amazone grecque, ailée, enveloppée dans une aura de feu.

**Attaque normale**

Pointe de feu

Estocarmine

**Attaque spéciale**

Attaque tournoyante hyruléenne

**Description**

L'Amazor est un monstre attaquant les navires et leurs habitants. Kamikazes, elles se projettent sur les marins, se faisant blesser, mais ne semblant pas ressentir la douleur. Elles se battent avec un bouclier ancien provenant de Terra Mater et une épée venant de l'au-delà, plus rarement avec un arc, un poignard ou à mains nues.

Les dimensions enfants correspondent à celles humaines, et ne sont pas ailés.

Les dimensions adultes sont de trois mètres cinquante de haut, pour une envergure de sept mètres.

Il n'y a apparemment pas de mâles, et se reproduisent à partir des cendres d'une partie de leur corps qu'elles font brûler, et qui déterminera si l'enfant sera forte ou plus intelligente.

Se trouvent uniquement dans le monde de Grand Line.


	11. La marque de l'incube

**Note : la chanson de Calypso dans le chapitre précédent est « Sally's song » du film « l'étrange noël de Mr Jack », interprétée par Amy Lee.**

**Chapitre 11 : la marque de l'incube**

**Day 47-Montmorillon (Nuit)**

-A-t-elle héritée de mon pouvoir ?

-On n'en sait rien, Myriam, on ne l'a pas retrouvée… Ni au manoir, ni dans les autres mondes.

-Elle saura jamais se défendre…

-Elle ne s'est jamais battue à mains nues ?

-Elle ne ferait de mal à personne, sauf si on la cherche.

-Elle fait donc une proie facile pour les sans cœurs… Tu crois qu'elle…

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle soit une princesse de cœur.

La femme en peignoir blanc s'assit, pensive, sur une chaise, s'accoudant à la table.

-En parlant de ton pouvoir, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle n'a pas héritée de la Keyblade, sinon elle n'aura vraiment aucune chance de survie…

-Pourtant, je suis une Manieuse, elle devrait…

-C'est pas héréditaire, c'est une passation d'énergie qui fait que… C'est ton arrière grand père qui te l'as passé, étant donné que ta mère et ton père ne voulaient pas, et que ton grand père était corrompu. Mais si jamais un Keyblader actuel lui passe… Ce serait une catastrophe. Et si Xemnas l'apprenait…

-Lexaeus. Elle est la fille de la prophétie ? La Prêtresse des Ténèbres ?

-Ca m'étonnerait également. Je pars à sa recherche. Dès que je l'aurai retrouvée, je la remmène ici, elle sera en sécurité. Sauf…

-Sauf si ?

-Non, rien…

Lexaeus se leva et disparut dans un couloir de ténèbres.

**Au même moment, dans une rue non loin de là…**

Un jeune homme brun corbeau aux yeux glace gisait à terre, mourant, la cage thoracique ouverte.

Le monstre s'infiltra dans le cœur, animant la part de ténèbres, qui prit vie.

Il ressemblait au mourant, sauf au niveau des yeux, qui étaient d'un jaune lumineux.

Une Keyblade s'était matérialisée dans sa main droite.

-Pfeuh, sombre crétin. Tu croyais quoi, en voulant défendre ta blondasse contre ce monstre ? Cela dit, je t'en remercie. Je suis libre. Et comme j'ai un cœur d'or…

Il enfonça la Keyblade entièrement noire dans le thorax du garçon, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage.

-Oh, mais je suis comme toi… Je n'ai aucun cœur, sauf que pour moi, c'est réel. Fufufu…

Le garçon devint inerte, l'inconnu retira son arme et se mit à marcher, sous la pluie qui tombe.

-Hé, toi !

Il se retourna.

Lexaeus avait tout entendu et était sorti de son couloir, mais trop tard cependant pour sauver le garçon.

-Qui es tu ? Et ce garçon ?

-Ce garçon s'appelle Corentin, et moi, cela n'a pas d'importance. Il faut que je récupère un cœur assez particulier, celui d'une imbécile, et je pressens que t'en sais un rayon sur elle. Jme trompe ?

Lexaeus sortit sa hachépée et se mit en garde.

-Ouais, ricana le noiraud, tu dois en connaitre pas mal sur Calypso…

En un éclair, il fut dessus, et sans crier gare, aspira les forces et les informations dont il pouvait avoir besoin.

Lexaeus s'écroula et, impuissant, entendit le monstre qui se disait qu'il allait explorer les mondes, afin de la retrouver.

Il disparut, et Lexaeus retrouva quelques forces, saisit son téléphone portable, et appela la dernière personne enregistrée.

**Day 48-Grand Line, Mobydick**

Calypso, telle un zombie, s'asseye en face de Satch, Marco et Ace, prit le Nutella (sous les yeux larmoyants d'Ace) et s'endormit à moitié en faisant sa tartine.

-Putain, elle est pire qu'Ace… Dis Teach en les rejoignant pour manger.

-Merci, hein…

-_Salut les garçons !_

-Bonjour…

-Ma dragonne chérie~

-_Enlève tes salles pattes de mon cou, Satch !_

Ace les regardait se disputer, Teach aussi.

Marco se tourna vers la fille afin de l'extirper de son état comateux.

-Et toi, ça va ?

-…

-On ira choisir ton arme, on approche d'une île !

-…

-Tu préférerais quoi ?

-…

-…

-…

-… DIS LE SI JE T'EMMERDE !

-…Zzzzz…

Marco marqua un arrêt.

-Mais elle… ELLE DORT LES YEUX OUVERTS !

-WAAAAH TROP FORTE ! hurlèrent Satch et Ace.

-VOUS RIGOLEZ ! cria un travesti, nommé Izou. ELLE EST PIRE QU'ACE CETTE NANA !

Ce cri réanima Calypso, qui se mit a tartiner sa main tout en essayant de boire sa tasse de chocolat, avant de trouver que ce chocolat était un peu alcoolisé.

-Irish coffee, précisa Ace. Appartenant à Teach.

Elle partit vomir.

Remise de ses émotions, elle revint dans le mess, se prit trois chaises, percuta Joz, trébucha en accrochant le kimono d'Izou, et, comble du malheur, elle brisa le récipient contenant le saké de Barbe Blanche.

En voyant les regards de ceux qui l'ont recueillis et acceptés comme une soeur, elle comprit qu'elle n'en aurait pour plus longtemps à vivre.

Elle partit dans sa cabine, s'enveloppa dans les draps, attendit 5 minutes.

Elle sortit quand…

-MON SAKE !

-Je sens que ça va être une journée de merde…

-Ca tu l'as dis, poupée !

Elle se retourna.

Et eut un choc.

-… Corentin, c'est toi ?

Deux yeux jaunes cruels.

Un sourire mauvais.

Une Keyblade.

…

-GYYYAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle courut sur le pont, poursuivi par l'inconnu, un sourire fou plaqué sur son visage sombre.

-OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Elle essaya d'invoquer la Keyblade, mais rien du tout.

-Pfeuh, je vais arracher ton cœur à mains nues, ce sera plus drôle !

La Keyblade noire s'évapora, tandis qu'il plaqua rapidement Calypso au sol.

-MAMAN !

-Boucle la !

-LAISSE MOI !

Elle espérait qu'on l'entende, même si le réfectoire était situé loin sous ses pieds.

-TU VAS LA FERMER ?!

-PEEEEEEEEERE !

-JE VAIS TE…

Elle ouvrit la bouche et un hurlement à vous glacer les sangs retentit, faisant vibrer les vagues, trembler le navire.

Le brun la fit taire en lui mordant le cou, à la manière d'une bête sauvage, son corps cachant la lumière du soleil.

_Nausicaa avait raison. Je suis qu'une faible…_

Un rugissement retentit.

Mais ce n'était pas la dragonne d'Ace.

C'était un rugissement plus grave.

-ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE LA !

La lumière et l'oxygène lui revinrent, en se redressant, Calypso crut s'évanouir.

Son agresseur se battait avec une elfe.

_C'est elle._

Du côté du combat…

-Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais la sauver !

- NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

Il attrapa les deux poignets de la Simili, et l'affaiblit en pompant son énergie. Il la balança sans ménagement sur le côté et s'avança vers Calypso, qui pleurait, un rictus d'horreur ornant sa bouche.

-BLADE ! Hurla l'elfe.

Devant les yeux ébahis de Calypso, un dragon noir et bleu, dont le rugissement grave devait appartenir, chargea le garçon, qui sauta et le saisit par une corne, et fit une prise de judo, faisant percuter le sol du bateau au dragon.

Il reprit sa marche vers la fille, qui s'éloignait en reculant, le plus rapidement possible.

Un rugissement de rage retentit

Deux sabres se plantent en vibrant dans le bois.

- HÉ CONNARD, RETOURNE-TOI !

Le connard en question, les yeux flambant de rage, se retourna vers Satch (le suicidaire…), en position de combat, rejoint par Ace et Marco.

-Vous allez déguster… Susurra le garçon noir, s'avançant vers les deux hommes, l'un flambant de rage, l'autre flambant au sens propre, le troisième se demandant quelle serait la meilleure manière de le tuer avec son bec effilé.

Le dragon bleu et noir se redressa, tremblant sur ses pattes, mais se ressaisit et gronda, ce qui pétrifia les commandants.

-Il y a d'autres dragons… ? murmura l'homme phénix.

Le simili de Corentin profita de leur surprise, il sauta à côté de Calypso et planta ses dents dans son poignet.

Elle hurla de douleur.

-UN VAMPIRE !

Un homme apparut aux côtés de Loxsa, un grand brun, les dépassant tous, ayant l'air d'un géant, accompagné par un autre homme très mince, les cheveux coiffés à la punk, blonds cendrés, maniant un drôle de marteau à manche court pour l'un, et un instrument à cordes pour l'autre, selon le point de vue des commandants.

-LACHE LA, ESPÈCE D'ORDURE ! Hurla le géant.

L'elfe redressa la tête, sourit légèrement, tremblante.

-Fufufu… Tu t'en es remis plutôt vite…

-DANSE, EAU, DANSE !

Un bras de mer s'éleva et percuta le garçon rapidement, le martelant.

-RENTREZ A L'INTÉRIEUR LES GARS, JVAIS LES AIDER ! hurla la banane.

-DANS TES RÊVES !

Marco s'élança, sous la forme d'un phénix, Ace sur sn dos, lançant des traits de feu.

Mais le géant fut, à la surprise générale, le plus rapide, plaquant le garçon au sol.

-Espèce de salaud… Tu lui as fait quoi ? TU LUI AS FAIT QUOI ?

Il prit le garçon par le col et le secoua violemment, une veine énorme battant sur son front.

-Les ténèbres l'ont pénétré, mon pauvre ami… Que feras tu quand la femme a qui tu auras fait la promesse de la protéger apprendra ton échec ?

-Tu…

Des cornes noires avaient poussées sur son front, une queue longue et fourchue trainait sur le pont, des ailes lacérées jaillissant de son dos apparurent.

-Lexaeus, c'est lui notre cible ?!

-Oui !

-BLADE !

Le dragon rugit et l'encorna.

Le garçon sourit et s'émietta.

-On se reverra… Oh et au fait… Ca ne me rendra que plus puissant !

Il disparut complètement.

Satch se tourna vers Calypso.

Elle avait le teint blanc, cadavérique, et sur son poignet s'était formé un signe bizarre, de la couleur de son sang.

-Calypso !

Il courut, ainsi que le géant habillé de noir.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais…

-Lex ! Il l'a…

-Oui, et il y a la Marque !

-Comme dans le livre ?« Lorsque l'incube la mordra, le signe de sa peur apparaitra, dans un soleil couleur de désespoir »…

Lexaeus se pencha et observa la marque.

Un soleil noir, en contour, entourait une croix aux bouts recourbés, droits.

-Hé, dit Satch, on dirait les os du tatouage d'Ace, avant qu'il le modifie…

-Tout juste.

Loxsa s'était approchée.

-On appelle ce signe la Svatiska… C'est un signe d'abondance indien… Mais alors en quoi ça peut la terrifier…

-Faudra faire des recherches dessus, dis le blond cendré.

-Ce…

-Calypso !

Satch enlaça Calypso contre lui, alors qu'elle venait juste de se remettre et demandait un peu d'air.

-Tu m'a tellement manqué ! La reine de mes nuits, l'impératrice de mes jours…

-Ca sent le déjà vu… soupira Demyx.

-Je te le fais pas dire, confirma Loxsa.

Ace s'approcha et, sans plus de cérémonie, dégagea Satch d'un coup de poing.

-Excusez le, hein, il est toujours comme ça avec… Calypso ?

Calypso regardait intensément Loxsa.

C'est le moment que choisit la dragonne et Barbe Blanche pour sortir.

Barbe Blanche pila en voyant ses fils en sueurs, sa fille pâle comme une morte, un dragon autre que la dragonne (qui lui a confié avoir choisi son nom) deux hommes et une femme en noir.

-… Ma fille, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur…

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ma sœur…

Loxsa l'aida à se relever, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Tu es... Loxsa ?

-Oui.

Calypso balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se mit à pleurer et enserra la Simili, assez gênée.

-Je vous aie enfin. Toutes les deux !

-Toutes les deux… ?

Calypso mit ses mains sur les épaules de Loxsa, et éloigna sa tête, afin de mieux l'observer.

-Je… J'aimerai partager ta joie, hein ^^'…

-Hé.

-Quoi Ace ? Tu ne vois pas que je câline ma future amie ?

-Regardez les dragons…

Blade faisait face à la dragonne, les deux parfaitement droits, n'osant pas bouger, ni faire le premier pas vers l'autre.

Ace se connecta mentalement à sa dragonne, mais ne resta pas longtemps, les larmes ayant commencé à couler sur ses joues.

-Oh putain… Je…

Calypso demanda ce qu'il se passait exactement, sans lâcher Loxsa pour autant.

Ace pleurait et riait en même temps, un rire heureux, plein de vie.

Loxsa se plaça à côté de lui, toujours tenue par Calypso, qui a trouvé sa nouvelle peluche.

La dragonne s'autorisa un pas, assez hésitant.

-_Je ne suis plus seule…_

Blade s'avança et, timidement, allongea son cou jusqu'à l'aile de la femelle, la reniflant délicatement.

Elle fit de même, s'autorisant même à remonter au niveau de la gorge.

Surpris, le mâle recula, penchant sa tête sur le côté, laissant échapper un « Mwo ? ».

La femelle, quand à elle, rugit de joie, et se mit à courir sur le pont, puis elle s'élança dans les airs, avant de se reposer face à son congénère et de lui caresser la tête de son museau.

Le mâle lui mordilla affectueusement une corne et lui lécha la joue.

Ace riait bêtement, tandis que Loxsa le regardait fixement.

-T'as entendu ? Dis Loxsa.

-Hein ?

-_Ace… C'est mon frère…_

_-_KEWA ?!

_-On a la même odeur… C'est donc toi qui étais prédestiné à Shiranui…_

-…C'est qui ? C'est pas une de mes attaques ?

_-C'est mon nom, maintenant, petit homme._

-…Cool… dis Calypso, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle a pris le nom d'une attaque super cool…

-Ben… Je t'avais trouvé un nom… Tu m'a pas laissé le temps, méssante T.T…

_-Roh la la…_

_-T'es sure que c'est ton dragonnier ?_

_-… Bienvenue chez moi, Blade…_

Lexaeus et Demyx les observaient, ainsi que les dragons qui jouaient à une espèce de chat perché, vite rejoint par Loxsa, Calypso, Satch et Ace, sous les soupirs exaspérés de Marco (« ils grandiront donc jamais… »)

Les hommes sortant de table afin de commencer leurs tâches du matin furent assez surpris, voire carrément effrayés pour certains, de voir des dragons jouer à chat.

Demyx approcha Lexaeus, une page de lire en parchemin arrachée à la main, représentant un démon, ressemblant étrangement au Simili, avec un texte en dessous.

Le sitariste agita le papier sous le nez de Lexaeus.

-Il faudrait qu'on lui parle…

-Oui.

Il appela Calypso et Loxsa, demanda aux garçons qui l'accompagnait si il y avait une salle assez discrète, Marco lui dit « Ma chambre, mais pourquoi ?... » avant de se gifler mentalement. Sans rien dire, il leur fait signe de le suivre, guidé par le phénix qui y comprenait rien.

Barbe Blanche se mit à les suivre également, pour protéger ses enfants en cas d'éventuelles mauvaises attentions de la part des individus en noir…

…et il est curieux également, comme tout humain qui se respecte.

.

.

.

Marco ferma sa chambre, une grande pièce, au parquet clair, avec une grande fenêtre épaisse donnant sur la mer, un bureau soigneusement rangé, ainsi qu'une immense armoire où étaient empilées des cartes, plus de deux cents au vu de Demyx, dont l'envie d'en ramener une à son pirate borgne préféré se fit vite ressentir. Il allait en toucher une, mais en voyant le regard meurtrier de Marco vers sa main, il la rangea vite fait.

-T'as pas intérêt d'y toucher. Une seule de ces cartes représente 40 heures de travail minimum…

-La vaaaaaache, c'est si dur de faire une carte au trésor ? Demanda le sitariste, innocemment.

-Une carte au… Mais non ! Je suis cartographe, je dessine toutes les îles où on est allées et qui sont sous notre protection le plus souvent.

-Aaaaaah… Mais y a des trésors ?

Marco décida de lâcher l'affaire et se tourna vers Lexaeus.

-On vous remercie de votre intervention.

-J'ai promis à… Une amie… De veiller sur elle, c'est Demyx qu'il faut remercier, il était en mission, pour informations…

-Hop hop hop, fit Calypso, remise. Qui vous à demandé de…

-Ta mère.

Les yeux de Calypso s'agrandirent.

-Vous ?... Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est encore trop tôt pour que tu comprennes.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir… A l'écart ? Demanda Marco.

-Calypso, demanda Demyx, montre nous ton poignet droit, mémorise bien le tatouage dessus car il disparaitra quand tu le verras.

-Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Calypso regarda brutalement ses poignets, et eut le temps de voir le soleil, mais pas la svatiska, le tatouage devenu noir s'évanouissant.

-…Comment c'est arrivé là ?

-Tu as été mordu par un incube, expliqua Lexaeus. Un Simili humain bien connu dans le monde des humains pour être des créatures démoniaques assoiffées de sexe et de sang, se nourrissant de l'âme de jeune filles dans leur sommeil en les violant, sans qu'elles n'en sachent rien… Les femelles, appelées succubes, font pareil avec de jeunes hommes…

-C'est tordu comme relation… sortit Ace.

-BAKA ! Fit Calypso en le frappant derrière le crâne.

-Quelquefois, en plus de l'âme qu'ils condamnent à l'enfer, ils volent le corps d'un humain, cohabitent avec et à la fin, lui vole son cœur, se l'approprient et prennent consistance. Ce ne sont que les plus forts qui y arrivent, et à partir de ce moment là, ils tournent vampires…

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Satch, qui tenait Calypso contre lui.

Lexaeus le regarda dans les yeux.

-En mordant, ils transmettent une partie de leurs ténèbres…

-Et… Qu'est ce qui se passe… Après ?

-On n'en sais pas plus, finit-il par lui dire, après quelques secondes de silence. On sait juste… Que ça fait un tatouage en rapport avec les pires cauchemars de l'individu… Qu'ils peut les rendre si réels que tu peut toucher les personnes, les objets, ils seront réels, tout comme les blessures qu'ils t'infligent… Tu peux en mourir…

-De plus, les incubes dits « matériels », qui ont pris de force leur corps, peuvent être appelés par quelqu'un, ajouta Demyx.

-Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un de l'équipage l'a appelé ? Demanda, consterné, Barbe Blanche.

-Oui.

-Mais qui aurait pu nous faire ça ? demanda Marco, halluciné.

-Quelqu'un qui vous veut du mal, afin de servir ses intérêts.

-C'est horrible, ajouta Loxsa.

-L'invocateur du démon est vraiment taré de l'avoir lâché sur une jeune fille sans défense ! s'indigna Satch en serrant encore plus Calypso, limite en train d'étouffer.

-C'était quoi mon signe ? demanda-t-elle, utilisant ses dernières bouffées d'air.

-Je… Argh… Loxsa c'était quoi ?

-Je sais plus, désolée…

Le silence revint.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenue… Avec un peu de chance, les ténèbres ne s'activeront pas…

-Oui, et il n'a pas du t'en passer beaucoup, il n'est resté que quelques secondes… ça devrait aller… Et puis, tu n'es pas seule Calypso. Tu ne l'es plus.

Loxsa, Lexaeus et Demyx prirent congé et s'évanouissent.

-Attendez… articula Calypso.

Ils avaient disparus.

-Comment ce mec connait ma mère… ?

-Allez, viens, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, mon ange~

-Saaaaaaatch… Quand je serais remise, je t'explose ! Et puis je veux pas dire, hein, mais je m'en sors presque indemne, alors que vous…

-Men fous, tant que t'es là~

-On le frappe pour toi si tu veux ! rit Marco.

-Enfin, mes enfants, n'avez-vous pas honte ?

Les « enfants » se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

En sortant, ils virent une ombre courir au fond du couloir.

-HEY ! s'écria Marco.

-Il nous espionnait… ? demandait Ace.

-J'espère qu'il aura rien compris de ce qu'on a dit… espère l'ananas.

.

.

.

Un homme s'enferma dans sa cabine.

-Merde, ils ont faillis me chopper ! Et ils ont anéantis Noxtir…

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Bwhéhéhé… Il n'en reviendra que plus fort si ils l'ont pas touché au cœur…

**Illusiocitadelle (day 48)-milieu de la matinée**

Loxsa, Lexaeus et Demyx marchaient dans l'Illusiocitadelle, après avoir exploré une île de Grand Line, nommée Water Seven, célèbre pour son gigantesque quartier naval, où ils ont pu recueillir pas mal d'informations sur ce monde.

-Loxsa. Tu as menti.

-Lex'… Je ne pouvais pas leur dire ça… Déjà qu'elle se retrouve avec une part de ténèbres en elle.

-Il fallait lui dire. Qu'elle et ses compagnons se préparent.

-Il aurait vraiment fallu que je rappelle que c'est une Svatiska, et que c'était le symbole d'un meurtrier ? Tu crois ?

Outrée et vexée, elle marcha plus vite et s'éloigna des deux autres.

-On aurait quand même du leur dire que c'était le symbole d'Adolf Hitler, non ?

**A suivre…**


	12. La prédiction de Nycta et l'épée noire

**Chapitre 12 : La prédiction de Nycta et l'épée noire**

**Day 48, milieu de matinée-Illusiocitadelle, bureau de Xemnas**

-On a retrouvé la chanteuse, Supérieur, annonça Saïx, avec le dossier de mission de Loxsa, Lexaeus et Demyx.

-Oh… Qu'est ce qu'ils ont recueillis d'intéressant sur elle ?

-Rien, elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité… Le chant c'est du pipeau, ou alors c'est un autre humain dans l'équipage…

-Quel équipage c'est, cette fois ?

-Le même. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche, avec comme capitaine Edward Newgate, appelé Barbe Blanche, plusieurs flottes, dirigées par une quarantaine de commandants, 1600 hommes au bas mot, qu'il considère comme ses fils.

-… Ca en fait des gens… Et autant d'opportunités pour les sans cœurs de se repaitre de cœur…

-Et… Il y a également eu une apparition d'un simili incube…

Xemnas se redressa soudainement.

-Il a mordu quelqu'un ?!

-Oui, mais Blade l'a encorné juste à temps…

-Au cœur ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Aïe… Il va renaitre, encore plus puissant, étant donné que quelqu'un a du l'invoquer à partir du navire où il a attaqué…

-Et la chanteuse ressemblait à quoi ?

-A ceci, Xemnas.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus lui tendit une photo, prise en cachette par Demyx dans la chambre de Marco.

Xemnas la reconnut immédiatement.

C'est la fille qu'il a sauvé des sans cœurs, un jour de neige, dans un monde plus si inconnu que ça.

-Et il parait également qu'il y a une dragonne sur le bateau, liée, si on peut dire, au second commandant, Portgas D. Ace… Il faudrait demander des précisions à Blade, qui a quelques souvenirs passés par sa porteuse lors de leur fuite, dans leur monde, il pourrait nous éclairer sur ce lien…

**Day 48-Cité du Crépuscule (début d'après midi)**

-A quoi tu penses ? Demande Axel.

-A rien… murmura Loxsa. Juste à cette fille que j'ai rencontrée hier… J'ai déjà rêvée d'elle, on a l'air proche sans vraiment l'être…

-Pense tu qu'elle est ta clé ? Questionna Drago, une glace à moitié enfouie dans sa bouche.

-Peut être… Je ne sais pas…

**Day 48-Grand Line, île de Santenia (même moment de la journée)**

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche se dégourdissait, heureux de toucher terre après plus d'un mois en mer, allant dans les commerces, les bars, chantant et dansant, mangeant, faisant la fête, avant la big fête qui aura lieu le soir, pour Calypso, qui n'en demandait pas tant.

D'ailleurs, elle revoyait la scène…

_Elle était sur le pont, avec Père, Ace, Marco et Satch, Teach ayant disparu on ne sais ou, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était son tour de corvée épluchage de patates._

_-D'ailleurs, fit Père en éclusant son saké, faudrait qu'on te fasse une fête !_

_-Hein ?_

_-Oh ouais, une fêêêête ! s'écrièrent les garçons, des étoiles dans les yeux._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Ben pour fêter ton arrivée, baby~_

_-Satch, je suis remise, fais gaffe à toi…_

_Elle se tourna vers Barbe Blanche._

_-Franchement, vous embêtez pas… Un pot suffira…_

_-Tu as peut être raison, ma fille…_

_-Elle… Elle a réussi ce que les infirmières se tuent à faire depuis des années… pleura Ace._

_-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Calypso._

_-Ne pas faire de fête car il est vieux… soupira Marco._

_-En effet, continua Barbe Blanche._

_-Je vous rends raisonnable Père, souris Calypso._

_-… On va faire une BIG fête !_

_La tête de Calypso fit rire les commandants, à se taper le cul par terre (LMFAO les gens :D)._

_-Arf, arf… ELLE S'EST RATÉE ! __OUAH AH AH AH ! *BOOOONG* Aïeuh, Calypso…_

_-Je t'avais prévenu, Satch!_

En attendant le soir, Calypso était avec Marco, Satch et Ace, en train d'écumer les armureries de la ville, en quête d'une arme pour la fille.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin, lambrissé de bois clair, un parquet foncé, une immense vitre donnant dans la rue.

Un homme de petite taille s'approcha.

-Bienvenue, que puis je faire pour vous ?

-On recherche une arme, pour la demoiselle, répondit Ace en souriant.

-Je vends des armes de tout genre ici, messieurs, mais chacune sont uniques, et elles sont toutes une particularité…

Pendant que les commandants écoutaient le vendeur se lancer dans un discours, Calypso regarda les armes autour d'elle, et fis le tour du magasin.

Elle vit des faux, des épées, des poignards, des sabres, mais rien ne l'attirait particulièrement.

Derrière le comptoir, elle vit une tenture sombre, avec, à côté, une plaque de cuivre, où était marqué « Réserve. Interdit aux clients. »

Mais bon, comme c'est une fille curieuse, elle y pénétra sans se faire remarquer.

Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de lumière dans cette réserve, une pièce d'une taille respectable, circulaire, avec un escalier en son centre, montant haut, pénétrant dans le plafond sombre.

Ici n'était exposé que des fioles emplis de liquides, des poisons, des potions, des livres également, sur les étagères, dans une moitié de pièces.

La moitié opposée de la porte exposait, des épées noires, suintantes de poison, une armures faites en écailles de dragon marin, un bouclier assorti, une faux de nécromancien, puant la mort, la base de la lame incrusté de crânes indubitablement humains, deux bras squelettes servant de décoration au manche aussi sombre que la lame.

Un sabre à la lame en or massif, un fourreau en argent incrusté de rubis, devant appartenir à un roi, siégeait dans une vitrine.

Un Graal, des livres d'incantation, dans une autre.

Un crâne de dragon marin était sur un établi, dans un coin sombre, allant servir pour une création future.

Calypso emprunta l'escalier, et elle vit des niches dans les murs, où toutes sortes d'armes et d'objets étaient exposées, invisibles d'en bas de l'escalier.

Elle continua son ascension, dépassa le plafond, et se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire, en dôme, le plafond bleu nuit recouvert d'une carte des constellations.

Une femme était assise sur un fauteuil, face à une petite table, supportant une boule de cristal transparent, contenue dans un récipient de volutes ouvragées en or.

La femme scruta Calypso, qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux lisses couleur de nuit, un œil marron avec des particules dorées en suspension, l'autre blanc aveugle, zébré d'une cicatrice en forme de lune, de grandes oreilles pointues surmontées d'une espèce de mini armure argentée, la bouche colorée d'argent, les longs ongles recourbés teints en dorés, les bras recouverts de tatouages simples, semblant représenter des griffures de monstres légendaires. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir noir, à sa taille, une ceinture fine d'argent coupait la sombre tenue. Des bottes tout aussi noires complétaient sa tenue, ainsi qu'une cape, bizarrement taillée, noire et argent, semblant être attachée dans le dos.

La femme se leva, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres argentées.

-Veux tu que je te lise ton avenir ?

Elle se mit à tourner autour de Calypso, doucement, comme un prédateur.

-Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent…

-T'ai-je demandé de l'argent ?...prends place…

Calypso s'assit en face de la femme, qui enleva sa boule de cristal, sous l'œil interrogateur de la fille.

La femme prit un sac remplis d'osselets, elle plaça un petit tapis représentant des signes complexes, elle en prit une poignée et les lança délicatement sur l'espèce de cartes de signe, en lançant une invocation dans une langue inconnue.

La femme, doucement, se rassit.

-Que voyez vous ? Demanda Calypso.

La femme observa, pendant quelque minutes, puis se redressa brusquement, effrayant la plus jeune, son œil marron ayant tourné au doré, lui rappelant l'incube, l'autre œil devenu complètement noir, la cicatrice et les tatouages tribaux semblant luire dans l'obscurité.

Son état dura quelques secondes, au cours desquelles elle attrapa plusieurs osselets, qu'elle disposa, revenue à son état normal, face à Calypso.

-Regarde…

Elle lui désigne un osselet, montrant une spirale brisée net.

-Ceci signifie la fin de tes questions, tu trouveras des réponses…

Ensuite, elle montra un osselet tombé à la base d'un autre, représentant un arbre.

-Voici un Yggdrasil, l'arbre portant les neuf univers…

-Il y a neuf mondes ?

-Ne m'interrompt pas, humaine…

Les orbes clairs de la fille rencontrèrent ceux de la femme, redevenus aveugle pour l'un et marron pour l'autre.

-L'osselet au dessus est tombé de manière à ce que le dessin touche l'Yggdrasil… C'est une massue, avec deux poignards… Deux personnes trouveront enfin ce qu'elles voudront en fin de vie…

-Des personnes vont mourir… ?

La femme continua sans répondre, elle déblaya un petit tas d'osselets, mettant au vu de Calypso un dessin montrant un signe complexe, noir.

-La guerre appellera à toi une force inconnue, soit qui t'aidera, soi qui t'anéantira… Et celui-ci, montrant un bateau brisé par une tempête en pleine mer… Montre que quelqu'un en qui tu avais confiance te trahiras…

Génial. Elle venait à peine de se faire d'autres amis, et y en a un qui la trahira… Elle espère juste que ce ne serait pas…

-LES TROIS ZIGOTOS EN BAS ! Désolée madame, il faut que j'aille les retrouver ! Merci encore !

Elle sauta dans l'escalier qu'elle dévala.

La femme regarda le dernier osselet, montrant un cœur noir d'où sortait une rose blanche.

-… Elle guérira de l'affront de l'homme…

**En bas de la boutique…**

Elle réussit à sortir discrètement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que les commandants n'étaient plus là.

-HÉÉÉ !

Le rideau qu'elle venait de franchir s'ouvrit sur le petit commerçant et Marco, qui avait une grosse veine sur le front.

-T'étais ou ?!

-Ben, dans la boutique…

Le vendeur raccompagna Marco, désirant s'entretenir avec la fille sur le fenre d'armes qu'elle aimerait.

Le rideau refermé sur le blond, il lui posa une question.

-Tu as vu Nycta ?

-Qui est ce ?

-Un esprit ancien, cohabitant avec moi… Ca fait plus de vingt ans qu'elle n'a rien prédit à personne…

L'homme souriait et lui tenait la main, les yeux emplis de larmes contenues.

-Mais… Mais je…

-Tu es celle qui me ramènera mon fils !

-…Hein ?

-Nycta a dit qu'elle prédirait l'avenir à une fille, qui sauvera mon enfant ! Une fille qui chante avec ses sentiments… Vous chantez au moins ?

-Je n'ai vraiment bien chanté qu'une fois…

-Et avez-vous terrassé un monstre dépourvu de cœur ?

-Oui, mais comment…

-Elle l'avait prédit ! Oh, merci mon dieu, merci !

-Mais… Monsieur, je suis loin d'être une héroïne, une sauveuse… Je suis pas le messie hein…

-Tu l'es ! Viens, il est temps que je te donne ton arme !

La fille, n'ayant rien compris, fut saisie par l'homme qui l'emmena dans la réserve.

Surprise, Calypso pila.

Il y avait que des armes, plus de livres ou de potions, plus d'escalier qui grimpait haut jusqu'au plafond, qui maintenant était à deux mètres à peine du sol. La salle était rectangulaire.

L'homme la tira encore, passant rapidement devant Ace et Satch qui commentait une armure, et Marco qui observait un livre ouvert sur un dessin d'île, très précis, avec envie.

Ils arrivèrent au fond de la réserve, avec des armes qui semblaient vieilles, rouillées, attendant des réparations pour certaines.

L'homme assit Calypso et saisit au mur un fourreau, noir, écailleux, et en sortit une épée à la garde dorée, à la lame noire veinée d'or, au pommeau doré également, serti d'une pierre noire zébrée de fines lignes blanches.

-Voici une arme que j'ai précieusement conservée… Nycta m'a dit de la remettre à celle dont elle prédirait l'avenir après de logues années… On raconte qu'elle à été forgée par un nain, un elfe, un ange et un dragon. D'ailleurs, la pierre incrustée dans le pommeau n'est pas une pierre, mais un fragment d'œuf de dragon. Un jour, un énorme serpent menaçait les humains, le dragon a alors donné l'épée, sans les avis des trois autres, à un jeune homme qui a terrassé le monstre, qui cherchait désespérément des sentiments. L'elfe acheva le dragon pour le punir, l'ange transféra le poison du monstre sur la lame, le nain la rendit plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'humain la garda et la transmit à sa fille, qui la transmit à son fils, et ce, depuis plusieurs générations.

-Ouaaah…

-Elle était à ma femme… Elle aurait voulu que notre fils en hérite, comme le voulait la tradition familiale… Seulement, à sa mort, il n'en a pas voulu…

Calypso observait l'arme.

-Elle est trop belle, franchement, je ne peux pas…

-Prenez là, et si vous croisez mon fils, libérez le… S'il vous plaît…

Calypso hésitant, le vieillard lui mis la lame dans les mains, et attacha le fourreau à sa ceinture.

-Mais… Je ne sais pas me battre…

-Vos compagnons vous apprendrons… Et le temps que vous apprendrez, mais que vous ne maitriseriez pas, chantez. Vous avez une force en vous que vous ne maitrisez pas encore, mais le jour où ça arrivera… Les monstres sans cœurs trembleront devant vous.

-Je pourrais jamais vous la payer…

-Vous allez sauver mon enfant, je le sais, je le sens… Et la vie de mon fils n'a aucun prix, tellement elle est précieuse. Elle est à vous.

-Je… Merci. Merci infiniment…

Ils revinrent dans la boutique, pour trouver Marco qui attendait au comptoir, le livre qu'il lisait dans ses mains, les yeux de chat pottés puissance mille en préparation pour que le vendeur lui fasse un rabais, Ace qui dormait dangereusement près d'un sabre hors de son fourreau, une pomme en équilibre précaire sur sa tête, et Satch qui visait le fruit avec un arc d'ébène et des plumes tout aussi noires.

-Je serais vous, mon garçon, je ne ferais pas cela, dit le vendeur. Les flèches sont enduites de poison de monstre marin, si vous vous ratez,votre ami mourra en à peine quelques millièmes de secondes…

-Autrement dit, fit Marco, tu poses TOUT DE SUITE cet arc ou tu vas m'entendre.

Satch soupira tristement et posa l'arc.

-Calypso, ton arme est ou ?

-Déjà sur moi, Marco…

-Et je lui offre, signala le vendeur, elle lui sera plus utile qu'à moi.

Marco, en payant, eut une envie de meurtre, car à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait pas son arme à payer, il n'avait pas eu droit à un rabais, sa politesse lui disant de ne pas abuser.

Ils sortirent du magasin et firent un peu de shopping, et rentrèrent au bateau vers 5 heures de l'après midi, les bras chargés de paquets…

Hé non, la plupart n'appartenait même pas à Calypso.

-Fufufu, fis Satch, je serais le plus beau pour aller danser…

**Day 48-Illusiocitadelle (soir)**

Loxsa et Drago jouait au twister quand Saïx vient les interrompre, alors qu'Axel faisait des guilis à l'elfe et que Roxas remontait le t shirt de Drago afin de mettre des glaçons sur le ventre de ce dernier.

-Loxsa, demain, tu raccompagneras Drago chez lui… Vous ferez sa valise ce soir ?

-Oh… Dommage…

Saïx s'éloigna, ne doutant pas que cette simple mission, donnée par Xemnas, enclenchera une série d'événement, menant à une catastrophe en règle…

**Day 48-Manoir Oblivion (soir)**

Nausicaa se réveilla lentement, Naminé à côté d'elle.

La blonde venait juste de finir d'explorer les souvenirs de la brune, à la demande de cette dernière.

-Alors, Naminé ?

-Alors il semblerait que Calypso ne soit pas la première à avoir eu deux Similis.

**A suivre…**


End file.
